A War, A Miracle, and A Dragon of a Different Kind
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: Julie Draco was just laying in her room, when she was sucked into a portal landing her in a new world of blocks, and straight into a war of Squids Army and Sky Army. As she learns more about the new world she is in and why she is there, she discovers new friends, enemies, and someone of a different kind. Includes Sky,Deadlox,TrueMu,Ssundee,Bajan,Jerome,Seto,?,Husky,Dawn. Enjoy!
1. It Begins

**Me: Disclaimer, This is not in the same universe as my other stories.**

* * *

I was in my room, minding my own business, ignoring my father, flopped over on my bed, in the dead of night. I had nothing to do, nothing new to read or learn, so I was just staring up into space.

I sighed as I stared upwards into nothing. _'One of these days, I gotta find something to do besides just this.' _I thought as I sat up. I looked back up to the ceiling, to see a small purple sparkle above me. "That's new." _'At least it's something different.' _I stared up at it more intensely, to see that it started pulsating, and growing. "What the?" I didn't really know what to do, but as it grew, air was being sucked into it, and it started tugging at me. I took action and tried to hang onto the headboard of my bed, but it seemed like it was only trying to pull me into it. When I looked back up at it, it had grown into the size of my bed, and it was hollow. It was swirling around and around inside of it, with an eerie purple glow, I think it was a portal.

I was right.

It had pulled me into it, and before I knew it, my figure was changing. I had no curves at all, but just edges and points, nothing of me was round, and it had changed ever feature of me. My clothes soon flattened and seemed to have stuck to my skin, the things I had in my pockets, I couldn't feel the objects, but I soon saw them appear in mid air in front of me, but pixel like though. I wasn't really sure what was happening, but soon, the glow of the portal had started to fade, and then, I landed on the ground with a large thud.

"Ow! What just happened?" I looked around to see if I was still in my bedroom, but I had landed in a strange environment. I was in a forest clearing, a small one though, with strange looking flowers and grass. The trees were old too, they moved with the breeze, but they were cubish looking, something with the tree bark. I looked up at the stars and the moon was up high, and the stars were out, but I didn't recognize any of the constellations. To make matters worse, the moon and stars were squares too. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I quickly stood up and started walking in the direction of the east. It was so weird here, the trees were short, but only tall enough for me to walk under them. Once in a while I heard something moving in the distance, something hiss, something goan, and something break, like bones or something. I didn't like this place at all.

It wasn't that long, before I heard a lot of the groaning again, so I looked behind me, and I saw about three beings. They all had green skin, a blue shirt, and darker blue pants, but they were blockish you could say. They looked like they were people at one time, but now, they acted like zombies. I knew I had to run, but to where? So I just ran in the direction I was going, as fast as I could, but it wasn't long before I hit the shore of a deep river. I looked back to see the zombies still chasing me, and at a fast pace as well. "Okay, swim or be zombie food, I could use some water." I dived into the river and swam almost halfway into it, to see the zombie lose interest in me, and walk away. "Okay, well they are brainless zombies. I guess I can swim across without that worry." I started making my way across the river, when something grabbed hold of my foot, and pulled me down into the water without warning.

I couldn't see at all, but the thing that was pulling me down had derpy eyes, but it was pulling me further and further into the water. I tried to pry it's hand off of my foot, but it's hand was so slimy, that I lost my grip easily. I tried to scream for help, but my screams were muffled by the water, and every time I tried to do something, it wasn't working, so in a last ditch effort, I bit it's hand, and it let me go. I swam as fast as I could to reach the surface for air. I managed to get a small breathe of fresh air, but the thing that was pulling me down, had came back up to the surface along with me. It took out a sword of some kind, and hit me in the shoulder with it, and I yelled out for help once more. Then, I went under, and it was pulling me down again, until I saw something dive into the water with a sword, and stab the creature in the head with it, and killed it. I had let go all of the oxygen I had, so I was basically drowning. The thing that had saved me started pulling my to the surface, and it put me on the other shore. I looked up, and saw that it was a boy, with curly brown hair, black sunglasses, and a purple amulet. "Hey I found someone!" He shouted off into the distance. He looked back down at me and had started asking me questions, until he saw my bleeding shoulder. "Get a potion, she's wounded!" He shouted out into the distance again, and I heard a small response of an okay. I could barely keep my focus on the boy who had saved me, and I passed out soon after.

I thought all of this was a bad dream, which was usual for me, but it felt terribly real. I guess the dream wasn't over quite yet. I hadn't woken up back up yet in my bedroom.

* * *

I just saw blackness, it was a dreamless sleep. But I was soon to wake up, and it would be with dread.

I woke up, on a small bed with red covers and a white pillow. I looked around, too see that everything was still blockish looking. " I guess I am still seeing the dream leftovers." I said to myself in denial. I knew I wasn't back in my room, because my bed was way bigger, and had purple sheets. I placed my feet on the ground, and even with my boots on, I still felt the softness of the carpet, it was made of wool or something of the sort. I looked around, and the room was incredibly shiny with yellow on the walls. "Woah." I said out loud as I stood up. There were chests near the walls here and there, a dresser with a pair of sunglasses on them, with a mirror. I ran up to the mirror, and to my dismay, I still looked like rectangles and squares. The only good side to it was that I still had my spiky ponytail, but it didn't have that sharpness to it, and I still had my crystal necklace as well. "Why do I still look like this?" I asked myself. "Oh, you're awake. Finally!" I turned around to the door, to see the boy that had saved me earlier. "Sorry about barging in, this is my room after all." He sounded older than me, but this was his room? It was very shiny, especially with the torches on the walls. "Hey, aren't you going to ask me for my name?" He asked me. I just sat back down on the bed and stared at him. "Well you're not much of a talker are you? Well my real name is Adam, but feel free to call me Sky. So, What's you name?" He asked me. "Julie, Julie Draco." I answered him. "Huh, never heard of a name like that. You must be from the south villages." I was confused on everything he said, I mean, Julie is a pretty common name right? And south villages? "South Villages? I never lived in a village of an sorts." I told him, but he wasn't paying any attention, he was focused on searching through one of the chests in the room.

The door creaked up again, and a boy near my age walked in. He had headphones on and a white t shirt with grey jeans and black shoes, he had brown hair covering up his left eye. "Sky, you should've told us when she woke up, you really want those butter apples don't you?" The boy told Sky as he held up a yellow glowing apple. "Hey, their delicious. Yeah she's been awake but no that long." "Okay...anyways, my name is Ty, but you can called me Deadlox." _'What is it with weird nicknames for these guys?_' I thought as I stared up at him. "My name is Julie, and can you tell me where I am at?" I asked him. "You are in teh Sky Army base, Kingdom of budder is another name for it. So where are you from?" He asked me. "Not from here, that's what I know. Why does everything look like this?!" I asked him as I pointed to...everywhere. "What do you mean? It's always looked like 'this'." Sky explained as he looked up from eating the apple. "No, it never looked like this where I came from. Everything here is just lines and squares, where are the circles and curves and everything!" I told them, and they just looked confused. "What are you talking about, there has never been anything round before or ever will be. This is minecraft, there is nothing else besides this world." _'Am I in a different world all together? Shit._' "Oh, now I know what is happening. When I got here, it was through a portal, and in that portal I was turned into this rectangular version of the real me. I guess something brought me to this world." I explained to them. "Well, that makes sense actually. No one would be caught dead in the forest at night without armor or a weapon, plus, it looked like you never seen a squid soldier before." Sky told me. "Squid soldier? Never heard of that." I mumbled to myself. "Well you see, Sky Army and the squids hate each other, I mean, they are really derpy. We thought that they wouldn't mess with us that much unless we are near a large body of water, but that has changed. Some squids had evolved to have limbs like us, so we've been at war with them ever since, and they have taken out half of the villages and camps we had close to the north. This is the second to last place of safety for us." _'A war between people and stupid squids, not very interesting as he made it sound like it._' "Well, can you at least get me home. I'd rather hear my father ramble on and on about my future I hate then go through this." I asked of them, but I did not get the answer I had wished for. "I'm sorry Julie, but the thing is, we don't know how to take you back. None of us know how except a sorcerer we know in the other settlement we have, and he doesn't know enough to send others to different worlds." Sky explained to me. "I guess you're stuck here until we find a way." _  
_

I'm stuck here, until some low leveled magic user learns how to take me back, that could take years, I can't even learn it quick enough. All of this must've made me light headed, and I flopped over back onto the pillow. I was feeling sick for some reason, and they started to panick. "Hey are you okay?" Sky asked me. "Here, eat this." Deadlox sat me back up and handed me a yellow apple with a pale purplish glow. I bit into it, and I ate it up quickly, and I felt a lot better. "Thanks, what was that called anyways?" I asked Sky. "It's a God Apple, we use them a lot when we need help. They do wonders." _'An apple that can do wonders, why isn't this in the other world already?'_ I thought as I gathered my thoughts. "Okay, if I am going to stay here, then I need to learn the basics of this world. I barely survived a night here, I have to get better at living here." I said to them as I said goodbye to my old lifestyle, avoiding my father and getting in trouble. "Sure! We get new recruits all the time so we are happy to help them out. Come downstairs once you are ready. Come on Ty." Sky gladly said as he began walking out the door. Ty followed after, but he gave me a shy smile before he closed the door. I just tilted my head afterwards and made a weird look on my face. "Weird." I mumbled as I flopped back down. "Who'd a thunk I be somewhere else in a matter of hours, I asked for something new. Be careful what you wish for Julie." I said to myself. _'It might bite you back._

* * *

I finally forced myself up and out of the room, and I entered a hallway with about maybe seven doors. I found the stairs and started to walk downwards. I think I was in a common room or something like that. There were a lot of chairs here and there, only three were occupied. I saw Sky and Ty talking to someone new, he had a spacesuit on with blue and orange helmet preventing anyone from seeing his face.  
"Oh hey Julie! Here, I want you to meet another friend." Sky called over to me. I sat down in a chair in front of them and waited until the awkward feeling set in. "Hi, I'm Jason." The space guy greeted me. "I'm Julie Draco, so why the space-" "I used to go to space and explore, but since the war happened, I've been helping out my friends fight. The jetpack still works though." _'He seems very friendly, better keep that in mind._' "Sky told me that you are from a different planet. Is that true?" He asked me. "No, I'm from a different world, but not a different planet. It's a different dimension I guess." I explained to Jason, correcting him on his info. "A different dimension?! Wow, Seto has his work cut out for him. Hahaha." Sky and Jason started talking up a storm about that, but Ty just remained quiet. It was starting to creep me out. "Guys, aren't you supposed to help me out?" I asked them. "Oh, right. Well Jason knows more about it, so follow him." Sky answered me. "Okay."

I followed Jason into some sort of kitchen, and he stopped in front of a wooden box with nine squares on it. "This is a crafting table, it's made with for wooden planks of any kind. This is the one thing that is used to make anything in this world. Tools, food, and weapons and building material if you want it to look better." "So, the world could not survive without this wooden box? In my world it was way different." I told him. "Well this is just the start, you have to place things in a certain pattern to make an item. Here take these, I'll show you how to craft them." Jason tossed me some sticks and diamonds, not very shiny, but I liked the color. "Place all of the diamonds on the top row." He instructed me. I slide them across the top, and they stuck in the square easily. "And now put the sticks in the middle row vertical." I placed each stick one at a time, but when I put the last one down, a pickaxe appeared floating above it. "Woah, that was easy." I remarked as I took hold of the handle and saw my reflection in the diamond part. "It isn't easy getting the material. You have to mine as low in the earth where lava is seen near it. It rare to find it too. You can make that recipe with wooden planks, stone, iron, and budder." "What's budder?" I asked him. "It's gold, but we call it budder. So let's move on."

I had to learn a lot of stuff, how to make a sword, a bow, an arrow, and the rest of the tools. He taught me some of the food recipes and showed me how to smelt things with a furnace. There was so much else to learn as well, but my brain felt like bursting after a little while. Jason said that it was enough for today. He lead me back to the common room where Sky had fallen asleep. "Hey Sky, wake up!" Jason shouted at Sky. "Wha?" Sky woke up groggily while rubbing under his sunglasses and adjusting them. "I'm done teaching Julie stuff for today. What now?" He asked Sky. "Oh, um...maybe Ty and I could take her a tour of the base. She is going to be a recruit until we find her a way home." Sky looked around the room in search of someone. "Where's Ty?" Sky asked Jason. "I don't know. Maybe he is in the meeting-" "Jason! That's secret, no recruit should know about it." Sky went from sleepy to serious in under a second. "Well what time is it?" Jason asked Sky. "Oh, it should be a little passed- Shit! It's like five in the afternoon! We only have like fifteen minutes to get to the briefing for the new scout group! Come on!" Sky jumped up and went over to a wall mirror nearby and messed with his hair quickly and ran to teh door after that. "Come on Jason! We gotta go!" "Okay! But what about Julie?" Jason asked. "OH yeah I forgot. Umm...Julie, since we don't have a place for you to stay at yet, you can sleep in the last room on the left. Okay let's go!" And they ran out the door in mere seconds, leaving me all alone in the house. "Left behind, could be worse."

I walked back upstairs and went to the last room on the left, and when I entered it. It looked like it hadn't been used for a while. There was a large bed, a few chests here and there, a mirror with an old bracelet on it and purple carpet. It had a balcony with sunlight flowing in. "Nice, I wonder what's in the chests?" I went to open one up, and when I did, I was surprised to see that when I opened the chest, there was stuff floating right in front of me. Jason said something about an inventory, I guess that's what it was. I saw my sword. "I thought I had lost that thing!" I picked it up and wielded it with both hands. "Still feels the same." I commented as I stared at it's blade. _'Made of an enchanted silver found nowhere else, no scratches, no dulling, and ever lasting as long as the owner lives. Black leather handle for great grip too. Best gift ever mom.'_ I thought as I hugged the sword. I put it away and went back to searching the chest.

"There's nothing good in here, I guess they cleaned it out when this person moved out." Wonder who used to live here, it must've been a girl though, what boy would want purple carpeting. I sat down on the bed and sighed deeply. "No going home soon, maybe I should just take a nap, and this all would disappear. Be careful what you wish for." I flopped over to my side and curled my legs to my chest. "It might come true."

* * *

**After The Briefing Meeting . . . .** .

* * *

Sky, Ty, and Jason had just finished up the briefing meeting and were walking back to the main house. "That took forever!" Sky complained as he rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, those are the best recruits we have, but they seem to have a million questions! Even for me that's a lot." Jason complained as well. They expected Ty to talk as well, but he just remained quiet and walked along with them. "Ty? YOu okay?" Sky asked him. "Umm yeah, I'm okay. The meeting was so long that it made me a bit mute I guess. So what are we going to do when we get home. Mitch and Jerome are probably still helping out with the guards." Ty said. "Well we can tell Julie more about this place, she still seems a bit lost about all of this." Jason remarked as he took the lead of the group. "Yeah, we still have to warn her about that one guy." Sky said to Jason. "Oh yeah, what was his name? Was it Ryu or something like that? I don't know, but if she get him angry, she might get hurt badly, remember the last time he lashed out?" "Yeah, man that was brutal, if only he could use that in the battlefield. Sundee was there from the beginning and he said that the dude probably close to death after the beating. Where did he come from anyways?" Sky asked Jason. "There is a rumor that he is from a distant village we aren't aware of. It's probably far ahead of the north lands. If she goes up against him she might die actually, when she was struck with the poisoned sword from the squid soldier, it should've killed her. She was lucky that time." "Do you think she might get into trouble when we tell her she has to be apart of the army?" Ty asked. "Well judging by the way she is right now, she might possibly, unless we keep watch over her. We still don't know that much about her. But I can feel like you have a liking to her Ty." Ty blushed at the thought. "I don't, but she could be a new leader of the army. Ever since Da-" "Ty, we've been over this. I don't wanna talk about _her." _Sky said in a serious tone. "Sorry, but I'm just saying that she could be apart of the team. If she shows she is worthy." Ty explained as they drew closer to the large house with light still gleaming in it. "I'm starving." Ty said as he rubbed his stomach. "Okay, but who's turn is it to make dinner?" Jason asked. "It's my turn, and this time I won't burn it!" "Yeah right, you always mess up somewhere in your cooking!" Jason laughed as a grumpy face appeared on Sky. "Then why do you let me cook then?" Sky asked. "Because it's _your_ turn to cook." Ty said as they reached the front door.

When they entered inside, they were hit with a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. "Is Mitch cooking something?" Sky asked. "No, he usually just makes pork chops. Jerome eats fish only too, so who is it?" Ty asked. All three of them slowly walked toward the kitchen, so see Julie messing around with ingredients and test tasting things here and there. "Julie? Why are you cooking?" Jason asked her. "Oh, you guys are back. Took you guys long enough, I had enough time to take a long nap and start making myself some food. I thought it would be hard to make things I made in my other world, but with the food here it's simple. You guys want me to make you some?" She asked. "Yeah that'll be great!" Sky said. "What are you making exactly?" Jason asked as he approached Julie and the food. "Well, I used to like the food my mom made me, so I learn the recipe. Since there isn't rice anywhere, I just went with some bread and fish and I found some potions, so I just mixed it together and kept what tasted good. So just wait a while, I'm still not done. Here have a taste." Julie handed Jason a piece of fish with different particle effect on a piece of bread. Jason turned away from the others, tilted his helmet upwards and took a bite out of it, and then ate it up in a second. "That. Is. Amazing! I never tasted anything like this before!" Jason shouted as he faced his friends again. "Please hurry up, I want more of that!" Jason begged. "Woah, is it really that good?" Sky asked. "Better than a budder apple!" Jason replied. "Okay, then let's let Julie finish it up. Come on." The others walked out of the kitchen leaving Julie alone.

* * *

Thank goodness they left me alone. The food I was making is good, but I had to add something I brought from home to help it. "Okay, the fish is done, the bread is toasted and the cake is done. Just need a bit of something else." I reached into one of my pockets, and pulled out several blue and red colored berries. "Dragon berries make everything taste better."

Dragon berries grow in hot temperatures, but is the coldest of places. Bite into one of them, they are ice cold, after it wears off it becomes blazing hot, hot as a ghost pepper.  
I sprinkled some over each plate, and started carrying them to a table nearby. "Okay guys, the food is done!" I shouted out as I sat done at my plate. "This looks great, even for someone who doesn't cook." I said to myself as I stared at teh dish I had made. All three of them came running in and sat down in teh chairs quickly. "I call this dish, Lucky Fish." I told them before they started to even pick up one piece of the food. "What are these things?" Ty asked as he picked up one of the dragon berries. "I had some on me before I entered this world, so I decided to put them to use. I call them dragon berries. Now eat!"

I didn't even have to give the word, they started eating the stuff up as if it was nothing! I guess they really like my cooking, even if this is my first time cooking. They weren't eating the berries though, only I was. "guys I made you food, at least eat the berries, they aren't poisonous." I told them as I munched on some bread. "Oh sorry! We really like you food though." Jason apologized. "Who taught you to cook? I know it wasn't Jason." Ty asked me. "Yeaph! How cam wou kook that good!?" Sky had his mouth full with food, so I could barely hear him. But after he swallowed it he repeated himself. "How can you cook so good? I'm older than you and I can't cook to save my life!" "Well, I don't really know how to cook. I just use things I know would make a great dish, it's the only way I can make myself food when the meal tastes like coal." I told them as I finished up the last bits of my food. They all ate one berry at the same time, and even if there expressions were mostly hidden, they were bright red from the heat of the berries. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S HOT!" Sky shouted as he grabbed his water bottle. "Dude! It's...so...*cough*...HOT!" Ty choked as he went for his drink, Jason just stayed quiet and drank his beverage as well. As I watched this I just ate the leftover berries on my plate with ease, and they all looked at me with a crazy look. "Why aren't you burning up?!" Sky asked as he panted for air. "I've been eating these my whole life, even if I can feel it burning, it's really sweet, so I am used to it. It's in my blood, I can easily get used to very hot conditions. Plus milk would help better with the burning feeling." I advised them as I carried my plate away.

After a while, they decided to questioned me more about who I was. They asked the basic questions like how old I was and if I was good or bad.

"So what items are in your world? Are they like ours or are they very different?" Jason asked me. "They are very different, even the swords there aren't like yours. Here look." I pulled out my samurai sword and laid it in my lap, their eyes lit up in wonder and surprise. "That blade, it doesn't look like anything I've seen before, it doesn't even look like iron!" Jason said as he literally leaned over his chair to observe it. "That handle is different too! It's not wood like, it's like stone!" Jason commented on it more. "I wonder what durability it has, I doubt it's stronger than diamond, but strong than iron at least. Can I-" Jason tried to pick it up, but I took it away from him before he could do that. "No one touches this sword. It was given to me for my birthday. It's a samurai sword made of celestial silver that never dulls, never scratches, never breaks, and the handle has a great grip with black dyed leather with silk underneath. It's blade is like no other in my world, it's curled top and yet vertical base, it's design has never seen the eyes of any great samurai! It is the greatest blade I have ever-" I stopped myself, I was bragging about my sword, I never thought I would ever do that. "It's a very good sword. But just don't touch it, it's one of the very few things I have left now." I told them as I looked downwards to prevent them from seeing me blush from the embarrassment. "Is there anything else you have on you that is important as well?" Sky asked. "Umm..Y-Yes, yes, umm...well for starters, my necklace." I took my necklace off and showed them it. "What is it?" Ty asked. "Let me explain. It was a gift from both of my parents, it's a crystal necklace with a dragon seal of my father's crest, and it has a very special charm or something of that sort that helps me keep con-" I stopped for a moment to think. _'I don't want to tell them about my powers! They might stop helping me and use me as a weapon or something! Think of something quick Julie!'_ I thought as my mind raced. "It keeps me from using up too much of my energy or get tired too quick. It isn't as great as the sword, but it has it's secrets." I took my necklace back and put it around my neck once again. "What kind of secrets?" Ty asked me. "Secrets that are only for my ears only. I'm never showing those to anyone, ever. So what's next?" I asked in a cheery voice. I wasn't really talkative back home, but I guess their joy rubs off. "Any talents we should know?" Jason asked. "Oh umm...well I can draw, I am good with pyrotechnics, and I'm a bit good in the other things, but those are the secrets." "What about fighting?" Jason asked me. "I'm very good with the sword you know, and I guess I can learn how to use a bow and arrow." I told them. "Okay I guess we can show you how to shoot a bow and arrow, never hurts to see your sword work. I guess she will be a perfect recruit." Jason said to the others. "Recruit? Wait! You want me to help in this stupid war you guys have going on!" Why didn't I see this sooner. God I hate myself sometimes. "Well yeah, since we can't send you home for the time being, we thought might as well have you help us while we help you." Sky explained to me. "BUt you're going up against derpy squids! If they go on land they die! Just stay away from the oceans and can't you just burn them or something!" I complained. "No, it's not as simple as you think Julie, they have evolved just enough to make sword that are poisoned! They can walk now, and even if they are out of the water, they have helmets with an enchantment called drowning. They can easily come to a village and kill them off, now do you think it's a stupid war?" When Sky sounds serious, he get's scary, and my father scares the living life out of tiger but not me, this does though. "I didn't know it was like that..." I sighed and took my sword out. "Fine, you guys took me and after saving me, and welcomed me, it'll be the less I can do. Just don't make me change my look. I don't quite like 'butter', it doesn't match my outfit really." I told them with a very faint smile on my face. "Great! Training starts tomorrow! And you'll meet the rest of the team tomorrow too. So I guess it's about time to turn in." Sky said loudly as he stood up from his seat. "Yeah, I guess I'll be going to my room. So am I going to stay here forever or are you guys going to get me a house or something?" I asked them as I followed them along the stairs._  
_

"Well, we were thinking about making you apart of the team of leaders, but we don't know you that well, so we'll wait and see." Sky answered me as I stepped on the top step. "Well, night!" "Night!" Everyone else said to each other as I entered my room.

It still didn't really like home of course, but I tried to get to sleep, but everytime I doze off, I woke up with a cold sweat. So when I finally was able to stay asleep, I had a nightmare I guess.

* * *

The dream, was a bit hazy, but I could see that I was in a dark room, tied to a chair. There was a spotlight on me, but it wasn't even bright enough for me to see very far. "_Hello! Is anyone out there!" _I shouted out into the darkness, but the only response I got wasn't silence, it was maniacal laughter, from a girl I think. "So you're the strongest being in that other world! Ha! I've seen cows that look stronger!" A bit a lit appeared in front of me, revealing only parts of the women's face, she had sea green eye color and aqua blue hair. "Who are you?" I asked her. She just walked up to me and socked me in my cheek. "Don't speak unless spoken too. There is a reason why you were brought here, join us or lose your life. I'll give you time to choose, but I'll visit again. Hahahaha!" SHe began laughing again as a creepy smile appeared on one part of her face. "Why am I here?! Why am I tied up!" I questioned her. "Shut up, I wish we summoned a more shy one, but I guess my magic skills aren't specific enough yet, this isn't the first time I made a mistake, but my army could use a human as a soldier. Ha! I bet your powerless too, just as I though!" She seemed amused with just looking at me and thinking that I was pathetic. It made my blood boil. "You're the one talking smack, you may act like this but your just a chicken. You don't know what I can- OUCH! THAT HURT!" SHe had punched me again. "You don't listen either, how imperfect, weren't you like royalty somewhere done your family line? Your a disgrace I bet!" She laughed again. "Who the fuck are you?! Why am I dreaming this! This is all just messed up!" I shouted out loud as I tried to free my hands from behind the chair, which eventually were free, but when I stood up to hit her, she was gone, and I was alone in the darkness.

The dream just remained like that, it creeped me out.

This day was just messed up, all of it, just messed up in my head. I was never normal to begin with, I guess is fate's way of saying that I had to allow it.

Maybe it would all go away when I wake up, and I'll be in my bed at home, hearing my sister bang on my door trying to wake me up.

_Maybe..._

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys liked it, I had made this in a rough draft before I even started fanfiction, and I thought "Hey! If my readers liked my other minecraft stories with one of my OC's! I bet they'll liek this one too!" This is just the first chapter though, and since you guys have never seen this OC before, I will continuely show her personality and history as the story goes on because it's a great mixture I am making and you guys get to taste it! So see ya later, and...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	2. The Old, and The New

**Me: In the last chapter, Julie had been sucked into a new world of blocks, where she found friends she had never thought to have, but she has a dream that tips her scale of her mood.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had just woken up with a cold sweat. The dream made me feel restless, and when I had looked into the mirror, I looked like the walking dead. "Ugh, I hate it when I wake up from nightmares, I always look like a ghost." I trudged out of my room and walked downstairs and flopped into a chair. I felt like a ghost today, restless and empty, my usually mood after a bad dream. "Oh, you're awake." I looked up to see Ty at teh foot of the stairs, smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and flopped my head back down. "Are you feeling okay Julie?" He asked me. "If feeling like a ghost is okay, then I am just peachy. Sorry, but every time I have a bad dream of some sort, I act like this. It's usual." I wasn't feeling sick, I was just feeling a bit...what's the word? I guess ghost like is the only one I can think up for this. It drains my energy fast, so I'm restless in the morning after. "Maybe if you have something to eat. I'll start making some food, the others should be up in a minute. Get's some rest Julie, you're going to need it." Ty advised me. "I just need an apple and some water, I'll be good for the rest of the day." I told him as I slouched in my chair even more. "Just don't let it get to you that much, I've seen this happen before, you can get sick you-" "I go those this everyday, I know what to do." I told him as I sat back up in my chair.

It wasn't long when I heard Sky running down teh steps, and stopping dead in his tracks. "Julie? You ok-" "Had a dream, I'm ok." I told him as my stomach growled from hunger. "You look like you saw herobrine." "Who is that?" I asked. "Nothing, just a myth in our world, I forgot that you aren't from here...eh." He awkwardly laughed and walked to the kitchen.

I had no clue how much time had passed, but I just remembered blurs of people passing by and me talking. It was like I had no sleep at all, he, it was actually funny to me. I eventually feel asleep, until I smelled food. My stomach growled for it, so when I woke up to get some, right in front of my face, was some hairy creature of some sort. "Hello there!" It greeted me. ". . ." I never seen a creature like this before, it was hairy all over, but it had a suit on, with a tie too. "Hey biggums! You woke her up!" Right behind him appeared a young man with light brown hair, a checkered jacket, and brown eyes. "Excuse my friend here, I am Bajan Canadian! Or Mitch to my friends, and this fuzzy creature is Jerome." "I'm a bacca, so who are you?" Jerome asked me. "I am Julie, so there are more creatures in this world than I thought." I told them. "Yeah, we heard from the others that you are an alien or something." Mitch pushed Jerome out the way and was now the center of my attention. "I' not an alien, I am . . . . human by mind, but I just come from a different world, it's like...'this' but different. Can you leave me alone?" I asked of him. "Nope! I won't leave you alone until you tell me that you are an alien-" I pushed his face away and got up. "I need food." I told them as I trudged to the kitchen.  
Ty gave me a pork chop and some milk in a bucket, it was surprisingly small enough to be a glass. I was feeling a bit better, but I was still in a grumpy mood. Playing with my sword helps me lose the feeling, but they were still eating and I had stayed in the common room.

"Hello!" Mitch's head appeared above me with a smile on his face. "What do you want?" I asked him. His smile turned into a wide grin. "Are you ready to be shown around the city?!" He asked me. "I guess so, can you get away from my face." I tried to push his face away, but I couldn't take the smile off of him. "Does the vampire not want to see me smile?" "Hey! I'm not that pale! And I am not gothic either!" I shouted at him, which made his smile turn into a frown. "Sorry, hey Jerome!" In a split second after he had called out his name, Jerome can running in. With Sky following after. Sky had walked up to me, and he looked disappointed. "Hey um Julie, it turns out that Jason, Ty, and I can't give you the tour and stuff today. We have to send off the scout group with three other members of the team, so Mitch and Jerome will be taking over." _'There are more members of the leaders, this must be a pretty big army if it needs eight total leaders._' "So I have to follow these two around all day?" I asked him. "Not all day. They are in charge of the guards here that protect the walls and inner city, and they help train the newest recruit we get all teh time. When it comes to battle they know what to do. Trust them._" _ Then he left without me saying something in protest. But Jerome and Mitch had dragged me out of the house after that, they showed the important buildings, the rivers that ran through it, and in the center of the city was a fountain with a golden statue. It had Sky holding a sword, with a squid's head on it. It looked derpy, but I saw a lot of people staring at it and leaving pieces of gold in the fountain, small ones though. I had asked Mitch why they were doing that, and he had told me that they respect the Sky Army so much that they would always leave a piece of gold at one of the many statues of the leaders scattered across the city. I was like they were honoring a god or a deity of some sort, but they really liked them, it was like there was a happy atmosphere all around the city, but everywhere we went to see and to check out, people stared at me and whispered.

Mitch and Jerome where noticing it too, but they kept a smile on their face and kept on walking and talking to me, until we stopped at a huge dojo like place. There wasn't a roof or anything to cover the people there, but there were walls with stands and stairs. "Is this some kind of colosseum?" I asked Mitch. "Well, only if we find a recruit that can survive a fight with one of us without passing out, then they can go on special missions like going straight to a squid's base or something, but we rarely have one since a lot of people chose to practice more instead of just going head on." There were a lot of people here, they all seemed so focused with hitting the blue dummies and hitting a bulls eye on a target. They even clashed with each other just for the practice, perfect way to get rid of your anger that's for sure. "Does anyone ever get hurt here?" I asked Jerome. "No, rarely, but there is an accident here and there, maining because there is this one guy that takes it way too far, it's like he has no pause button! If we see him, well tell you." "Okay..." I can handle myself, but I put it off of my mind.  
"Okay! Here is a not used area yet, so grab a sword, and slash at that dummy. Don't worry, it can't break, it's make of the strongest stuff we could find." Mitch directed me to a table with three types of swords and had bows and arrows, and axes for some reason. "What kind of material?" I asked. "Obsidian, it's the only strongest thing we could get, bedrock is unbreakable you know." _'If I knew what that was it was I would agree._' I stood in front of the swords and saw the blades shine in the sun light. "Don't be shy! Bit one up that you like!" Mitch advised me. "For me I would pick good old betty." Jerome said as he reached for the diamond axe. "I don't really like any of these swords, they aren't sharp enough, and they wouldn't move with my hand work. If you don't mind, I have a sword of my own I would like to use." I told them. "Okay...but normally people use those kind of swords, they get enchantments to help, but if you have one go ahead!" Mitch allowed me to use my sword, I hope I blow their minds. I had time to place my items back into my cargo belt, and I pulled out a small dagger, and Jerome and Mitch started laughing. "That's your sword! You sure you wanna use that?!" They laughed as I held the dagger. "Just watch. With a movement of a finger and..." I positioned my thumb onto the handle of the dagger, and in a split second, the handle grew a bit larger, and the silver blade of the dagger stretched out and curled at the tip to form my glorious sword, and to form the shock on the bacca and canadian's faces. "How can you do that!" Mitch ran over to me and stared at the sword. "It has a charm on it, only I can use, it turns the sword into a dagger when I want it to, and a sword for battle. I never did much fighting, but I am still good with it." Mitch was completely mesmerized with the sword, and Jerome tried to knock him out of it, by saying it was a regular iron sword. BUt I had to open my mouth up and tell him it was made from silver, and it wasn't found anywhere within this world. I had finally gotten Mitch away, and looked at the dummy ahead of me. I focused my blade at the painted derpy face on the blue dummy, and let my instincts take control, and in a quick blur, I was behind it, with my hands both on the handle, sword wielded by my side, and as I looked back. The dummy was slowly falling down, with it's contents of stuffing falling out.

* * *

Everyone in the training part of the arena has seen Julie's slash the dummy in have with her sword. Swords dropped and arrows fell, as everyone looked over to see the squid dummy's torso fall to the ground. Julie wasn't shocked, she was just happy to use her sword. To her it was easy to slice it.

Julie had walked back to Mitch and Jerome, wide eyed at what damage she had done, and she just smiled at them. "I may have never battled before, but I have the sword skills to be a warrior." Julie had sat upon the table and waited to hear the sounds of metal clashing again and strings being pulled, but all that came was silence. "What? No one has ever destroyed one of those things? It went through it like butter!" That's when the gasps came. _'Oops, forgot that it's gold here._' Julie thought as Mitch and Jerome had finally came back to their senses. "Okay, you are good with a sword, we have establish that. What about a bow?" Jerome handed Julie a bow and arrow and started walking toward a target, expecting her to follow, when she set up the arrow in the bow, and the arrow went flying straight into the target Mitch and Jerome were facing. They were left speechless.

* * *

I couldn't believe it was that easy to shoot an arrow, it felt nice, but not as great as my sword's power. Mitch and Jerome had told me that I did great, but I really didn't like praise that much, but they were so bewildered with my skills that I knew as normal and had called Sky and Ty over. I slashed many more for them to see and shoot maybe about a thousand arrows to prove that I had it down. Everyone else that were still around, when practicing and trying even harder, I could tell from the grunts of frustration and exhaustion.  
Sky and the others had went on with helping the others around me, but Ty stayed behind to provide more dummies for my sword. "How many more do you want to kill?" Ty asked after he had replaced another destroyed squid for me. "Until the sun goes down I suppose, this is fun for me you know. I wish I could do this all of the time back home." I said to Ty as I slashed the new one down, this time into a million pieces. "This obsidian stuff isn't that strong you know. It's like paper to my blade." I laughed as I picked up a tiny piece of it's fabric, which had a small layer of black melted rock on it. "It's a thin layer, but it never break that easily, with a diamond sword it takes maybe about three months for it to wear down, we might need more miners for the rock!" Ty said to me as he gathered up the remains. "Fine I'll stop, there's no one here to battle with anyways, none of them can last." I told him. "Hey, you haven't challenged one of us yet. But there is one person that might be able to last more than a second with you, but it's too dangerous." This had caught my attention. "Who is he then?" I asked him. "No, I am not going to tell you. He nearly killed a person, we can't have that happen." "Does he at least still train here with teh rest of these people?" I asked him. "Yeah he does, but don't go looking for him-" He was interrupted by a young boy running out of the place sobbing. _'Bingo! Found a clue to where he is. Time for battle._' "Hey, umm...I'm going to see if I can find Sky, I forgot to thank him for letting me use that empty room." I ran off before Ty could say something about it, and I started walking the way that boy came running from.

To be honest, I was actually excited to find this guy, a fight with danger, the one thing I wished to do back at home. Not many people come to visit my family, let alone know the arts of sword fighting. I was feeling hopeful that it would a good fight, but as I reached the back of the arena, I could see a young boy, maybe about 14, just swinging his sword at a very tall person, and he kept on dodging them, until he swung at him, and knocked him down. He had won quickly. The tall teen was smiling at his victory while his opponent got up and ran. "Anyone else wanna challenge me!" It was a warning, not an offer.

No one else walked up to him, they just stood far from him and quivered in fear. Fear might be the only thing stopping them from getting hurt. He leaned against the wall and stuck his sword in the ground below him. He had white and red hair, White mostly, the red was just on his left side. He had gold color eyes, but he looked tough. Maybe a rebel of some sort. I didn't quite like the fact that he was feared more than usual, with his choice of hair color, I'm surprised no one hasn't taken him down yet. "Hey! Whitehead!" I called to him. Everyone around him turned there gaze at me, but his stare remained only at the ground. "Hey! Snowy! I'm talking to you!" I shouted at him. He growled at me, finally staring up toward me. "What do you want little girl?" He asked me. "I heard that you can use a sword, I came here to challenge you!" I stepped closer to the crowd, and saw that there was a white square around me. "What makes you so sure you would win?" He asked me with his haunting gaze. "I...have a hunch that you will mess up somewhere. With a hair color like that I wouldn't be surprise if you do." The crowd gasped at what I had said, and it had made him mad. "Someone get her a sword. I got a bone to pick with you know!" Someone had tossed me an iron sword, but I just threw it to the ground. "I have my own." I pulled out my samurai sword, and it had awed the people staring at it with it's unique shape. "Go on your side, I'll be on mine. Start the countdown!" He ordered as he stood opposite of me in the white square. A girl with red hair approached the square. This guy had his own system set up, a match area, a referee, and a surplus of sword. "Okay! No injuries such as cutting or the severing of limbs, bashing in the skulls, or stabbing. First person to be knocked out of the square or to lose their sword is the loser. Last man standing will be the winner. Get into position!" She ordered.

The boy pulled his sword out and let the sun shine on it's diamond surface and into my eyes. Dirty cheater. I let my mind go blank, and focused. "On my mark! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Swords up!"  
I didn't even know what went through my head, but we both charged head on, top speed, and the swords clashed with a loud noise emanating from it, it had echoed to the other side of the arena. We were evenly match I could say, if he didn't kick my leg out and cause me to fall on one knee, he swung at my still sword, but I grabbed his foot, pulled it, and he fell over. I stood up and then, bam. He had kicked me to the very edge of the area. _'That hurt! I think he knocked the wind out of me. That dirty cheater!'_ I thought as I coughed. I still had my sword in my hand, but I could hear his footsteps come closer to mine. So I sprang up to my feet, and started blocking with my sword, until I saw that it wasn't him, it was Deadlox, blocking the boy from swinging at me. "I told you it was dangerous to find him, you got hurt because of it. Go back to the house, you know the way." "What! I'm fine okay, I just want to put whitehead in his place! He is having his own little matches and cheats with cheap moves!" I felt my blood boil a bit as I crossed my arms at him. "Julie, you think it's that easy. He kicked you in the chest! It could've been your face or something! Go back to the house or I will make sure you go back." "Hey! She still wants to fight! Let her fight okay! I won't hurt your flower too much." What the fuck he say? "Hey! I am no one's 'flower'! I'm thorns!" It was like a war had started between us. "Hey! She is a rookie member of the team crafted! You hurt her or disrespect her, your going to the prison! Which do you want punk? The war or time?" Ty asked the boy. "Who said I had to listen to you, she'll probably be cut down in the battlefield!" I never really agreed to be in this war. I just realised that. "Hey you stop talking smack-" "I don't wanna fight in this stupid war, I'm out of here!" _'Great, this just turned into one of the fights I have with my father. I better leave before I go rogue.' _I started walking away, when the fight kept on going. "Until we get you home, you have to train just in case, so you are fighting with us!" An order, not a choice I can make. It reminded me of the very first argument I had. I started feeling the tears coming back. That wasn't good. "Leave me alone for a while. I need some time." The sadness was already affecting my voice. "Julie? You okay?" Ty asked me. "I just need time. Nothing's wrong, just a floating memory drifted by and I need...bye." I ran out of there, leaving my sword behind knowing that Deadlox would bring it back. I ran as quick as I could, trying to cover my eyes and putting my bangs over my eyes as much as I could, but it could only cover my right eye.

* * *

I reached the house in no time, Jason was there, but I had ran to my room they had given me. Closed the door, tried to figure out how to lock it, and just sat in a corner closest to the balcony. It was well lit in the room, but when I let the tears fall, the room lit up with each tear falling onto my clothes. Tiny little flames, they can provide light, but they don't burn. "Why do I want to go home, when I'll just fight with father and not be listened to? But it seems to follow me around like a curse. Even if I am not in the same world, it follows me like a sickness. Guess I really am a freak, cursed to be one, born to look like one." I wasn't happy at all. Rarely anything bothers me, but when it does it mostly has two outcomes, I get mad at it, or I get sad from it, my little life. "I wonder if Ty is worried for me, nah. I really hope he brings my sword back, I really need it." Talking to myself helps a little, and soon I stopped crying, and I wiped the fire away until nothing was to be seen. I got up, and looked outside, it was night time already, and I could see the moon. "I'm surprised no one has came to check up on me. My little curse, even if it isn't real, it feels like it." I laughed as I leaned against the window separating the balcony from the inside. I was staring at the stars when someone started knocking at the door. I walked to it and opened it up, to see Sky with an unhappy face. "Julie, Ty had reported to me that you had picked a fight with someone we told you not to mess with, and he kicked you harshly. Is this true?" He asked me. "Yes. And I have to say-" "No, Julie we are the leaders, or generals of this army, and we lead the city as well. What we say goes, and it's not just from our eyes, we do it for the people to be safe, and if we tell you not to mess with someone specifically, then you don't do it. Do you understand?" Sky told me. "I was just trying to set him in place, give him a taste of of what he does. Look, I know it was a bit childish to solve it with a fight, but I know what I am doing sometimes. I had great responsibilities like you once, but I guess now you're the king of this place where I have no rule." His expression was like a face palm for me. "King? No, when did I ever say I was a king? Why did you say that?" He asked me. "Nothing, my issues, my business, anyways...did Ty bring back my sword? I left it there by accident and I was hoping he saw it." An uneasy feeling crawled into my stomach as Sky adjusted his sunglasses. "He didn't. After you stormed out of the arena, he went chasing after you, but he was tripped and had fallen. So he came back early, he left your sword there..." "..." My heart stopped. _'My beloved sword, left out in the open to be stolen by anyone, the only second gift I had ever received by family...I think my heart just dropped.'_ I panickling thought as felt my blood freeze. "Are you telling me that my sword is out there, in the open, where anyone can steal it, or throw it away?" I asked him. "Umm...yeah, look we'll just wait until morning when they open it up and- are you okay Julie? You look pale." I could feel myself becoming pale, but my knees began to feel non-existence. "Sky, I don't feel all that good. Get Jason and them- quick!" I fell to the floor in a heap, and I was shaking a lot. What was this? Is this a panic attack or something? I feel like crawling back into the corner again.

Sky had saw me fall to the floor, and he ran downstairs for the others. Ty came and carried me downstairs where all of them sat be down in one of their chairs, I still was feeling shaky, as if I would break into a million pieces, like a mirror. "Julie? Can you hear me!" Jerome asked me. "Y-Yeah...I just want my sword okay...then I'll be back to normal." I told them. "I'm sorry, but there is a curfew on the city. Past midnight it's no one on the streets. Mobs might spawn so we have to take precautions." Jason explained to me, as if that would make me feel better. "How is that suppose to help? Can I get something to drink or...or*cough*" _'Wow, this really was affecting my physical being, and I think it might get to my mental state of mind too._' "Mitch go get the potion of healing!" Sky ordered. Mitch went and came lightning fast, and handed me a pink glowing bottle with bubbles coming off of it. "Drink it, it will help." Ty advised me as he helped me open the bottle. When I drank it, I felt it working, literally. I could feel it's contents working around my insides and 'fixing' the things wrong, I wasn't shaking anymore and I could feel my legs again. "What was in that?" I asked. "Glistening melon. Just brew it with a water bottle mixed with nether warts, you get a miracle in a bottle. Don't you have potions back in your world?" Ty asked me. "Yeah, but they're different, like some are to make people sleep instantly, to poison, to kill on the spot, and some even for love, that one should've never been invented." The wonders of my world seemed to catch interest with them. "What types of ingredients are used?" Jason asked me. "Flowers, herbs, limbs of animals sometimes? I don't know! I only brewed one potion before and it was just for turning into a shadow like my sister does-" _'Julie you are a an idiot for telling them!'_ "You have a sister?" Jerome asked. "Yeah, a twin sister." "Does she look like you or just a bit different?" Ty asked. "If I were looking into a mirror, I see my reflection of me, when I look at my sister it's like looking in a mirror." "And what's this about her turning into a shadow?" Sky questioned me. "Look, it isn't anything bad, but she has a gift, she practiced with it, and now she can turn herself into a shadow and back into her normal form to get to places, like through doors and stuff. It's basic magic, but it's hard to master to use it for traveling and not just hiding or disappearing once in a while." _'This is like explaining what fairies are to toddlers! They have a friend that is a sorcerer!' _"Born or learned?" Sky asked me, as if he knew the truth. "Born and mastered it throughout the years." I told him. "Can everyone just get out of my face!" I shouted as I stood up and pushing all of them away and out of my face. "If she was born with them, do you have any?" Sky asked me. _'Shit, I think he knows! Think of something fast Julie!_' "Nope, she was the lucky one I guess. But I can at least help her out, but that's gonna be a while until then." I lied through my teeth. "Okay, for a second I had thought you were a mage or something. So let's go eat some food." Truth be told I wasn't that hungry, I felt out of place again. "I think I'll skip dinner, I need some fresh air." I told them. "Okay, but today I cooked, and you're going to miss out on some nice mushroom stew!" Jason shouted to me as I was about to go outside. "I'm good!"

"Ugh, even if I wanted to eat something, I think I might throw it back up. That potion isn't doing that much good for me. Guess I can't handle glistening melon." I complained as I sat outside. I was staring up at the stars. Not a single constellation I could recognize, but there was one that I could always make out, even if it wasn't in the season. Draco, the dragon constellation, I could just connect enough stars to form it, and it was right by the square moon. "Too bad it's a serpent dragon, not a full body one. No pretty wings, or sharp claws. Guess the stars like the snake better than a lizard." '_Father used to say that he was named after it, because his father had thought he would be strong enough to even be known by the stars. Those good ole days._' I sighed as I looked back down. I reached for the pocket where I kept the dagger form of the sword, just to make sure it wasn't there. "I really need my sword back. How can I be so careless to leave it there?" I asked myself. "I can't just make another one, that one was one of a kind. I can't even get the materials to make it anyways! Just my luck." "It's just your luck that I'm feeling generous." I had no clue who was talking to me, it startled me. "Who's there?!" I asked. "You don't remember my voice? I'm the one you called Whitehead!" I looked around the corner of the mansion like house and there he was. His silhouette that is. "Wait, you are that jerk from the arena!" I shouted at him with anger. "Guilty as charge. Look you forgot this at the arena, left it there before you ran off to go cry." He walked over to me and tossed me, my sword. _'I thought I made sure no one saw me with the tears, how did he know, Ty didn't even know it, and why did he bring me my sword back to me?_' "Why are you giving me my sword back?" I asked him. "I don't need a new sword, plus since I am never going into battle, I rather have you die with it then with me collecting dust. Just take it and leave." _'Strange, a jerk who is being nice to the freak. Something is up_' "You want something in return. A fight? Money?" I asked him. "That necklace of your's, it's not from here is it." "..." I was getting a weird vibe from him now. "If you ever do go back to your world, then take me with you. I'm tired of living here. It's everyone for themselves. A trade, your sword for a ticket to your world, deal?" He asked me. "Wait what?! What makes you so sure I will be taking you back with me! I have the sword now so you can leave." I told him. "You spoiled little brat, no wonder I'm still in disbelief that you live in the main house, this is like a shrine to the gods, but you aren't the first girl in that house. Only the girls that are an interest of one of team crafted. Little girl, I bet you can't live a day without their-" "I can survive on my own, but there is a little bug in my way!" I shouted to him before running up at him and pushing him. "Really? That's all you can do-" "Watch and learn what a girl can do!" I closed my fist and drove it straight into his chest and again in his shoulder. It had caused him to topple over and fall to the ground. "You little bit-" "Save it for next time ya idiot! Never come here again or else, it will be my sword next time!" I picked my sword back up and turned it into it's dagger form, and walked back to the steps of teh front door, when I heard him talk again. "I have a bone to pick with you now." He told me. "Well just in case of the future, the name's Julie." I told him in an unfriendly tone.  
I was about to enter the house, when he spoke again. "Ryuga, Ryuga is my name." He told me. "Don't mess with me is the future, you'll regret it." I warned him one last time as I entered the house.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating, and they were all gathered in the common room, as if they were waiting for Julie to come back. Once she did so, she had taken notice of their patience. "Hey guys." She awkwardly greeted them. "Who were you talking to?" Sky asked Julie. _'Were they eavesdropping on me! I guess they don't trust me._' "It was Ryuga, the guy from the arena, he had my sword and gave it back, in return for a ticket to my world." Julie told them, told them one lie, might as well tell them one truth. "That bastard would black mail you in an instant Julie, don't trust him." Sky advised her as she flopped onto the last open chair there. "Well he told me something he didn't really mean to tell. There used to be a girl here, that was just like me, who was she?" She asked them, but their expressions turned sad. "Here Julie, we have a picture of her as well." Sky got up and walked to an area under behind the stairs that Julie wasn't aware about yet. She followed him and he led her to a hallway, with no doors, but just one giant portrait of all of the team crafted member. "There is Seto, Husky, Sundee, Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Jason, me...and Dawn." He had pointed to each and everyone of them, they were all surrounding a girl in the center, she was sitting in a chair right below Sky. She had two different colors of hair, dividing her left and right side with pink and blue, her eyes were green and blue, and she was wearing a blue shirt as well. "That's Dawn, or Dawnables." Sky informed again as his frown remained on his face. "How did she get here?" Julie asked him. "One day, Jason and I were walking down that river we found you in, making sure no squids had appeared, then, I saw her. She had washed up on the banks of the river. She wasn't hurt, but we took her back here just to make sure. When she woke up, she said she didn't remember anything, but just her name and a few other things. We decided that since she can't survive on her own with memory loss, we built her a bedroom, which is your's. As the longer her stay became, the more we got to know her, and then at one point, I got the guts to ask her on a...a date." He paused for a moment and looked back at the picture, then sighed. "Time didn't even matter after that, she was a great person, then one day, I asked her to marry me, she said yes. But, we never had the wedding ceremony, because a day before the wedding, she had wanted to go pick some flowers, but she had seen a nice patch of daisies outside the city walls. So Ty, Jason, and I went with her to protect her from any mobs, but we weren't cautious enough. She was ambushed, but several creepers, those things explode if you get close to them, and they got her before I could call out for help." Sky stopped again and paused, as if it telling this story about her was going to bring him to tears. "After they exploded, we searched for her body, but there was nothing, no flower petals, no body, not even her journal was found, she used to write in it to remember things. She had died in that explosion, but we still can't explain what happened to her body, but no one survives a creeper attack, not unless you are quick enough. It took more over a week just to stop crying about her, after we held her funeral on the day the wedding was suppose to happen, if it wasn't for Ty and the others, I would've taken my life probably." Sky had stopped again and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "So, she had died. That's why no one had used that room until I came along. But wait, she washed up on the river, didn't you think that was weird?" Julie asked Sky. "There were no other villages near here, but some people still try to make towns, before they're attacked, I guessed she was one of them and had lost her memory while trying to escape. So now you know who had lived here before you. Any thoughts?" Sky asked her. "Did anyone else recognize her at all after she came here?" Julie asked. "No, no one did, but they trusted her."

* * *

_'I feel like I've seen her in a dream before. Damn it! I hate it when I get dreams like those!_' I cursed myself as I left Sky alone in the hall of the portrait, with him trying to fight back his tears. I ignored the others as I walked upstairs, and I went to bed, with one small thought in my head. '_Where did I see that face before? Was it in that dream before?'_

* * *

**Me:Okay! I finally finished this! Since school started for me, things have been a wreck for my schedule! Plus I have my first homework of the year, so it might take me even longer than usual to write these and post chapters, but on weekends, I have all the time in the world, so I will try my best for my viewers!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	3. I Owe You One

I couldn't sleep at all again, I kept waking up again and again, and I wasn't even thinking about anything, no nightmares, no dreams, and nothing else could wake me, it was silent all throughout the house. It was killing me.  
It bothered me greatly, I don't know why though. I'm used to this kind of stuff all the time. Back home I couldn't go to sleep after I had an argument with my father or my mother. Then, when I finally had enough of it, I got up onto my feet, and then passed out! I hit the floor and fell into a darkness of sleepy dreams. Only one dream though, one very real dream.

* * *

I was walking around in a forest near my home, I could recognize it so clearly, I had walked through it a million times with my sister when we both were fed up. But this time I was alone.

_There was once a dragon, who was strong, but weak, than one day she vanished into thin air, not to ever to see her homeland..._

Someone had started singing in the dream, it wasn't my voice though. It wasn't a real song, but they sang the words of a story I think.

_She went to a world where there were only two kinds, the ones of water and the ones of land, and they offered her a hand..._

It was coming from deep within the forest, a part I knew never existed. As the farther I walked, without a thought in my head, the darker it got. It was nighttime in the dream, and soon it was pitch black.

_The ones of water gave her a choice to choose, but she was naive and picked wrongly. She went to land, and was going to end up in the ground..._

It was a girl singing, she was standing by a candle in the forest, but she was wearing a cloak to disguise her.

_So I ask of you, before you go any farther, who will you fight for little dragon, for the Sky Army or for my father?_

She stopped singing and she blew out the candle, and I was left in darkness. Until I felt something wrap around my wrists, it was rough, like rope of some sort, but it feel as itchy as wool. I was falling backwards, and I sat down on something. I wanted to move, but it was like I was in a daze, like I was sleepwalking. Then, the candle was lit again, but it was a red torch now. I could feel my lungs fill with air, and I felt like I was slowly coming back to my senses, to the point I could move my fingers, feel myself breathing, and I could smell saltwater and fish. When I finally had control of all of my body, I gasped.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around slowly. "Welcome back Julie, I'm sure you made yourself comfortable in your seat. We ran out of wool for your rope." It was that girl from the other dream!  
"Why am I here?!" I asked her. "I've been keeping my eye on you little girl, and so far you've made very wrong choices my dear. Befriending the leader of the other army, such potential for a warrior, but you can't see straight, can you. Ha!" She was just as rude as ever. Laughing at me, just because of what I do. "Who the fuck do you think you are! Do you think this rope can hold me!" I easily freed myself quickly, and I ran up to the girl, before someone grabbed me from behind. "Don't hurt my daughter!" It was a squid, like the one that had attacked me, but this one had a crown on. "Let me go!" I bit his arm, and he let me go and recoiled as I leaped toward the girl, and suddenly, the red torch turned to normal, and I could see her face. Blue and aqua green hair, blue eyes, she looked just like Dawn, but she looked meaner. "Dawn? Sky told me you died!" I stood there, staring at Dawn in disbelief. "That's not my real name you idiotic girl! It's Dew! I never died, I just escaped." She told me. "But the guys held a funeral for you, Sky cried for you, that's what he told me." I told her. "He also told you that he didn't find my body. Can't you make the connection already!" She yelled at me. "My father is kind of the Squids, and we've been fighting for years to control land and sea, but since Sky has the upper hand with the resources, it's been a tie game so far. Then I thought one day, if Sky killed himself, his army would fall apart at the seams. So the plan was to make him fall in love with me, and then when I faked my death, he would be so sad that he would take his own life just to be with me in the Aether, but his stupid friends made him forget, and he is still living today! So I came up with another plan, it there is The End, a Nether and Aether, separate worlds, there must be another world like ours, so with a bit of magic I stole from Seto, I found a way to find someone that is strong enough to give any side the advantage. I tried it twice, each one I messed up the location, you were the second one. And the squid I sent out to go get you was killed before he could even get to the portal. The is another person from your world here too, but I think he died a long time ago. And as for you, do you still want to stay in that kingdom?" She asked me. "Better there than here! You are a evil little- Ow!" She slapped me in the face. "Be quiet!" "Never! You brought me here, to this world! Take me back now!" I demanded of her, but she just laughed. "The only way anyone from your world to go back is to be killed by something non-living, but caused by magic of some sort. You might as well join my father's army, we are winning by some, but with you we can destroy them. Last chance Julie." She held out her hand for me to shake, to join them. She must've been stupid to think I would even agree to this petty little war of theirs. "My father once told me that water and fire do not mix." I told her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked me. "You're ice cold, faking your death just for someone to kill themselves, and bringing me here. You're clearly human, but you have no humanity. You make me mad, fiery mad." I stood up, straight and tall, and glared at her intensely. "Don't mess with a dragon." I told her. "Or else you might get burnt." I felt my fingertips tingle as my nails grew long and sharp, and to solid black.  
_'No! Don't show them! Don't show them!_' It was racing through my mind, but I couldn't stop myself from transforming into what my blood hides from others. I felt my shoulder blades go loose as leathery black and purple wings sprouted out of them quickly. I saw the horror in Dawn's eyes grow as I stretched my wings out. "Father! End the session! End it now!" Dawn yelled as I walked toward her, but before I even took another step, I toppled to the ground, and everything around me went black, and I lost control of my senses once again, and fell back into a daze. It hurt a little to loose the senses again, but then all at once, it was blise and painful as my wings and claws shrunk without my command. The dream had ended, before I knew it, it felt so real though, as if it was a lucid dream.

* * *

When I woke up, my back and wrists ached for an unknown reason, I didn't do anything to hurt them, nothing at all. I layed there for a while just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I saw the sun light pouring through the balcony windows, and I could smell food being made downstairs. It smelled of fish and cake. "I better get up, or else I'm going to be drowsy all day." I said to myself as I finally sat up, which made my back say it hated me. I forced myself upwards, but I must've tripped over my boots, because I fell to the ground quickly. "What's wrong with me today? I'm never like this." I forced myself off of my stomach, and then, I felt something cold underneath my hands. I looked to see what it was, and it was water, from my boots. I tasted it, and it was saltwater too. "I never went anywhere last night, and the ocean isn't anywhere near here." I was confused on what to do, but my other hand that was supporting me up, slipped on the water, and I was slammed back to the floor.  
Appearing my slam to the floor was heard, because Ty came into the room as the speed of lightning. "Julie are you okay?!" He ran to me and helped me up, and he kept his hands away from my chest, and helped me up. "I'm fine Ty, thanks for helping. Ow!" My back was still killing me. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "Nothing, it's just my back and wrists hurt for some reason, and for some reason, there's saltwater on my floor." I told him. "Saltwater? The ocean is a 10 day trip straight and back." He told me. "In a dream I had early, I was in some place that smelled like fish, I saw the squid king in it, but it's a bit hazy to remember-" "The king of the squids! With the crown of butter?!" Ty asked me. "Yeah, why is that important?" I asked him. "That crown once belonged to one of Sky's ancestors, he was king of this very kingdom, but made it into a city without a king, just leaders, but an earlier king of the squids had drowned him in a river and took the crown. It's kind of how all of this started you know." _'A stolen crown? Is that important to be that dramatic?_' I thought in my head as I massaged my wrists with Ty sitting next to me.

Julie was rubbing her wrists gently trying to make them feel better as Ty watched beside her, with a fast beating heart. '_Why do I always get like this everytime we are alone. I never got like this with other girls, maybe I'm getting sick or something. Too many hours on duty I guess._' Ty thought as he adjusted his headset nervously. He looked back at Julie after that and saw her pale face, with a small bruise on her right cheek. "Julie, how did you get that bruise? Did Ryuga punch you or something?" Ty asked her. "What! I have a bruise!" She said softly, as she tapped her face several times before finding the small bruise. "Ow. I guess I did get hurt some how, maybe that's another clue why my back hurts too." "Here let me get a good look at it, it might just be some dirt or something." Ty said as he grabbed Julie's chin and faced him. Ty jumped a little when he saw her face, he had brought it too close to his, and he saw her amethyst eyes. "Is there something wrong with it?" Julie asked, making Ty come back focus. "No, it's just that...I never really seen your face this up close before." _'Shit! Now my heart is beating even harder now! Damn it Ty what is wrong with you_!' Ty cursed himself as he kept staring at Julie. "Um Ty can you let go of me, my neck is starting to hurt now." Julie told him. "Sorry! It is a bruise, anyways I'll be downstairs!" Ty then ran out of the and back downstairs and quickly sat back down at the table, where Sky was already present. "Ty, you okay?" Sky asked him. "Dude, what does it mean when your heart beats faster than normal around a girl?" Ty asked. "Then you have a crush." Sky told him. "Dude, who do you think would _date_ Julie?" Ty asked. "Judging by her personality, that dude would have to be either crazy or insane, maybe even psychopathic. That girl can chop straight through obsidian and go up against that mad man Ryuga and survive most of it!" Sky answered Ty. "My heart was beating when I went to go check up on Julie, am I crazy because of that!?" He asked. Sky stared at him in disbelief. "No! You like her! Hahaha!" Sky laughed so loudly that even Jason had heard it. "What's up?" Jason asked Sky as he exited the kitchen. "Ty has a crush of Julie!" SKy choked out from his laugh. "Wait what? Really?" Jason asked Ty. "I don't know! It's just that everytime I'm forced to be alone with her, she shares a bit more with me, and it makes me feel sheepish. My heart beats fast just standing near her! I really hope I'm just stick and it's gone to my head." Ty said as he hid his head with his arms at the table. "Well Ty, I wish you luck trying to get a kiss out of her. She doesn't seem like a romantic type of girl. She could kill I bet, but wait until the right moment to swope in." Sky advised Ty as Jason served up the breakfast. "Dude! No, I don't like her like that! This'll pass soon, it's just because she is still adjusting to this life." Ty left it alone after that, and just ate his food quickly.  
_"_What's taking Julie so long to get down here?" Jason asked. "Well she did say her back and wrist hurt, so I think she might be laying back down." Ty replied to Jason. "Why didn't you give her a backrub Ty? It's another way to her heart." Sky joked as he chewed the last of the fish on his plate. "It's not like that!" Ty whispered/growled at Sky. "Sorry, can't help it." He apologized.

Soon after he did so, they heard boots hitting the floor and onto the steps of the stairs, and Julie appeared at the bottom with a black jacket on. "Hi guy." She said not too cheerfully. "Hey, where'd you get the jacket from?" Sky asked. "Don't worry about it, I'll skip out on breakfast today. I'm heading to the library to check something." I told them. "Okay, but are you sure you can get there by yourself? It's a little far from the house so we can't get to you in time of a crisis." "Jason, I'll be fine. Sometimes you remind me of my mother. Always looking out for me, but never overprotective. Anyways, I'm just going to go do a bit of studying so I might be there for a while." Julie informed them. "Okay, anyways, try not to mess with the other recruits there, they might not like you at first." Sky advised. "Of course they will, because I'm not a recruit, I'm your last chance in this war." Julie mumbled to herself as she walked out the door into the bright sunlight and the busy day.

* * *

_'Okay, the library was one street north, and then two streets east.'_ I repeated over and over in my head until I reached the second to last street. That's when I got an uneasy vibe. The feeling was dead center in my guts. "Someone's following me." I whispered without anyone noticing. I looked around, but no one was looking my way, so I went ahead to my destination, with that feeling of being followed again. When I entered the library, many people were reading and looking for books. I went ahead and tried to figure out the order of the books were. A-Z, I guessed quickly, and went straight to M. "Let's see." I whispered. I searched through the section look at all of the book, the titles of the books were A to Z by first letter, but not by any other letter. So the Ma, Me, Mi, Mo, and Mu in the titles weren't in order. "Monsters and Mobs, good and bad, of the old, Measuring Ores 101, ah! Magic's history!" I pulled the book out and ran to the nearest open table, and opened the book up to a random page.

_Page 657_

_Working with Dimensions_

_There are only three types of dimensions that are known in the world of Minecraftia, that can be accessible by building it or turning it on.  
Such as the nether and aether portals, nether is the hell of our world, and aether is our heaven, we pass on to Aether, just at a higher plain. For the nether you need a total of 14 obsidian blocks, 10 if you do not want the corners. You must turn it on with a flint and steel.  
For the aether, you need the same amount, but in glowstone, and you need a water bucket, and feather falling boots will be very useful jumping around up there in the clouds._

_These are the worlds that we can get in and out of quickly, but the last one is very tough to get to just alone. You need a total of 12 eyes of ende, made from ender pearls and blaze powder. Once you go in, the only way you are coming out is by killing the enderdragon, which creates the fountain to get you home, and it holds the dragon egg. We have taken the dragon egg and hatched it, which gave us two dragons, we use one for fighting in a arena, and the other for studying and waiting for it to lay it's egg._

_There **are** other worlds outside of our's although it is dangerous to try and summon a portal to one, it is a great achievement for any magic user to successfully make a portal to another world, but the only way to do so, it to find a person to take from the world and bringing them to our world._

**_The rest of this topic is forbidden from the public due to safety__ reasons_**

* * *

_'Damn it! I can't even get back home by myself without the rest of this. Let's see what else is here._' I filled through several other pages, until, I hit a very disturbing page number. I began reading the page, being very careful with what I read. But it wasn't what I expected.

_Page 666_

_This page I have enchanted with a spell, all those who choose to read this, this page will show you drawings of your past, present and future, three each, and each picture with one line each of what happened. So watch carefully, and figure out your future._

I watched teh page glow gold, and the first image popped up of my past. And the first of the lines for the pictures appeared.

The picture showed me running with my sister, and my father thinking for me. _The little dragon played for her first years of life, while the father thought for her, without asking._

_'Story of my life'_ I thought as the next picture appeared. It was of me as a younger version of myself, crying and shouting at my father, but I remembered that fight, it was the fifteenth one in a row. I've tried to be used to the tears, but that fight was one of the worst, my father had finally bushed it with another talk about what I was to be in his eyes, the perfect daughter married to a powerful man. The tears actually hurt my face that day, I was so angry and mad. _Nights and night filled with fights, tears of the little dragon burnt into her heart, going more and more away from family.__  
_

The picture faded before my eyes and the last image of the past showed up. It was of me cutting a small vertical line in my closet, it was one of many. Tally marks counting the days that I finally admitted that I never wanted to fall in love, it had started up a long time ago, but I counted each line for each day I had started my promise. It's still been about maybe year two. _The little dragon had given up the one thing in the world that makes the work click, love was poison to her then and now. The lines show it, all of her hate for it _  
It was true, I didn't like the idea of being tied down to someone for life, he might not be the one, the love of your life, so I gave up even thinking about a future lover. Love was the one thing preventing anyone to have true freedom, a single life isn't that bad, you know what you like and you know what you hate.

That was the last of the pictures of the past, and the present ones came up, all three at once.

First, it was one of myself standing in the forest when I entered this world by force. With red eyes in the darkness, and me worried. _The Little Dragon lost in the woods, surround by creatures to kill her, but they could not make her die._ The Next image was of me in the training center, fighting with Ryuga. _The little Dragon fights with sharp fangs and claws, heart of a dragon, blood of magic, and hero's mind, the perfect warrior, but not the perfect queen, but soon to know the taste of poison._ '_Poison? Woah, people must hate me here._' I looked at the last picture of the present, and it was of me and a silhouette of a person sitting in my room, he looked sheepish, while I looked strained. I read the line, but it wasn't that understandable. _THe little Dragon has friends she could never think of, but two will fight for her heart, but they are hidden in secret as they both gain more of her trust, but she will never realize until the last minute of settlement._ Before I could look over the pictures again, they changed, and the next picture was as large as the page itself.  
It was of me holding a rose, a tear in my eyes, but I smiled. Someone was standing next to me, with only a smile visible from the black silhouette. _The Dragon dazed with trust and friendship, had formed a key to her heart, with someone waiting to unlock it. She will define it and deny it._ "Hold it, does that mean the poison? Next." I said to myself as the next image appeared.

It was of me, under a tree, in the middle of a field, in the city. My wings and claws were out, and I was crying with my hands covering my eyes. It was nighttime, and I was wearing the black jacket I had created with a bit of jinx dust, wool, and dye. _The Dragon, lost and alone, feels like the world hates her more than ever. Now hiding from others, waiting to be thrown out of her only home left, feeling like a freak._  
The one thing I feared, they would see my true blood, but I doubt that I would slip up like that, if I just make sure I keep everything okay, until I know I can trust the others.

I waited for the final image to appear, but that feeling of being watched came back. I looked around the area I was in, and I didn't see anyone, until I looked behind me. The book shelf you could see through, and I saw two eyes looking away from my stare. They were a familiar gold. "I just need to see this last image and I'll get back home." I told myself as I looked back at the book.  
THe image had finally appeared, but it was just murky black. _The Dragon can be killed, but cannot die off. Memories of her live on, but her experiences will haunt her in her dreams. Fly far Julie, for you and only you can take the arrow to the heart and yet win a war._ I closed the book and rubbed my head. "This is a weird enough book, but it's the only one on magic here. I guess I'll be going." I picked the book up and walked out of the library without being noticed, but I knew that I was being followed. I barely made it passed the corner of the street, when someone threw a small rock at my back. "Hey lady! The vampire asked for her hair back! Hahaha!" I turned around, to see a ground of three boys smirking at me. "I am not a vampire, leave me alone." I told them. "Then you're an enderman!" The others said to me as they threw more rocks at me, which caused me to try and dodge them, but one had hit me in the head, a big one too. "Ow! That's it! You're going to get it." I curled my hand into a fist and walked up to them, when they threw one last rock at me, and it hit my forehead hard, it hurt so much, and I fell over backwards. They just laughed at me, but then they shut their mouths quickly, as I heard footsteps come closer and closer to me, it was the sound my boots make on stone. "Idiots." I heard him say. THey ran off soon after, but I was already blacking out from the rock that had hit me. "Oh, hey." It was a boy. It had to be Ryuga, that voice doesn't match anyone I know. "Ryuga? Why the hell are you here?" I asked him. "IF I leave you here you might die, so I better get you some first aid. Your head is bleeding by the way." Ryuga picked me up bridal style for some reason and I fell asleep, with the book still in my hands.

* * *

**Some time later . . . .**

* * *

My head was pounding, even with blood of magic, the pain doesn't go away like the scars do. I opened my eyes up and I was looking straight up at a wooden ceiling, it looks like pine of something like that, smelled like snow. I heard a fire crackle somewhere close by, and pages being flipped again and again. '_Must be my book he's reading. I better go before he notices that I'm awake._' I thought. Sitting up was a pain, blood had rushed to my head, and I nearly bumped my head on the ceiling. I was on a bed high above the ground, like a little loft, but reachable to jump into. I brushed my bangs out of the way, and felt wool like bandages around my forehead. He had patched me up, Ryuga, the guy I called a jerk and suckerpunched him, and he does this. It seems a little weird to me. I pulled my legs off of the side and braced myself from not falling. I looked around, and saw that it was a small house. There was a chair, a fireplace, a red rug, three sets of bookcases, a crafting table and a furnace, and a desk with a chair. There was only one window in all of that place, but the fire had enough light to show Ryuga flipping through the book I got from the library. _'Shit, I want that book. But he has it, and I doubt taking it from him wasn't going to go smoothly.'_ I thought as I slid off the bed, and the floor creaked under my feet. Ryuga stopped flipping the pages, and I saw what page he was on. Page 666. "Finally, I've been dying to get some sleep, but you were still sleeping. Like the bandage?" He asked me in the grumpy tone. "Hurts like hell. Look, can you give me my book and I'll be on my way." I said to Ryuga as he started flipping the pages again. "It's midnight already you know." He told me. My skeleton turned to ice. "If you go out now, you'll probably be shot in the head with an arrow. The guards make sure everyone is inside before the stroke of midnight, after that the city is silent, no one is suppose to go outside. You're stuck here until dawn." Ryuga told me as I stiffened up. _'I have to spend a whole night with this jerk?! Fuck this, I rather be shot in the head!_' I thought as I put on a recognized fake smile. "I'm not thrilled about it too, see that bed. The only one here. Ran out of wool too for your bandage." He told me. "So I can either stay awake with this throbbing pain in my head while you nap, or you stay there and I can actually try and rest." _'Either of those choices weren't fair enough. Maybe I should sleep on the roof._' "...?!" Ryuga was staring at page 666, and I saw the images pop up quickly. Then he closed it. "Here's you cursed book." Ryuga tossed it to me, and it nearly fell out of my hands, but it tipped me over to fall on the floor. "Ow!" I growled. Ryuga turned around in his chair and looked down at me. "Clumsy, that's gonna get you kill." "Hey! Unlike you, I've not been here that long to know everything about this world! You had a life time, I had a few days!" I shouted at him, waiting for a come back, but he just stayed silent.  
"Do you need help getting up?" He asked me. "Wha?" "Do you want me to help you get up or not?!" He asked me again. "No. I can get up on my own." I told him. I stood up easily and picked my book back up, but the head rush came back again, and I wobbled back down to the floor. "You sure?" Ryuga asked. "Hey! I just got a head rush and it made me feel light headed!" I refused his help, but with my head hurting, I couldn't get up again. "Fine! I guess I need your help." I grumply admitted. "Here, look. This has happened to me before, you just got to put your head back and you will be able to get up." He told me. I only titled my head a bit back, when Ryuga came over and tilted it more back. "THere, just stay that way for a minute and then you can stand." He still sounded grumpy, but more sympathy, I didn't like it. "How long?" I asked. "Until you don't feel light headed anymore. Trust me this works." He told me.

* * *

Ryuga kneeled there, helping Julie with her head problem, when he saw her necklace again. "Where did you get this necklace from?" He asked her. "Never telling anyone." She told him. "Trade, you tell me where, then I'll help you with your head." _'Not a really bad trade, but if I could get the bed that might be better._' Julie thought. "Some how you know that I'm not from the land of minecraftia, but the world I live in, there are crystals, and my mother had found several crystals that could help stabilize the usage of energy and strength. They are white at first, but when someone first puts them on their person, they change to their favorite color. My mother had planned on just letting us keep a crystal in our pockets, but my father turned them into necklaces, and gave them to us as presents. I'm stuck with this since I was young, without it, I can use up too much energy in one burst, and it might make me weak." Julie told Ryuga as he kept her head tilted in the process. "Does it still hurt?" He asked me. "You can stop now, it hurts like a bee sting now." Julie's neck was starting to hurt from being in that position. "Okay." Ryuga lifted his hand from her head and he stood up with her. "I won't be that nice ever again you know." He told Julie. "I know, I'm like that to others as well. But I'm more scary with it." She jumped back to the bed and laid down her head on the pillow. "Why did you use a potion to help with my head?" Julie asked him. "Because I don't know how to brew one. I don't even have enough emeralds to buy some." Julie just remained silent, holding the book with her, staring at it.

I had so wanted to just run out of the house and back to the room they gave me, but if I would really be shot by a guard at night and with a head injury, it wasn't all that worth it. "I'm bored." Ryuga told her. "And what am I suppose to do to help that? You figure it out yourself." I told him. "Who are you really?" He asked me. "I'm just a girl, who was sucked into a portal as lives in this world now." I told him. "No, no. You aren't telling the truth. I can tell." He said to me. "What else do you want to know about me then? I need questions." I sat up and hung my legs over the edge once again. "What race are you?" He asked me. '_Let's see, my mother is japanese, but what am I going to say about my father?_' "Half japanese I think, I'm not sure, never asked. It's a country in my world my mother came from." I told him. "What about your dad?" He asked. "I don't know! I never asked!" I told him once again. "Don't yell, I don't have neighbors, but monsters still could hear you." He warned me. "Fine." I told him. I just sat there glaring at him with my book in my lap, when my stomach growled. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. "I'll go get some food for you." Ryuga got up and walked over to the chests near by, and pulled out an apple. "Here, catch." He tossed the shiny apple towards me, and I caught it with ease. "There's nothing else?" I asked. "I got fish to cook, but I ran out of coal." He told me as his stomach growled too. "Here, you take it. It's your house. You look more hungry than me." I offered him the apple back, but he just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "No, the sooner you get better, the sooner I can have my bed back!" _'Mean and yet a bit knowledgable. No wonder people are scared of him. I can do even better at this then him, I have dragon's anger in my blood._' "Sorry, but once I made up my mind, no one can change it's decision." I tossed the apple to him, and I waited for his reaction. "Stubborn as a mule, no one defines my choice." He told me. "No one ever hears what I think either. It was like that at home, so I have to be stubborn to do what I want. It's not a trait for me, it's a weapon really." It actually was kind of true, back at home when my father would tell me to listen to him, I asked him to let me do what I want for my future, but he always says that if he has control over it, he'd make sure I would marry a strong husband to rule with, he wouldn't let me even say who I would rather marry. It hurt out relationship with each other, and I so wanted to break teh bonds connecting me and my father. "So how did you use the 'stubborn' with your father?" He asked me. "How on earth am I going to explain that! I just happen to use it at the best of times when I need it!" "Not for anything else?" He asked me. "No." "Not even for a job you were born for?" _'What is he talking about?' _ I thought as I felt my nails dig into the leather of the book. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked him. "Found this in your pocket."  
He held up a small, shiny gold head piece of a dragon with amethyst for it's eyes. It made me flinch when he held up my headpiece. _'He, he has my headpiece. I thought I hid that well!_' "That's just a headpiece I bought before I came here, it's just a nicknack." I lied to Ryuga. "Bullshit, I know what headpieces are for. They are for royalty." _'Why is this guy doing this to me, and why now?_' I tried to come up with an excuse, but I just remained silent. ". . . ." "I got you speechless don't I?" "Give it back to me." I demanded. "Why should I?" He asked. "Because, when I get back to the house, I will tell the others that you threatened to hit me. They'll hunt you down in a heartbeat." "No, I could use a new one. My old one is a bit scratched up. Finders keepers." "GIVE. IT. BACK!" "No." He was pushing the limits, and my buttons. He stole from me! So, I put the book on the pillow. Slipped off of the bed, and walked toward him. He was still sitting in the chair, when I asked him one last time to give me back my dragon headpiece back. "No, what are you going to do to me if I don't anyways? You're as skinny as an arrow." He told me once again. "Fine, you asked for it." I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both of my hands, and lifted him upwards. "Give it back, or else." I told him. "No." "Why are you so stubborn!?" I yelled at him. "Woah, I think the wound on your head is messing with you." _'My wound, that's right, I forgot about it, the pain was still there but went away with my head tilted back. I think it's healed by now.'_ I let him go, and stood back. I started unwrapping the bandages around my head, and I only got to the second layer when Ryuga stopped me. "It's not healed yet, you have to wait a while." He told me. "Well unlike you, I have a weird condition that whenever my blood is on any wound, it would help it heal a bit faster than others. It's not a blood disease all though." I unwrapped the final layers, to see blood stains on the white fabric, and I touched my forehead. No blood, no mark, no dent, no scratch either, no scar either. I was healed fully. "That injury should've at least taken a couple of weeks or days to heal. It's like you have constant regeneration." "Well, it's why I call myself a freak sometimes. In my head though." I told him as I placed the blood stained bandages on the desk. "You better be glad that I'm more concern about my head than my headpiece." I told him. "Here then." He tossed my headpiece back to me.

"Go get some rest, the sooner the better." "I'm good." It had been about an hour since I woke up from my head injury. I can't leave until dawn, so I was trapped in Ryuga's house until then. I still didn't know why he was following me around before those kids threw the rocks at me, but he saved my life, after I punched him the last time I saw him. I had wanted to sleep, but he only had one bed in his house, so I tried to stay up as long as I could, but my eyes began drooping. He told me again to go to sleep, but I forced myself to stay up a little longer. "Go to sleep." He ordered me. "I'll sleep when I die." _'If I could ever die._' "I don't want to babysit you all night, so go to sleep." "I can stay up, it's my choice really. You can't change that." I told him. "Maybe I can." He got up from his chair, went over to where I was sitting, which was in front of the fireplace, and picked me up by my shoulders. "Hey!" I fought back to be released, but his grip is too strong. "I didn't want to do this." He told me, he threw me onto the bed and he laid next to me. "I am not leaving until you fall asleep, that's that." _'I didn't even know we both could fit on one. He's hogging most of it too.'_ "You're leaving me no room to fall asleep! And I'm in the back! It's dark on my side!" "Hey, you didn't want to go asleep earlier!" "You made me, I wanted to stay up! No wonder Deadlox calls you a jerk-" I shut my mouth after that, blabbering is not a good thing. "So, a team member admits he hates me. I bet you do too, following after your little boyfriend." "He isn't my boyfriend, and I wouldn't be caught dead with one. It's overrated!" I told him. "Yeah sure." "What did you say?! Ugh, no wonder why he doesn't like you." "You know what, I saved your life and gave you back your sword earlier. You are a brat, a spoiled one too." He insulted me. "Stop talking, I'll go asleep." I turned on my side, facing away from Ryuga, and closed my eyes.  
I slipped into another nightmare, I was walking in a forest, like the night before, but it was to foggy I could barley walk right. It was freezing cold, and I knew that I couldn't wake up to make it disappear. I heard water flashing in the forest somewhere, but it was so dark that I could barely even see the glow of the fire, then, there was a giant flash of purple, and then, I was in a blue room. The one I always show up in when I see Dawn in my dreams, but there was no one else in the room, just me. "_Hello?"_ I asked, not expecting an answer. "_You chose your path, little dragon, and now, you will pay.'_ It was the voice of Dawn, the nightmare version. She had turned my senses off again, and then, the noise came. It was an earsplitting echo of some sort, and it pained my ears. It hurt them a lot, to the point I could feel them wanting to bleed. _'Stop it! Stop it! It hurts!'_ I didn't know what to do, the dream just went on, and the noise became louder.

* * *

Ryuga was still laying in bed, next to the sleeping Julie, reading her book again. "How can dragons be like cats?" He asked as he read the page about dragons 101. "_Stop . . .stop it." _Julie whispered in her dream. Ryuga took notice of her whispering, and looked at her. She was curled up into a ball, crying in her sleep. "_It . . .it hurts!"_ "Is she having a nightmare? No wonder she didn't want to go to sleep." Ryuga snickered as he started to read the book again, until Julie whimpered in her sleep. "_Leave me alone!_" Julie shouted in her sleep. "Yeez, that nightmare must be scaring her a lot." Ryuga said as Julie's nightmare had gotten worse.

* * *

"Stop it! THe noise! It's going to kill me!" The noise she was playing was like a screech of some kind, but my father had told me that certain noises that's can't be heard by other animals, are heard by dragons, and some are strong enough to be able to make a dragon deaf or kill them from pain. If they survived without dying or not being able to hear, they would be restless for days on end. "I thought killing you now would even out the odds in this war. Besides, what use are you to them if you haven't shown them your little freak show yet." It was her voice again, it hurt my ears even more. "Even if you kill me, you can't be able to stop them! You can kill me, but I won't die!" My thoughts went racing in my mind, so even if I wanted to say what I wanted to, I would loose track of what I would say. '_Can anyone stop this! It's too painful!'_ I wanted to die right then and there, until, my fingertips started tingling, I could feel them again.

* * *

Julie had turned to face Ryuga, and her hands had fell onto his left arm, only her finger tips were touching him. "Hmm?" Ryuga looked over to her and saw the tears streaming down her face and the painful expression on her face. "This is what I get for trying to be a hero for once, look where that got me Gingka." Ryuga said to himself as he flipped to the next page. "Dream controlling, sounds interesting." "_Someone . . . .help._' Whatever what was happening in her dream, it was chipping away at her piece by piece quickly. "Be quiet." Ryuga rolled his eyes as he kept on reading. "_*sobbing* Let me wake up!_' Julie whimpered as she extended her hand, being able to touch Ryuga's arm with her whole hand._  
_

I felt my hand tingle next, and I felt my hand slip off of my lap as I cried more. I tried to move it once again, and I saw my finger twitch and move. '_I can move my hand, maybe she messed up something. Can, can I lift it up?_' I tried to do so, but it failed. _'Dang it! I can only move my fingers!_' This didn't help at all. The noise was getting louder and I felt my heart turning quieter inch by inch. If she continued at this pace, I would be dead before I even wake up._  
_

Ryuga had stopped reading the book and observed Julie's behaviors as her nightmare went on. "Maybe I should wake her up, nah she'll be okay." Ryuga stared up at the ceiling again, when Julie moved closer to Ryuga as she talked in her sleep. _"__Help . . . me . . ._" Julie whispered as her arms accidently wrapped around his arm. "Hey!" Ryuga tried to pull his arm away from her, but there was no room to put it. "Fine. She better be having a nightmare." Ryuga complained as her arms tightened around him.

I could feel my arms, but only my wrists to before my elbow. _'Come on move! Lift up stupid arms!_' I tried my best to move them, but they just were as limp as noodles. I could barely even feel them anymore, and my heartbeat was slowing down ever so more.

Julie's tossing and turning had moved her from the back of the wall, to right up near Ryuga's arm. "Ugh, maybe I should've let her stay awake." Ryuga complained again as he tried to push her away, but he hesitated on where to put his hand at, she was a girl after all, there were limits to where he could touch her. But when he did push her, his hand slipped from her shoulder, and it went passed her.

I felt a bit of feeling in my shoulder in a sudden burst, if I kept this up, I might be able to save myself.

"Move!" Ryuga tried pushing her back again, but with both hands this time, and she wouldn't budge. "She has to be able to move. I'm going to fall off if she stays like this." _'I have to . . ., I need help._' Julie whispered again. "Maybe I can lift her up and then put her back. Maybe, maybe if I do it like this." Ryuga wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her upwards, and pushed her back. "There." He was about to let her go, when she flinch again and fell out of his grip, right in front of Ryuga's face, her's was in front of it. "Oh come on!" Ryuga couldn't lift her up again, she was to close to make any room for his arms, and his left arm was trapped underneath her.

I felt my other arm regain feeling, and I could just about move my hands high enough to cover my ears, if I could just lean my head a bit more down. "It's no use Julie, by the time you do gain control of your body, you'll be as dead as Dawn." "You are Dawn!" I told her. "My name is Dew!" She yelled at me as she played a higher frequency of noise, which made me flinch to more like a jump.

Julie's hands had moved up near her ears, but she still couldn't cover her ears. Julie had her own problems to solve, but Ryuga had a bigger problem. He was about to fall of the bed, trying everything to stay on it, holding the blanket to stop it, using his feet to make him stay put, but he was about to fall off, until he wrapped his arms around Julie again for an anchor. "She bet still be asleep." He pulled himself up again, and back to his spot, he was in relief that he hadn't fallen onto his wooden floor, but it didn't last long enough, if he let go of Julie, he would start sliding again, so he had a choice of either falling or using Julie as an anchor, and if he was far away enough, he would slide anyways. He had to be right up near her face. "The things I do just to get some sleep. Is she still dreaming?" He looked back up at her, and then flinched again. He was about an inch too close to her face. He growled as he tried to move away from her face._  
_

Dawn had stopped the sounds when it started breaking, but wherever she was controlling the noises, she was walking from there and came toward me, with my ears still hurting like hell. "Julie, I'm ashamed that you won't die of the noise, I guess a sword will have to do." Dawn finally came into the light, holding a blue sword with a glowing light. "This is a squid sword by the way, it's blade is poisonous and so most of the time, people die because of that. Want to see if it will work on you?" SHe asked me. "N-no! Leave me alone." I still could feel my legs, and I could do anything else either. "Dawn, please don't do this. Think about what you are doing." "My name is Dew damn it! Dawn was never real! If you want mercy, then you had your chance two dreams ago!" She told me. "I will wanted to be the princess of the world, but I guess I have to kill the dragon one first. Just killing you won't be enough, first, I'll get your wings." She snapped her fingers, and my wings burst out behind me. "No! Please not my wings! Please." My wings I loved, they were the only thing that I liked about myself. If she cuts them off or tears them up, she will cripple me for life. Dragon wings and tail scales don't grow back easily, they will take about a life time to at least make them to at least flap my wings again.

She was squirming a lot. Tossing and turning, causing Ryuga to slide off the bed again. "God damn it! I should've let her stay awake!" Ryuga shooked her shoulders roughly trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

She was coming closer and closer to my right wing, but I felt myself waking up, I was crying again though, not sure if out of joy or fear. "Please wake me up, please." I whispered, until the dream started fading.

"Ah!" Julie shot straight up and hit her head on the low ceiling of the bed. "Ow! What happened?!" She asked the angry Ryuga. "You were having a nightmare and you were pushing me off of my own bed! Better be glad-" Julie hugged him in a thank you. "Umm...what are you doing?" He asked. "Thank you for waking me up, that dream was going to kill me if I didn't wake up. Sorry if I made you mad, but thank you." _'When do I thank someone just for waking me up? Weird.'_ Julie thought as she continued to hug him. "Well you kept on crying and whispering in your sleep, and you pushed me off of my side too!" Ryuga shouted at her, but she was just locked into the hug, she was shaken very badly, to the point, she felt her ear bleed. "Woah, Julie wait right here." Ryuga jumped down and grabbed the bandages, the not stained parts, and took some and rolled it into a small ball. He ran back to Julie and turned her head to show her ear. "What's wrong?" SHe asked. "Your ear, it's bleeding." Ryuga gently put the ball into her ear and wiped away the blood. "That nightmare must've been bad. Mine can't even hurt me in the real world." Ryuga checked her other ear, and it was slightly bleeding as well. He made another ball to block it, and finally noticed her shaking a little. "What was the dream about?" He asked her. "Nothing you would know of, but thanks again for waking me up. I should get some sleep." "NO! If you go asleep again I will have to babysit you just in case you start talking and moving in your sleep again. I think I do have something for your ears though." Ryuga left Julie sitting on the bed, with the make shift cotton balls in her ears as Ryuga ran to the fire place, he pressed an out of place brick above the fireplace, and it popped out like a draw, and he pulled out a purple potion.

"This potion I made myself, it's illegal to make your own new potions, but this one, I call Dragon's regeneration." Ryuga handed me the purple potion, and I opened it. It smelled wonderful. It smells like mint and oranges, with something sour and sweet. "What's in this?" I asked him. "A dragon scale from the enderdragon, three liquified diamonds, and a potion of health and regeneration. I'm going to give you this for your ears, but if you snitch to anyone, you will regret it." He told me as I stared into the bottle. "How long does it last?" I asked him. "Almost an hour, the diamonds made it strong and long lasting, there is a reason why I saved it for so long." _'Well, my ears still do hurt. Guess if kindness comes your way, you can't ignore it._' I drank the potion quickly, and I really didn't feel anything happening. "Is there suppose to be an after effect?" I asked him. "Yeah, well I guess it didn't work." "But my ears don't hurt anymore, it worked, but it just didn't really give me a side affect. I guess it wasn't *hic* strong." I covered my mouth with my hand, and waited. *hic!* I had the hiccups. "Woah, I never heard anyone here get the hiccups." "Did, did that potion have water instead of mundane?" I asked him. "Yeah, I ran out of it, so I used water." "If I drink water to quickly I might get the hiccups, especially if it is mixed with something *hic* else." I heard my breathe for as long as I could and I couldn't stop it.

For the rest of that night, I stayed up with Ryuga, hating him a little still, but I guess since he saved my life from projectile rocks and ears bleeding to death, I owe him now. I'm still going to call him a jerk.

* * *

**At Daybreak**

* * *

"Hey, Julie wake up." I had fallen asleep in front of Ryuga's fireplace, he slept on his bed. THe carpet was actually more comfortable than that though. "Five more minutes Shadow, I'm tired." I said out of habit. "Who's Shadow?" Ryuga asked me. "My twin sister, and I'm getting up okay." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'n used to her waking me up, if she didn't I would sleep in until noon. That isn't good for me." I stood up and took the cotton balls out of my ears. They were stained in blood, but my ears were better. "Thanks again for helping me, even though you were stalking me yesterday. I'll take my book and I'll be leaving." "Why do you even want that book anyways?" He asked me. "My sister and I are fascinated with magic, dark magic, good magic, demonic magic too, but we especially love discovering one lost in time. If I could find something in here to help me get home, then this is the first place to look, and it's the only book on magic in that library. Maybe when I meet Setosorcerer I can see what books he has." I walked out the door, and I was hit with two spruce trees in front of me. I looked around, he really didn't have any neighbors at all, it was just a huge field outside of the city buildings, only a few trees were seen here and there. "Mitch never showed me this part." "It's the far edge of the city you know. Far enough so no one can bother me, but since it looks like you haven't been here before, I guess I'll take you back." Ryuga had followed me outside as well. "How far is it?" I asked him. "There is a short cut, just follow those birch trees I plants, we should get there before noon, let's get going." Ryuga said to me as we started walking.  
The field was covered with grass, wild flowers, and tall trees here and there, but there was a huge one right by a pond, it looked pretty, but I don't ever want to be near his house again. "So why are you being nice for the first time in forever?" **(A/N First time in forever, it's a song from frozen, I just had to say that! XD****)** I asked him. He just quirked his eyebrow at me. "It's rare. People piss me off most of the time, they're ignorant, idiotic, and just bratty. I only help those who need it best." He answered me. "But why to me, the girl that A, almost beat you in a sword fight, B punched you the night before in teh gut and left you outside in the dark and cussed at you, and C, I ruined your sleep. So why me? The new girl of this world, the one you hate just as much as everything else in the world." "You're helpless, you wouldn't last a day outside these walls. Everyone that was born in this world has learn how to survive on their own. _Just like the other world too._" "Huh?" I asked him. "None of your business." The serious tone in his voice was present again. "Well I could survive on my own, in this world I bet I won't have to watch the corners for my father trying to bring me home." I sighed afterwards and walked ahead, until a lock of hair fell in between my eyes. "Damn it! My hair's falling out again!" I stopped in the middle of the trail and unbutton the hairpiece and let my hair fall down. "Now I gotta fix it." I made sure that the mechanism wasn't broken, and I gathered my hair up and pulled it up high, and clamped the metal hairpiece around it, and adjusted my bangs to my right. "Your hair is spiky too?" He asked me. "No duh, can't you see my ponytail." I told him. "With your hair down locks of it are pointed. It's spiky even if it's down." He had finally caught up to me when he said that. "Well, my bangs are spiky too, so it isn't that hard to tell." I told him as I stuck my hands into my pockets and looked down. _'Spiky hair for a girl, how much more can I become a freak?'_ I asked myself as I closed my eyes. "Spiky hair or not, this still makes me a freak. There's no denying it, even I know it." I liked being in moods like these, but they weren't really making other's smile with me. "I'm a freak too. Back before I came 'here', I was the top boss everywhere I went, they feared my name, I liked it for a while, until a day came, when I realized that I wasn't the strongest out there, and I nearly died because of that. An old friend had saved me though, and then, I don;t remember how, but I was outside the walls. So what's your story?" He asked me. "I'm just the perfect daughter project that was copied and failed. My father and I, we used to get along, like I did with my sister and my mother, until one day, we got into this huge fight, and I just started ignoring what he says, and I started wearing this stuff. I knew that my father and I couldn't reconnect as long as he doesn't listen to what I have to say. I actually feel happier away from home, here." I told him. "So you were a trouble child? Just like I was, I also had a brother named Ryuto, little brother though. I don't know where he is now, but I know he is strong, he's better off without me." Ryuga admitted as we passed a small stoney area of the path.  
"My family would be better off without me, my father wants me to be this perfect girl, my mother just doesn't know how to handle me when I am angry, and my sister can't live without contact with me, but she can survive, she's stronger than me by mind, you got it lucky Ryuga. I'll kill for a life like that." I told him. "You can't even slay a silverfish I bet, how are you going to kill someone for that?" He told me. "It's easy, I just find someone, hide them and take their place, I might even have to slip some blood. But that's not the way, I'm not like my uncle." "Uncle?" He asked me. "Before my father met my mother, his brother, who was older, was next in line for the family heirloom, it's very important in my family, and when he saw my father get it, he had wanted to kill him. But he stopped him before, and sent him away. I think he is dead now though." I ran up ahead again and I could see the city streets. "Would you kill someone to get something you want?" Ryuga asked me. "No, I'll probably kill myself to get it. I can be killed, but I can't die." I told him once more before I started running to the first blocks of stone street.

* * *

"I wonder what the guys will do when I get back, they must be worried." We were only two blocks away from the house. "Well if they see me walking you home. They will probably try and kill me." He said to me. "If they try to then I'll make sure they don't get blood on their hands. I can do it myself, if I didn't owe you." "So anytime I need a favor, you'll do it." Ryuga suggested to me as we were only three buildings away from the house. "Yeah, sure. I mean I guess we are kind of not enemies anymore." "Yeah."  
When we reached the door, I said bye to Ryuga, and tried to open the door. "When has this thing ever been locked?" I asked myself as I tugged on the doorknob again and again. "Try knocking to see if anyone is here." I nearly broke the door trying to knock on it, I have to learn how to control my strength for the little things. "Hello?! Ty? Jason? Anyone? Where are you guys?" I yelled through the door. No answer. "Do you think they could be looking for me?" I asked Ryuga. "Yeah, so how are you going to get in?" He asked me. _'Well I may not have a key, but I got something else. Just got to hide it from him._' "I know a way on unlocking the door, just stand back." I pushed him back, and went up to the door. I held my hand out, my palm flat in the air. I made a small purple circle in my hands and I flicked up at it, and a small purple key appeared. I jammed it into the keyhole, and it formed into it's key, and it opened. "Don't ask how I did this okay." I demanded as I walked into the house. Everything was still the same, but no life was in the house. I was used to emptiness, my house back home was so big, that it seemed lifeless all the time. My sister loved the room, because she could practice turning into a shadow very easily, but for me it just bored me. "So this is the main house, thought it would be bigger." Ryuga admitted as he looked around. I flopped down into one of the chairs and sighed. "I kind of wanted Ty to be here, I can talk with him the most out of all of them." I said to Ryuga as I pictured Ty listening to me in the chair in front of mine. "Well I'm not that talkative, but I'm sure your little boyfriend does." "He isn't my boyfriend I told that before! Just friends, it's all I ever need." I told him. "So you don't want a boyfriend? You kind of need one for your life." Ryuga said to me. "I don't actually need love at all, it's just poison to me. There's heartbreak, sadness, and worst of all, betrayal. It's all there when you sign that contract, and I don't want to be one of those girls who falls head over heels for a guy that's just going to break their heart. That's not going to happy to me." I explained to him as I put my feet up on the side arm of the chair. "So no boyfriend?" He asked. "No boyfriend, no husbands, no love at all. If I do than I'll stick a sword through my heart to stop it." I answered him as he finally sat down next to me.

We stayed at the house for about an hour just talking about things, like I asked him what kind of mobs that are hostile, and he tried to ask me more about my family, I didn't tell him much, it's one of my many secrets. Then, I heard a voice outside the front door, and Ty and Jason walked in. "I'm just saying that maybe she ran away, she could be home sick still." "Yeah but even if she did, she might've stay inside the city walls, the guards haven't reported anything about her yet." They were in a conversation when I interrupted them. "Hi guys, I've been waiting forever for someone to come back." I greeted them. "Julie?!" They were excited to see me, but then Ryuga had to open his mouth. "Hey." Their smiles went away instantly. "Why is _he_ here?" Jason asked as Ty walked over to Ryuga. He pulled him up and pushed him to the ground. "What did you do to her?!" He asked him. "Nothing! Look let me tell you what happened!" I got up and tried to pull Ty away from him, but I just couldn't. "You knew coming here was going to cause you trouble!" Ty shouted at Ryuga. "Ty! Calm down!" Rage was starting to sprout in my heart, that wasn't good. "For what! He punched me the day you lost your sword! He is a jerk that disrespects us and picks on other!" Ty shouted at me. "And saved my life. I was being pelted by rocks by some kids and one hit me in the head, it happened on my way back home. Ryuga took me back to his house and wrapped my head up. He made sure I was okay, I owe him now I guess. You need to listen first then fight, you're like my father that way. I don't need another one." My rage turned into irritation and I helped Ryuga up.  
"You okay Ryuga?" I asked him. "Not until I wring his neck out!" Ryuga jumped passed me, trying to throw a punch at Ty, when I stopped him by hanging onto his shirt. He fell back to the floor. "NO ONE, is going to hurt one another, okay?" I asked them both. "Fine." They answered back. "Good, now what happened while I was gone?" I asked Jason. "You missed Sky's birthday, he turned 21, but no worries. In three days were are having the butter festival. Today is day three now, so two days I guess." He informed. '_21? Wow, Sky's still that young, he seemed a little older._' "For the butter festival you have to wear something formal though, I'm sure you can make a dress for yourself." "A dress? Well I can make something new, but not a dress. I don't really . . . . . I'll wear something nice." I hated dresses, they weigh about a hundred pounds and you can't run that easy with them. It's like a death trap. "So where is Sky?" I asked. "He went to go help with the festival, we already done our jobs. YOu can help too."  
"What do I have to do?" I asked. "Well you can make some decorations, something of our world though. We don't really know what deco _your_ other world has. We have a book so no worries, you can start tomorrow." _Wonder what I can make?_' I thought as I saw Ty and Ryuga glaring at each other. "Well, I think I'll be heading up stairs. I had to walk here since this morning, so I can't feel my legs." I left all three of them in the living room as I climbed the stairs.

I fell onto my bed and curled up into a ball. "I wish I was at the dragon eclipse back home, even on that day me and my father try not to fight." THe dragon eclipse festival was very sacred to the place where I lived. On that night, there would always be an eclipse every year because of the magic flowing around and within the ground of the kingdom. We would make a paper lantern to look like a black serpent dragon that was always remembered in the dragon history. It was an old tale, but a black serpent dragon was born, but could only fly at night when it was dark, many dragons at that time had that condition, so when they were hunted by the other creatures of lore back then, they could not fly to safety. So the black serpent dragon flew up to the sky, and swirled around the sun, so they could escape. It happened every eight years, because that's how long it would take for the dragon to grow that large to cover up the moon or sun. Since it would be so dark, the dragons lit a tree or something on fire to honor the dragon for his kindness.

I would kill to at least see the eclipse on that night. But I was stuck in this world, where no one knew of my favorite holiday, I can still light something on fire in honor, but if there is no eclipse, it won't feel the same. "I like it here, and hate it at home, but I miss the place, and I can't get over that I am stuck here. God why was I born like this." I closed my eyes and let one tear fall out. I let my wings grow out and I sat up and wrapped myself in them, they still looked the same, just not that normal, there was still squarish edges where the curves were supposed to be, but they still felt strong to me. "As long as I can fly, I can still run from my troubles to come back later, as long as I have my dragon heart, I can still survive even if I am home sick."

* * *

**Me: Only one thing to say: LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! It's a bit tough writing it this long and still trying to post it in the story, anyways I really hope you guys really enjoy this one! I put blood, sweat and tears into this one, but I think in one part I got tired for some reason and wrote it differently then what I had in my head, oh well!**

**Julie: At least I still have my wings. You can't take that away from me.**

**Me: No worries Julie, no one can take my wings away either, but your's are my physical then mental for me. Anyways . . . . .**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	4. Decorations and Revelations

**Me: Hope you are enjoying the series and don't worry! The day before the festival is going to be in teh next chapter and also the day OF the festival as well, so enjoy my readers!**

* * *

Found a diary in an old bookshelf at the library, surprised that no one found it yet. It's mostly empty, there is just a the first page where there were little doodles and stuff. So I decided to take it for myself, and I plan on keeping the book I took from the library two days ago, I'm sure they won't miss it, and it's in the main house, so it's in good hands.  
Wonder what I should write, I normally don't do these sort of things, but I guess I'll start with the nightmare I had last night.

It was about Dawn again, and it felt to real again, she tried to kill me once more, this time not with an ear splitting sound or a sword, but with an arrow to the heart. It had some sort of deadly poison on it, because when my arm was hit by it, I could barely feel it at first, then it felt like a huge burning sensation in my blood. Nothing burns to me, I don't get sweaty in 100 degree heat, I don't get cold at all not when I'm sad though, it's funny, when I'm angry, I could feel my blood boil as my rage builds up, and I could feel chills on my arms when I cry so much. Anyways, the dream ended when I felt my limbs again, and I'm starting to think that the dreams are affecting me in my sleep, my right arm it's sore as hell. I could barely write in this with the arm.  
I have to help out with the festival for the city, I forgot what it was about, I think butter. I'm kind of used to hearing it like that now, I'm used to calling it gold. I have to do something for the festival. Ty made a throne for sky and all of the team, and set up a firework display too, whatever fireworks were. I never really was that social back home, so I never knew what was outside the kingdom. Jason has made the recipes for the free food to be served at the festival, all of them with gold in them, but he gave me a taste test and it tasted good, like when you eat into something so juicy that you are surprised by it's flavor rushing to your taste buds. Sky even helped out by making games for the little ones of the city and couples. Mitch and Jerome are setting up cake eating contests I think, I don't really know why, guess cake goes with birthdays, same thing with festivals here. What am I supposed to do for the festival, I went down to the area and saw that it was already to neat looking, that it made my house feel like it's a shack.

The one thing I didn't see besides the constant gold flashing in my eyes, were lanterns, just glowing stones and torches. Last night I was crying about the dragon eclipse festival back home, and this is the perfect idea. Dragon lanterns! Maybe having a diary isn't that bad, but yet again I am now living in a house with five boys, three gone on a mission or something. I have one more thing to say though.

After yesterday, when I went to sleep, Ty and Ryuga got into a big fight, they went at each other like wolves desperate for a kill. Both of them were to beaten that they both were knocked out onto the floor! It's scary, even for me. Ty had less bruises though, Ryuga had more scratches and I think he nearly broke his arm. I'm glad that none of them killed the other, but they attack each other and fight and argue like they have a true purpose for it, like it's a war just between them. Ty's just mad that Ryuga doesn't act like he's equal like them, and Ryuga's mad at him because he says that they live it more easy in this house, food constantly on the table, power, riches, and I still don't get the guy though. At first, he was all rude, mean, and seemed like he wanted to be the alpha of a wolf pack, he's more dangerous than a lion, not a wolf, but every since he followed me for some reason, I guess because I agreed that I might take him back to my world he makes sure I don't leave without him, but he hasn't been following me ever since, and he saved me from being stoned to death and from my ears bleeding me dry and that nightmare. He started being a bit more nice to me, and I think Ty is jealous because I shared more of my information to Ryuga and not him. I have no plans to have best friends, because when I finally do go home, it would be impossible to say goodbye to them forever. I got to go, I have a trick to make the lanterns, but it's gonna take time.

_- Julie Draco_

* * *

Julie closed the diary and left it on her bed as she went back to the mirror. She saw her hair in it's perfect spiky ponytail, but her bangs were uneven. "I wish I had my brush with me." She complained as she tried to fix them.

_Knock _

"Hey Julie!" Jason yelled from behind her door. "Coming!" She quickly hid the diary under the bed and went to open the door to see Jason standing there, and holding a clock. "Hey Jason, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Have you done your part of the festival yet?" He asked me. "No not yet." Julie told him. "Not yet! It's already noon! If you can't get it started and nearly completed today, then you will never finish!" "Calm down, it's an easy thing I am going to do. Just leave me alone and I will get it done." She informed him as he checked the clock again. "Well I hope so, ever since yesterday I'm a bit . . . unbalanced today." "From Ryuga and Deadlox fighting?" She asked. "Yeah, they just attacked each other after you fell asleep. I'm glad they stopped, but they aren't feeling that well from it. Before you leave for the festival grounds, check up on them please, I still have to go do stuff." Jason left walking back down the hall to his room and left Julie alone. She closed the door and took the diary back out again. SHe opened up one of her cargo belt's pocket, and took out a small bag with glowing beads in them. "It's been forever since I used one of these, I hope they work here."

I placed the diary on the bed, and squished the bead into the cover of it, the glowing bead burst into four more smaller beads, they went to the corners of the cover, and dug themselves deep within it's leather. "Okay, I think I can remember this." I tapped on the very first bead, and a tiny wisp appeared. "Ne Nom!" These little wisps live in little things that glow, so I collected them over the years to use them for stuff. "Hello there, sorry that this isn't home, but I got myself into a problem. Can you do me a favor?" The key to having them help you is to be nice to them, if you are aggressive, they turn on you. "Om nop en!" _'Why do these little guys speak like this? It's cute, but it's hard to tell a nop from a nomp. Their language is weirder than me._' "Okay, so can you make this dairy into . . . . a paper charm. Small one please." "Ne!" "No? Why?" I asked. "Ya!" The little blue wisp pointed to the door, and I looked, but no one was there. "Was someone there?" I asked the wisp, and it shook it's head yes. "That's why you don't want to do it?" _'Great, a shy wisp._' "Ye." It said yes. "Can you do it now?" I asked it. "Ye! Nomp ey ka! Nomp ey ka!" It flew around the other beads and woke them up. "Okay guys, a small charm paper please." These wisps can turn anything into something else for a disguise, but my mother did not use these for my sword though, she used her own way. I bring whatever I may need with me in my cargo pockets of my belt, my sword, crystals for protecting, charms, I turn them into other things so no one can really steal them or use them, unless the wisp that gave up it's light for it decides to leave.  
After all of the wisps wrapped around the diary in their light, they come in different colors, the book turned into the paper charm, it was a paper doll with the word 'secret' on it. "Okay, good to go." I stuffed teh paper doll in my pocket carefully and went to the common room, knowing someone had seen what I did with the wisps.

Ryuga was on one chair, and Ty was on another. Both awake, but both in too much pain to try and kill each other. "Hi guys." I greeted them, but they just glared at each other. "Did you guys tear out your vocal chords or what?" I asked them. "I hate you." "I hate you too." They told each other before they finally broke the staring contest. They both stared at me instead. "I'm going out, so see you guys later." I walked past them and waited for them to say something, but there was just silence. "If you guys are up to it, you can come help me set up something for the festival. You can get out of the house instead of waiting for a potion." I told them, but only Ryuga looked at me. ". . ." Ryuga just turned away and glared at Ty again. "Boys will be boys." I mumbled before I left to my destination.

* * *

Ryuga and Ty were left alone, glaring at each other with hate and annoyance. Only ten minutes later, Ty fell asleep, and Ryuga finally got up. "Good, I can go now without being yelled at." Ryuga walked to the door and onto the sidewalk, when his foot stepped on something. He looked under his foot, and saw it was a paper doll, and then, a small blue light appeared on it. "Ne! Ko'mot ne yamp!" It yelled at Ryuga. "What the hell are you?" He asked it. "Ye?" "Can you speak english or what?" Ryuga asked it. "Ne-Yeam-Noop!" The wisp tried to tell Ryuga, but he couldn't understand it still. "Clear english." Ryuga waited until the wisp finally used it's mouth, instead of hums. "No-READ-...BOOK!" The wisp said to Ryuga. "Book? This look like scrap paper." Ryuga tried to move the wisp, but it flew back into the paper, and turned it into a book, and the wisp appeared again. "Ka!" It opened to the first page of the book and showed Ryuga the entry. He read it, and saw Julie's signature at the end. "Is this Julie's?" He asked the wisp. It shook it's head yes. "Okay, so what do I do with it?" He asked the wisp. The wisp went up to his head, and placed it's small glowing hand on his forehead. _'Give it back to Julie!'_ Ryuga jumped when he heard the wisp's voice, it was dark and it echoed in his mind. "No! She can come and get it herself-" _'No! I won't let you! This is her's and she needs it on her! Go give it to her!'_ The wisp yelled at Ryuga. "Fine! I guess I'll go." Ryuga complained as he started to walk to the festival grounds with the wisp still on his head. _'Maybe I can ditch this bug and run home._' Ryuga thought. _'No! You give the book to her! It's destiny!_' "Just for a book? I could've just left it at the house and she could go get it." Ryuga complained. _'But, I guess I should go give it to her. She said she needed help, guess that's why it's destiny, or whatever that bug said. Hopefully it wouldn't be a total waste of time.' _ Ryuga thought as the wisp disappeared into Ryuga's hair without noticing, waiting until they reached their destination.

* * *

I was just about down making enough lanterns and hanging them up, with the help of Mitch who was there for some reason, and he left me alone after that. I had used black dye to draw a dragon on each one of them, but they aren't the real color I want them to be. "Okay, so I got the lanterns set up, I just need one last thing." I made sure no one else was around, it was only me and Mitch for about an hour now, no one has passed through the festival roof thingies, they were all mostly yellow, some red a few blue and green, but they all covered the sides of the street and were hooked to the ground. If one of the posts fell, it will still stand on three posts. "Let's see what I have to help color them." I unwrapped my belt and took it off and search through each pocket. "Let's see, there's my dagger, the bag of beads, the paper charms I keep with me in case of any spirits, wait. Where's my paper doll?" I had reached the pocket I had my paper doll in, and I left it unlatched. "No! Great! First my sword and now the diary! Why does this world hate me!" I leaned up against a tent post and started searching again. "Ivry coals for escapes, a pencil? I don't remember using a disguised pencil before. What was the word again? Oh! Kimp!" A black wisp came out of the pencil looking grumpy at me. "Ka?" It asked me. "What is this object?" I asked the wisp. "Emp." "What was Emp . . . . hey! That's not really nice for a wisp." _'I forgotten about this wisp, I picked it up and it looked like a small piece of coal, took me forever to get it to do what I wanted._' "Emp." It was saying Die. "Look, I'm sorry if I disturbed you from sleep, but I need to know what this was. I don't remember it. Please. Can you do me this one favor?" I asked the wisp. "Ne." "No? Why? Look if you don't listen to me-" "Ire! Ne ire! Ne Kelm!" Ire was fire, and kelm is help in their 'language' it still seems unreal to me. "Flame, fire, or burst?" I asked it. "Lim!" It told me. "Okay, let me put you on the table and then I'll show you." I placed the pencil on a nearby table, and kneeled before it. I clapped my hands together, opened it up like a book, and a tiny flame appeared on my hand. I picked it up gently with my forefinger, and pointed it closer to teh black wisp. "Ya Ya! Ka!" The wisp flew through the flame, and disappeared back into the pencil, and it turned into a small crystal dragon statue.  
"Lina! I forgot about her." Ever alpha of the group of dragons, there is one dragon that serves it as if it were it's body guard and servant. Lina was my family's guardian you could say, but she wasn't good at her job, she was better at making colors change and drawings bend with just a rubbing of her tail feathers, so my father told her that she was gone, and I found her crying underneath my bed, and I told her she could be servant to help me color and stuff, I was like six or seven. She said yes and turned herself into a crystal statue, and now I left her alone for all these years. "Lina . . . . Lina wake up." I rubbed the head of the dragon statue and it started to purr like a cat, and them, the crystal limbs started to move and the eyes started to blink. "Huh? Oh, hello princess, how are you doing today?" She asked me as she rubbed her eyes with her small claws. "Good, but I have a favor for you. I hung up all these lantern and they haven't invented anyway what so ever to color them differently without messing up, can you fly around them each and color them rainbow or something interesting. Just make sure they are the dragon shape please." I told her. "No problem, just leave me to it and make sure no one catches me, my limbs are still very fragile since my sleep, I have to be careful until they harden to solid crystal and not just surface. Here I go." She flew out of my hand and went around the festival grounds quickly, faster than I could remember, but it took ten minutes for her to return to my hand again. "*yawn* Man, I'm still tired. Next time can you get me some dragon berries to wake me up, I'm not as young as I used to be when I first started flying." THen, she fell asleep quickly, and turn back into a statue, and the wisp appeared and hid it again, still eating the flame as if it were candy. I looked up at one of the lanterns, and it was sparkling, and multi-colored. She still can do it the color thing well. "Well that's done." "What's done?"

I jumped at that question and turned around to see who was there. It was Ryuga, holding a book. "Ryuga? I thought you didn't want to help." "Well, I wanted to go home, but on my way out the door, I found this." Ryuga tossed me the book, and it flopped open to the page, I had written on for my diary. "Here, let me help you up." Ryuga offered me his hand, but I just sat there in disbelief, the wisp showed him my diary. "I can get up on my own." I told him as I grabbed the book back. "So I'm guessing you're already done with the decorating. Right?" He asked me. "Yeah, just got finished. Like the colors?" I asked Ryuga. "Nice color . . . .colors. How did you get it like this?" He asked me. "I have my secrets, anyways I guess you can't help now since I'm done." _'I guess I can go home now._' "Actually, I just came here to give you back your diary." "Did you read it?" I asked him. "Yeah, I had to read it see if it was your's." He read my diary, isn't there a rule in almost every place with living people, that you are not suppose to look into someone's diary. "Thanks, so are you feeling okay?" I asked him, but he just stayed quiet. "Is Ty okay?" I asked him. "He fell asleep, good thing too. I didn't want to see his face much longer." _'The two of them hate each other for some reason, I guess it's time to ask._' "Why do you and Deadlox hate each other?" I asked him. "Where to I begin, when I first came here, outside of the walls of the city, Deadlox was the first one to find me, I told him that I didn't want to go inside the city, but he forced me too with Sky and Jason. They didn't give me any special treatment, just a couple of blocks to build a house with and a sword. They asked me questions, but they never let me go and do what I wanted! Then, Deadlox visited me. I don't like company at all, and he just bugged me, and then, we got into a fight, first insults, then punches. Wanna know why Ty always hides his left eye?" Ryuga asked me. "Why?" I asked. "He can still see through it, and there is a rumor that he could see other's feelings with it, but I scratched it badly to the point he had to grow his hair long enough to cover it. HE hates me for it to this day. I think he can tell that I hate him too." "But why did you guys fight? I mean, he was just visiting you and-" "He told me that I should change my hair so I look like a normal person. That was a direct insult. What if he told you to do that?" "I'd not do it, and it's hard to cut my hair. But I guess it's between you two, not me." "Actually, he said something about you in the fight last night, something about staying away from you. Any idea what he meant?" He asked me. "No, well he told me to stay away from you at the arena because he said that you were dangerous." "That is true, nearly sent a guy to the infirmary here. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt." "You might be right, he is my friend and all, but I kind of get a vibe that he might be a bit protective of a new comer like me. I can't really tell with guys or with anyone." I told him as I kicked at the post beside me.

* * *

The wisp that was hiding in Ryuga's hair, had flown down behind him and to the back of the post. While they were talking, they didn't notice the wisp fly around and around the bottom of the post, and was ready to make it unstable. As soon as Julie kicked at it, the wisp let it go, and it slowly went falling as Julie turned to face Ryuga again. '_Destiny, Julie picked the wrong wisp for help! She should've remembered that blue ones that cause the destiny's wheels turning! Hahahaha!'_ The wisp let it fall slowly at first, but when Julie looked at it, it let it go.

* * *

Ryuga was waiting for Julie to say something again, when he say the post falling toward her, and she had turned to see it too, and it went falling fast. "Julie watch out!" Ryuga dived to her and pushed her out of the way from the falling post, which landed with a large thud. It would've broke her bones.

When I saw the post falling toward me, I froze up, and I rarely do that, but Ryuga had pushed me out of the way. The post was as heavy as a log, if it had hit me, it might've crushed some of my bones, the ones I can't replace. I kept my eyes shut and just waited to see if I really had been crushed, but I could only hear breathing above me, I think Ryuga was still in shock from the incident too, or maybe he was the one crushed by the post and was trying to breath still.

Ryuga wasn't crushed by the post, he had fallen with her to the ground, but stopped himself by landing on his hands and knees. He had his eyes closed out of the fear that he had done something wrong and injured himself more than Julie. _'Okay Ryuga, open your eyes, and you'll still be alive, and she will still be alive too.'_ Ryuga finally opened his eyes, and saw Julie underneath him. He froze in place. If matters couldn't get worse, Julie finally opened her eyes up as well. _'Woah, her eyes are shiny. Like a giant diamond. Amethyst, that's the color._' Ryuga thought as he stared in her eyes, trying to see if they really were gems or just eyes.  
'_Why is he staring at me like this, maybe he went into shock.'_ Julie thought as she just laid there.  
Ryuga realized that he had been staring at her for a while, and so he finally said something. "You okay?" Ryuga asked her. "Yeah, nothing's broken, nothing hurts, nothing is wrong, but why were you staring at me?" She asked him. "I never really seen your eyes, your bangs aren't covering them." Julie fixed her bangs and covered her eyes once again. "Why did you do that?" He asked her. "Because I don't like my eyes. I never really liked them, just the color. Even if it's purple, it's another reason why I call myself a freak." Julie explained as Ryuga kept staring at her eyes. "But they're pretty, it looks like amethyst if you hold it up in the sun." Ryuga smiled as he said that, without noticing. "Wait, you know what an amethyst is? I read a book about the ores here, and there is no amethyst- wait did you call my eyes pretty?" She asked him. "Um...wait what." "You said my eyes were pretty, is that true?" Julie asked him. "Well um... they are pretty, but not in a weird way-" "Then you're eyes are cool too. They're not normal either, and they look like melted gold. So we're even." _'She likes my eyes?'_ Ryuga thought as he saw her smile, and saw a small fang in her smile, like he has. Then, she stopped smiling. "Why is your heart beating so fast? I can hear it from here." _'Wait, when did it start beating fast!'_ "Sorry, since that thing nearly fell on you, I guess it's still beating from that." Ryuga lied, his heart stopped beating like that since he pushed her. "Well I'm going to go now so yeah." Julie tried to get up and Ryuga tried to move off of her, but his hand slipped, and he fell even closer to the ground, and nearly onto Julie. "Hey! Dude get a grip on a brick or something, you're gonna crush me!" Julie complained as Ryuga struggled to get up quickly, but his hands kept sliding and he couldn't get up quick enough before they gave out. "I'm trying! Just give me time to get up! The dust on the floor's messing me up!" Ryuga complained, until he looked back up at her eyes, his heart started beating again. Her eyes were looking back up into his, in annoyance.

_'I had enough of this, he can't even stand up straight! That's it, I didn't want to, but when push comes to shove._' I looked up at him and I literally pushed my hands on his chest, and tried to push him and shove him off so I could stand, but he freaking lost his balance again! "Ugh! Can you stop moving for one minute! You're making me mad-" I bit my lip, and I tasted blood already. I touched my teeth, and it cut into my finger. I was getting so frustrated, that I let my anger out with my heart, my dragon heart. It was my teeth, I had forgotten that I had fangs and sharp teeth. "Are you okay?" Ryuga asked me. I covered my mouth and tried to fake smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just bit my lip. Just give me some time and I'll be okay. Go ahead and get off of me since I won't yell at you." I told him, and he managed to get up and sit next to me. I sat up, mouth still covering my mouth, and tried to make my teeth turn back to normal. I can change back and forth from dragon wings and stuff easily without it hurting, but after it's forced to show after I get angry, it hurts like hell. "Aah!" I groaned as I tried to force my teeth to turn. "Ow!" It hurt so much, so much to the point it was gripping the stone street below me out of the pain. "Ow!" "You sure you're okay? Here maybe I should check it-" "No! I got this, I know what I am doing!" I told him as I felt my wisdom, the last of the teeth to turn to normal. It was finished. "Okay, I'm done." I let my hand fall into my lap, and wiped the blood that had been on my lip. "Here let me see it." Without letting me say no, he turned my head toward him and checked my bleeding lip. "Woah, you bit it badly. I can see the cut, but it isn't bleeding that much anymore." He let go of my chin but I stay facing him, and that's when I felt someone pull me up.

"What did you do to her?!" It was Ty, and he had pulled me up from where I was sitting. "Dude calm down-" "Why is your lip bleeding? Did he hurt you?!" Ty asked me. "No! No he didn't hurt me, I bit my lipping trying to talk to him after he saved me from that post falling on me." I explained to him. "Why were you two on the ground, with him on top of you before!?" Ty asked me. "He pushed me out the way and he landed above me. Nothing's wrong with a good deed Deadlox." I told him.

* * *

_'She's telling the truth, she's doesn't like him the way I do to her. But Ryuga, something's changed with Ryuga.'_ Ty thought as he looked back at both of them. Julie looking a bit upset at him, and RYuga looking angry at him. "Ryuga, go home now. Julie, come on." Ty grabbed her hand and started tugging her along, but she grabbed his wrist, and he felt a burning sensation underneath his hand. "Ow!" He let her go and looked at his wrist, it was slightly red, but burned badly. "What did you do? Why does it burn?" Ty asked Julie. "Nothing, you just made me mad, it must be from a bug or something. Look just leave me alone. I never did anything wrong." She told him. "You didn't, he did." Ty pointed to Ryuga, who was standing there in a daze, looking toward Julie. "Hey! Listen when a leader is talking to you!" Ty shouted at RYuga, shocking him back to reality. "Don't yell anymore, please. This reminds me of home, and not the good memories! Look you two go kill each other, just leave me alone!" Julie shouted at both of them, as her right eyes slowly morphed into a slit of a reptile. "Julie, what's wrong with your eye?" Ty asked her. "What? It's still the same isn't it?" She asked. "It looks like it's gotten thinner, with the pupil." "Oh! Um...it's an allergy of mine! There is something in the air that is messing with it. I'll be leaving now!" Julie nervously tried to walk away, before Ty had asked her again. "No, go home okay. I don't want someone I know that can't help themselves be out here with this guy on the streets!"

He was ordering me around, like my father tried to do when I stopped listening to him. This just added on to the anger that was already changing my eyes into slit pupils, and it added a touch of sadness to it too. "Ty, you can't tell me what to do okay. I'm my own person, and Ryuga is nice to me, more than with you. I know what I am doing, but I guess I made you a friend to soon. You still have my trust, but you hurt my feelings with what you said. I'm going into the woods, don't expect me back at the house tomorrow morning, I'll probably be long gone by then!" I covered my face after what I said, and tried to hold back the tears, not wanting them to see what they are. "Julie, I never meant to hurt you. You're still not knowledgeable enough to see the real dangers of this world yet. I'm so-" He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away. "No! If you didn't listen the first time, then you probably do it again. Bye!" And then I ran off, and I heard both Ty and Ryuga calling for me to wait, but I just ran and let my eyes turn, and let the tears out.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later . . .** ._

* * *

_Reminder, punch Deadlox at a perfect time for revenge, in this world I am allowed to._

I wrote in my diary as I adjusted my wings to sit comfortably under the tree I had found to shelter me. It had already gotten dark, and I couldn't hear anyone near me, so I let my wings out for a stretch. "I guess I might never be able to do that reminder." I said to myself as I wrapped my wings together. I was still crying for some reason, I stopped feeling sad a long time ago, but I guess my eyes don't agree. "I can't believe Deadlox would act like that. I'm not the bad guy and neither is Ryuga, even if he is a jerk to others. I guess all guys are jerks in some ways. This world and mine." I wiped the tears from my eyes again and they kept flowing though. "Maybe I'll runaway from here after the festival and go deep into the woods, I can either die alone, or live on my own and survive. BUt yet, that's still a big maybe." I told myself as I saw the small glow of the city, it wasn't even midnight yet, but it seemed more quiet today. I guess everyone is searching for me." I got up and went walking. "Where am I anyways? This area feels familiar some how." I asked myself as I stopped in front of a tree with a bunch of roses around it. I saw this yesterday on the walk back from Ryuga's. "Oh shoot. I wonder if he's home? If he is, then I'll be okay." I sat under the tree and tried to wipe the tears away again, but I guess my eyes hated me. It was funny, it was another this that wouldn't listen, first my father, then Deadlox, now even my eyes. I laughed a little, and then I heard rustling in the bushes nearby, and a hiss. "_Hissssssssssss"_ A green thing came out of the bushes, and glared at me. "You're going to regret this." I told the monster as I pulled out my dagger and turned it into a sword. "Hsss!" It came running at me, and I ran up to it, with one stab it fell to teh ground twitching. "Well that was too easy." I looked at the slowly dying creeper, and saw that it had a piece of paper attached to it. I picked it up, and it had the world 'capture' on it. "Were you sent here to get me?" I asked the creeper, it just nodded it's head. "Well if you could've, you would've failed anyways." I told the creeper as it died. "Well, that wasn't very eventful. Woah." My legs felt wobbly for a second, and from my toes, or what were my toes I guess, wrtr losing feeling. I walked back to the tree and sat down again. My legs were starting to lose feeling too, and it went to my arms as well. It was like I was being drained of my blood, but I could still hear my heart beating. "Am I falling asleep or dying? This doesn't feel like either." I asked myself as I would hear an answer, but I just fell asleep, and heard a familiar voice. "_Looks like the little dragon is alone, time to kill it!_'

* * *

I was stuck in a dream again, one of those real feelings ones I had before. I couldn't feel my limbs again, but I could at least move my fingers. "Hello?" I knew Dawn was there, I could just feel it. "Hello again Julie, ready for another round of pain?" SHe asked me. "Fuck you Dawn." I spat at her as I just sat there. "It's Dew, not Dawn. That's not who I am you know." She told me. "So I heard that you ran away from Deadlox because he made you mad. Talk about a girl with issues. And you made a little crush for someone as well." "Wha?" I asked her. "Oh as if you didn't know! Two guys are starting to like you, more than friends, too bad you're going to be dead soon." "Wait! Who likes me?" I asked her. "Too late!" She walked out of the darkness and held out a sword. "I'm gonna go old fashion today." "Why do you want to kill me so badly?" I asked her. "Because, you stayed on the wrong side for too long, that my father ordered me to kill you before you had a chance to fight us. Evening out the odds I guess." "You can't kill me that easily you know, I can be killed, but I cannot die. If you wanna kill me off, then you have to get the others too." I told her. "Don't worry, my family has a plan for that as well." "But what if you fail again? Than how is your father going to kill the others if I'm there?" I asked her. I let her think about that for a while, and I moved to my fingers into a square, and waited for the moment to come for action. "You said a while ago that you stole some magic spells from Seto, the only mage or whatever here?" I asked her. "Yes, stole one of his books before I went away." "What type of magic does he use?" I asked her. "He is a mage I think, it's the only magic here." She told me. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her. "No! I'm not your friend that you can talk too and everything!" "My secret's gonna die with you anyways! Now since I got here, I know that there is another kind here too." She looked confused. "There has only been one." "You forgot to check who I really was, next time when you try and kidnap me in my dreams you should think before you act!" I yelled at her. "Don't talk like that to me! Okay, time to strike!" She swung her sword at me, and I tapped the square I had made with my fingers, the sword broke in half as it hit the edge of the now growing cube around me. "You forgot that conjurers are a bitch sometimes!" I separated myself from the dreamscape thingy enough, to the point I could move. "How?! The portal didn't show any signs of- Damn it! I forgot the potion! Guards!" She called out for help after she had fallen from the sword breaking. "You think some squids can take me? Yeah right!" I made the cube disappear, and I heard the foot steps of the guards they had here. The room lit up, and I saw the blue walls and the puddles of water here and there._  
_

The guards were the squid soldiers that Sky had told me about, the ones that evolved enough to stand and fight with arms. They came into the room, one helping Dawn up, the other raising a sword. "Back off fish! You don't know who you are messing with here!" I shouted at him. I hit a hand behind my back and waited for the squid to get close. I snapped my fingers and let a small flame slowly grow. _'Just have to wait for the right moment.'_ He threw the sword at me, I wasn't planning on that. "Gah!" It hit my shoulder, and I felt poison surge into my veins. I threw the fire ball that had built up in my hands at them, and I ran to the door they had come through, holding my bleeding shoulder. "Shit! Where do I go from here?!" I asked myself as I ran through the halls, there were doors everywhere, but I found one with old stone around it, and dashed in. My shoulder was bleeding badly, the poison that was on the sword was affecting my regeneration, I couldn't heal until the poison was eliminated by my blood cells.  
The room was dark, no light of any kind, and it was freezing inside it as well. "I just need a little light, just a little." I snapped my fingers and another small flame appeared on my forefinger. I held it up to my shoulder, and I saw the small streams of crimson blood staining my shirt and rolling down my left arm, it wasn't good at all. "My life has gone to shit! FIrst I get stuck here, then I get mad at my only friend that actually really is there, and now, I ran away, and now I'm being chased in this NIGHTMARE! Where does it end?!" I whispered as I tried to see what was in the room. I felt like crying again, but I forced myself to just wait it out. Wait until they find me and kill me. _'Julie, don't think about stuff like this. You're strong enough to take an army on by yourself. You're the daughter of a dragon, and the offspring of a magic user as well. Just get up and walk out of here instead of waiting for the end.' " _I wish I could, I just need help. Where's Shadow when I need her!" My sister would sometimes help me dealing with my mind after a fight with my dad, she would say something like 'Father still can't see what you think of the world, he can see my point, but not your's. Just give him a piece of your mind once in a while.' We were both the same age, 16, but she was the more mature one in these times of crises. But she wasn't here now, just me and my mind. _'Julie, just get up and walk out that door. You'll be awake soon, trust yourself.'_ "I can't even talk myself into doing something. Okay, here we go."

I went out of that room, and down that very hall was Dawn and a soldier, I ran the other way into the maze of doors and halls. No windows at all, just the smell of squid, saltwater, and the blood from my shoulder. "Maybe, maybe I can make a hole in a wall and try to go outside. That might work." I ran into another room at the end of that hall, and an arrow hit my leg, right through my pants. "Fuck!" The arrow was tipped with that poison again. "Get her!" Dawn's voice cried out from the other end, and I rushed into the room limping. Thank goodness the room had light! I limped over to the back wall, and pulled the arrow out. It hurt like hell. "Okay, got a bleeding leg and shoulder, but I can still try." I stood up, and punched at the wall only once, it was made out of lapis stone. It would take forever to break through it with just punching it. "Okay, guess I need help." '_Magic can't work right now. I guess I have to use the other plan.'_ I wiggled my fingers, and popped them all, and I saw that, even my claws had changed with this world, but they were still ink black, still sharp, still long, and they were still my nails. "Okay, test number one." I punched as hard as I could, it left a crack in the wall. "Yes! Just need to focus on that one spot." Each part of me can become a dragon part at my command, and when I am angry. My wings, my eyes, my teeth, and my claws, they turn dragon-like, but they hold great strength in each different ways. My claws could help me punch through the stone. I was nearly through to the outside, until Dawn came rushing in with a squid soldier. "Found yo- NO! Don't do that!" I was one punch away, and I didn't listen to her, and as soon as i hit it one last time, water burst from it. Saltwater. I should've known they had this place in the freaking sea!

They ran, but closed the door on me. It was locked and water was filling up fast. Before I knew it, it was already up to my chin. I wasn't getting out of this place dry. Soon, I had to take deep breathes of air just to try and open the door. Then, something hit me while I was trying to open the door again, and it made my loose the air I had. I tried to swim up back for air, but the room had filled up almost to the brim. By the time I got to the ceiling, there was nothing left for my to inhale, I would drown soon. '_How am I going to get of this? I can feel myself going already, maybe Dawn was going to kill me tonight. Might as well.'_ I had started swallowing water by accident, and soon, everything was starting to turn black. Maybe dying like this ain't that bad.

Yeah right.

* * *

Drowned in a dream, cause of death. Sounds weird, but yet a bit sane. Not dying in a war battle is better, but as I had told Dawn, I can be killed but I cannot die. Someone had found me while I was asleep.

* * *

I was still in a dream like state, everything was black, I didn't wanna move, but someone was calling my name. Then, the pain hit me. From my shoulder to my left leg, the places where I was bleeding from. "_Julie! Julie wake up!"_ Again, I heard my name, so I tried to open my eyes, but then, the pain flashed again, it hurt enough for me to groan in pain, after the coughs. "Grah. . . . . *cough* *cough*" I felt myself coughing up water and wheezing. "_Julie! Come on wake up already! If Ty finds out that you died while I was here he'd kill me, and truth be told, you're my only friend." _'_I would wake up if my eyes didn't sting from whatever got in them and when I can breathe again!_' I just laid there, and wheezed. Then I held a metal clanking noise, and ice cold water flash on my head. "AH!" I opened my eyes up and sat up, shivering. "Who did that?!" I shouted, then I saw the bucket floating above my head. "Good, you're not dead." It was Ryuga, the other person I didn't want to see. "Where am I?" I asked him as my hair dripped water droplets. "We were searching for you the whole day, and I gave up and walked home, then, I saw you flooding in a pond nearby, with blood coming out of you. What else was I suppose to do, leave you there." "You should've! I want to die after all of this, my life's gone to shit you know!" I yelled at him. "Well, sorry if you feel that way but there is still time to get you back home so let me patch you up and-" "No!" I got up, and took a step forward away from him. My leg gave out from the cut I got from the dream. "I'm going back, to where I was. You guys will never find me, the city won't find me, I'll be gone." I told him as I limped farther and farther away, but I tripped and fell. "Julie! Please, at least let me help you or something!" Ryuga came running for me, and but I just growled at him. "No! I can do this myself! It's about time I take charge of my life and not let anyone interfere!" I growled at him as I got up again, I was a fighter, but I put it to use in the wrong times sometimes. I started trying to walk again, and the pain was unbearable, and I felt the blood oozing out again. I looked back to make sure he wasn't following me, which he was as expected, and I tried to run from him._  
_

Turns out tripping constantly while limp can make you go fast, well for me, by the time I couldn't hear Ryuga's footsteps, I had finally collapsed from the pain. "Finally, alone at last!" I whispered as I smelled the fresh grass around me, and the roses that were surrounding me. They only have red roses here, no other color, it was bliss for that to be in this world. "I can't lie, this world had it's perks, and it's quirks as well." _'Like insane girls of a king, a stupid war that is serious, and a fucking festival with an over protective friend trying to look out for you and trying to practically kill Ryuga, whoever he really is.'_ "Hmm. . . .Ryuga never really did say much about his past did he, he has secrets to hide as well." He doesn't seem like he is really fond with this place, but he is as stubborn as a mule, like me. "Gah!" The wounds were getting worse, they were open, I needed stitches or something. If I had a potion that would be great.

"Julie!" Ryuga was calling for me. As if I were ever going to answer. "Julie! Come on! If I don't get you back before midnight I can't go to sleep! Please!" _'Fuck you than._' I loved running my mouth, saying whatever I please, my father made me make sure that I try to forget the meaning of the words I could not say, but every since I was 14, I can say whatever I wish. "Julie! Don't act like a kid! You like what, 17 already." "16 you idiot!" I shouted at him. "Where are you?!" Ryuga called out. "No where near you that's for sure!" I shouted back. "Come on! Just tell me where!" "Not unless you promise me that you won't take me back into the city! I don't wanna go back yet!" I told him. "What! But-, Fine! Tell me where you are." "Go to a grove of trees and go to the center, I'm laying here in between these roses and stuff!" _'Ugh, my voice is starting to hurt from yelling.'_ Ryuga had finally found where I was, and he rushed to my side. "You are a pain in-" "in the neck I know! Just get some cloth and stuff and patch me up, I'm not going anywhere." "Fine." Ryuga took some wool he had, what I thought was wool, and stretched it thin. "My shoulder is bleeding as well as my left leg, it's from an arrow and a sword." "How did that happen?" Ryuga asked. "If I told you, I would be even more crazy." I sat up as best I could to see Ryuga wrapping the cloth around my leg, right on the wound, and he looked up at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I used to patch myself up all the time, arms and legs I just have to wrap around the clothes, but shoulders . . . . . it needs to be on the skin." _'You're kidding me.'_ "It's only the shoulder okay, it's the left one right?" Let's see, leave it untended, it can get me sick until that poison is gone, wrap it, it will feel weird. "Fine. It is the left one." Ryuga shuffled over and took another piece of wool out for the cloth. "Let me get my shoulder okay." I pulled down my left sleeve more down and it reveal the huge cut that was still hurting like hell. "Um . . . you forgot the straps." I slid my bra strap underneath my sleeve and waited. "What kind of sword did this?" He asked me. "A gold sword I think, it was poisoned though. I can't really regenerate until it's all gone." I could tell he wasn't trying to touch my skin, but it was inevitable. Ever time he did, my skin would get goosebumps, and I could tell he pulled back, like he was afraid, but I wouldn't really hurt him, just yell at him.

After a while, he slid my sleeve back on, and I felt a bit better, but now there was nothing else to do. I sat there in boredom and just listened to the grass blow with the wind. I felt like swaying with it.  
"Sorry about earlier Ryuga, I was in one of my moods, I get like that once in a while." _'Might as well say sorry, he helped me, this is the best thing I can give back.' _"No, you don't have to say sorry. Tell that to Deadlox, he looked like he was about to cry. I think he likes you too much." _'I can't be that clueless, he's overprotective of a friend, not a crush.'_ "I yelled at you out of anger, and you helped me in a few situations. The time at the library and now too. Wrapped up my wounds, took me in when I had that head injury, and saved me from drowning in a pond." "Don't expect a sorry out of me, I've never done the apologizing in my past, I was the caused of the problems, not one of it's victims." "Okay, tell me why then." He stared at me in disbelief, guess he wasn't expecting me to say that. "No, I don't do stories Missy." He told me. "If you tell me what you did, then I'll tell you a secret of mine. Fair trade?" I asked him. "Tell me the secret first." "Break the deal, better run." _'I guess I can tell him about the fire and magic. Who is he going to tell anyways, he said I was his only friend right?'_ "Well, just watch and learn."

I held my hands out, opened like a book, and then I tried to make a circle, and I had forgotten that there are no freaking spheres in this world! The cube was glowing purple like my necklace, and floated in my hands. "It's called conjurer magic." I told him as he stared in disbelief. "In my world, it's a lost magic. Back in the past there used to be tons of users. Only born with the gift they can use it, even those who had the gift and did not practice with it could take out an army. But some overpowered the users, and they wanted the power, so they either killed them for it, or forced them to give it to them. I can only be granted or stolen. Soon it died out, until my mother was born with it, and so was my sister and I. That's one part of the secret." I told him. "Any questions?" I asked him before I continued. "Is it like the magic used by Setosorcerer?" He asked me. "No, he uses a different kind that deals with enchanting by book, mine is with mind, thought, and movement. Look, if I move my finger to the middle, and pinch it, it can do this." I did so, and as I pulled on it, it stretched out. "And I can make it appear like objects, it's like telekinesis, but it can do spells and other things as well." I told him as I placed the cube around a rose, and plucked it from the ground. "I just have to think, focus, and remember the symbols I use for these things." The cube disappeared and dropped the rose in front of Ryuga. "Here is the other part-" "No, I think that can about out match mine. Let me start." _'Good, I knew he was going to ask how I can summon fire._' "So where do I begin. . . . I honestly don't know where to start." He told me. "I guess I should start with the first thing I felt guilt about after a while, is when I almost killed an 'old friend' you could say, he turned out to be alive in that cave in I caused. Next thing, I put about maybe three people in medical care because of me being such a fool at that time, two guys and a girl, Tsubasa, Kyoya, and Hikaru. After that, I actually thought I killed a guy who was using me, I actually don't really regret that, that guy was insane. The next thing I could remember is seeing my brother again right before- before I came here, he was doing okay, but I regret telling him he was weak before." He paused for a moment, I guess to catch his breath, and then started up again. "I nearly killed myself, not with a sword or poisoning or anything like that, but I was foolish again, back then, I had wanted to be the strongest in the world, because of that, nearly got myself killed in a fight. THat's my list of regrets, but there is still a bunch more I can't tell you." "Why?" I asked him. "You'd think I'm insane." _'You're kidding right, he doesn't think that I say he is insane already? He is a fool!'_ "If you say that you're insane, then I'm crazy as well. Knew me before, if I ever tell you, than I would be on the most wanted list here for what I am. You got it easy, at least you had normal parents, not like mine, my father never listens to what I say." I admitted as I plucked the blades of grass up and throwing them in the wind. "I ran away from home, to make sure they weren't a weakness in my way. I pushed them away without reason." "And I push my father away with anger and sadness. You can probably mend the bonds! But I can't, I just can't." I covered my eyes again, just in case I started crying. "I know you cry fire." He told me. _'That nightmare he woke me up from! I was crying in it! God damn it! Why can't I do anything right!' _"It's okay to cry in front of me, I'm not freaked out by the fire tears, and even if I tell anyone about it, they're scared of me, they won't last a minute with a conversation with me." _'Fuck you._' I removed my hand and let the tears roll. "This is one of the reasons I hate my eyes." I told him, and it was kind of true, I'm my own curse. "Julie, here follow me." Ryuga helped me up, and he pulled me toward the other side of the grove, the part he came from, and I saw the shiny surface of a grotto. "A grotto? Why a grotto?" I asked him. "Look into the water. I can tell that you will like it." He let me go and walked me to the edge of the water, and I looked into it.

It showed all the stars in it's surface, even more than looking up at the sky. It was like I was seeing the whole milky way in the body of water. I could see all of the constellations I saw back home, but in the middle of it, along with the moon, the dragon one shined brightly. "How is it like this?" I asked Ryuga.

* * *

"While I was building my house out here, I found this. I call it the pool of the stars." Ryuga said to Julie as he kneeled down to the water with her. "This water was used for some sort of magic, so what was leftover of it made this grotto turn into a giant picture of the stars, not from here though." Ryuga touched the ice cold water and sent the ripples turning the stars into slow shooting stars. "It's nice, I was there was something like this back home. But I don't know how to make one like this. This is a work of art!" Julie giggled as she smiled and wiped the tears away. "Well I thought this would cheer you up, happy now?" RYuga asked her as she stared into the water intensely. She then pulled out her dagger and her eyes moved around the water. "Ryuga, get something to defend yourself with. Look in the water." Ryuga looked into the water, and saw something swimming upwards to them. Ryuga picked up a rock and they both waited. "Come on any minute now." Julie whispered as the squid got closer and close. "Whoever gets the kill wins." Ryuga told her as the squid was nearly to the surface, then _**SPL**__**ASH!**_

The squid soldier had took Julie down into the water, dropping her dagger as she was dragged into the water. "Julie!" Ryuga picked up Julie's dagger, and dived into the water after her.  
She was choking on the water she had swallowed on the way into the water, and the squid held a sword up to her neck as he swam farther and farther down into the deep grotto. Ryuga was swimming as fast as he could to get to her, but the squid swung at him as he got close. "Stay away! By the order of the King!" The squid shouted at Ryuga as Ryuga grabbed Julie's arm. He pulled her away and swam after the squid, and stabbed it in the head. Julie took her dagger back, and they both swam back to the surface.

* * *

"I win." Ryuga told Julie as she floated in the water horizontally. "No fair, he had me at a disadvantage and you had my dagger, that isn't fair."  
_Achoo! _"Hmm?" Julie looked up at Ryuga, and he was shivering. "I'm fine really, just a bit cold." Julie saw through his lie. "I'm fucking freezing alright! I had to fish you out of a pond in the dead of night! Go get a bucket of water and I fell in, and now I just dived head first into freezing water!" He splashed water at Julie. "You aren't wrong, this water is cold." She splashed him back. "It's just colder to you." Ryuga frowned as he splashed her back. "Hey! Haha." Julie laughed as she smiled as well. Ryuga smiled as he saw the joy in Julie's laughter.

This was the first time in a while since I actually laughed with a smile that I can feel. When I realized this, I tried to remember the last time this happened, and that was when I got my sword, slashing and fighting with my sister for practice, made me happy and I laughed at first, until my father saw that I enjoyed the thrill of battle, and he told me to stop using it so much, and focus on being more . . . . I don't know! Being more like a ruler than a fighter I guess, then the smiles went away most of the time.

Julie's smile soon disappeared, and she looked sad again. "What's the point." She whispered as she looked at the moon, almost at it's highest peak of the night. "What?" Ryuga asked her. "Nothing." Julie told him as she sighed. "I-I'm gonna go now, I might as well get a head start on the walk out of here. Have a nice life Ryuga." Julie swam back to the banks of the water, and went walking off into the distance. "Wait Julie!" Ryuga got out of the water and ran after he as he shook from the cold water.

* * *

_'My mind is made up, if I leave now, I'll be too far away by the time they start searching outside the city. I just hope I don't get caught before than!'_ I thought as I walked on, dripping wet from the water. "The world here is less cruel than my own. I'm better off alone than here." _'I would like to thank my father for making feel like an outsider. If he made sure I was always smiling I wouldn't act like this when a bad memory ruins my mood.'_ I could hear Ryuga calling for me after I left him there. '_Time to start running.'_ "Leave me alone Ryuga!"

Ryuga ran after her voice, he didn't really want her to go now. "Julie wait!" Ryuga called out to her as he ran in the dark. "For what? Got nothing here to do!" She shouted to him. _'Great, she's made up her mind. That doesn't make this any easier!'_ Ryuga thought. "Ow!" Ryuga stopped in his tracks, trying to see which direction he heard her voice. "Um. . . .Ryuga can I get some help?" Julie shouted nearby. "Why? What happened?!" Ryuga asked her. "I . . . .I tripped, and I have no clue what I fell into. And I'm stuck." Julie said in shame as Ryuga arrived at the scene. "Oh, you're stuck in a vine."

'_A vine? How the hell did I do that!'_ "Well a vine or not, I'm stuck in it! I think it has thorns too." "Can't you get yourself out of it?" Ryuga asked me. "I can't, I left my dagger with you." Ryuga pulled out Julie's dagger and started cutting the vines off of her boots, and helped her up. "Thanks, I'll be going now." Julie grabbed her dagger and put it away, and started walking again Ryuga stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Running away doesn't help anyone you know." "Shut up." Julie whispered as she went on walking, dragging Ryuga along. "You can do something else besides this to get back at them." Julie stopped in her tracks. "What is that then?" SHe asked. "Tomorrow, if you still stay, just ignore Deadlox and everyone else for the whole day, and just cause some trouble for fun." Ryuga told her. "Isn't that what _you_ do? Have fights in the arena, annoy Ty and still is able to stalk me?" Julie asked him. "I don't stalk anyone, but the rest is true. I can help you to do that too." Ryuga smirked secretly as Julie thought for a moment. _'I might need help causing mischief, but I can ignore the others easily.'_ "Sure why not, might as well have an accomplice with me to blame." Julie said to Ryuga. "It's a date then." "Don't say that, it's not a date, I just accepted the offer." Julie snapped at Ryuga after he said that. "Sorry, you don't have to be like-" Julie shut his mouth up by punching his left arm. "Hey! I was going to say that you don't have to be like that, I said that because it's like a date to hang out, not the other one!" Ryuga explained as he rubbed his arm from the bruise she gave him. "Sorry, it's just I don't really get out much, and I actually never want to date anyone." "Why?" Julie motioned Ryuga to follow her on a walk.

* * *

"So the reason why I don't wanna date anyone is a bit of a long story, but I'll try and tell you quickly." I told Ryug as we walked through the grass, still soaked from the water. "Okay, tell the story." Ryuga said as the wind picked up. "Okay, so my father is a bit overprotective of me. He makes sure that I stay safe in the estate of our home, he saw that I was growing older by the years, he knew that I would need a husband one day to help me with responsibilities and everything else, he wants me to have a happy family with a powerful husband and everything! So one day he introduced me to a boy that he was going to arrange us for an arranged marriage, and it only took me five minutes to figure that out, he had picked out someone for me to spend the rest of my life with, and I didn't really like him that much, so I told him I wished to not do that, and he told me to not let my heart get in front of my responsibilities, after he said that, he also told me to listen and do as I was told, that's how it was going to be with my husband, he told me that, and that's when I- give me a second." Back home or here, remembering those terrible memories takes so much out of me sometimes. "THat's when I actually stopped listening to my father, and I got this idea that love is just well, useless. THere's heartbreak, heart ache, betrayals, nothing good can come out of it, and it stuck with me. Love is impossible to avoid some say, spent most of my life ignoring it, the universe throws so many things at me, I can at least dodge that one thing in life, love is overrated anyways." I told him my reason, so now I don't really have anything to talk about. "So you don't love your family? THat's a form of it." RYuga asked. "I love my family, my mother, my sister, and unfortunately my father too, that's family love, the form I'm talking about is. . . . how can I say it." I tried to think of a way to describe it, until he answered it for me. "The kind that makes your heart feel different and makes the troubles go away." "How do you know that? It could be something else you know, like-" "Like it makes you nervous or act weird around a crush or just shows the true you. Behind the darkness you try and hide behind, like you." _'I don't hide, I just cover up.'_ "If you're talking about my bangs, then sorry but it's hard to cut my hair and I like to cover up my face, it's not hiding, it's waiting until I can escape this life- What I mean is I'm just waiting until I feel . . . . _whole _I guess to be myself, but when I go home, **_if_ **I ever go home, my life won't be able to let me if I let my father shape it for me." I sighed afterwards, I never knew I can feel depressed after one sentence. "Then grow a backbone and tell him to stop." "I already tried that! Even with that, I get my stubbornness from my father, and he won't give up on making a life and future to where I don't have to worry about none of it, but now I'm worried that I can't get out of it. It's the escape I was talking about earlier I guess." I crossed my arms as I looked up at the sky, seeing the dragon constellation staring down at me.

I felt a warm feeling on my cheek, and it made me jump back. It was Ryuga's hand. "You were crying and I just wiped away the tears okay, nothing else." Ryuga explained to me as my glare turned to confusion. "I was crying?" I wiped away at my eyes and cheeks and rubbed my eyes, there they were on my hands, the fire glowing and moving gracefully in the wind. "Oh. . . . . I guess I was, I didn't know." Ryuga kneeled down, and plucked a rose from in front of him, and held it out for me. "Here, will this cheer you up?" Ryuga asked me as I took the rose. "A red rose, and this one has thorns." "Well these are wild roses, so thorns are normal." "I like it when the thorns are there, it says beauty is also dangerous, and red is greatest displayed on flowers, especially on roses. There are so many petals to display the color, I'm a purple kind of girl, but red, it's okay." Ryuga looked surprised at what I had just said. "Nice words, maybe you can be a poet of some sort." "Poetry isn't for me, I fail at it when my mother tried to teacher me how to make haikus. I only made up a derpy one for roses and stuff." _'I suck at writing anything like poems and stuff! I some how get the rhyming mixed up and the topics of it are just- UGH! I mean, it's like a three year old trying to write a poem for a king! It's gonna be gibberish and messed up!' _I thought as I stared at the rose. "Tell me the poem then, I'll see how good it is." "No, no, it's terrible-" "I gave you a rose, I need something for the trade." Sneaky. "Fine, but it isn't great okay."

"It goes like this:"

**_Roses are Red_**

**_Violets are Blue_**

**_Roses are the Best_**

**_And so are You!_**

"It's terrible I know, but at least it's good for a tacky card." I told Ryuga as I looked at my feet in shame. "It's not that bad, something good for a card, but not for memorable poems. I think I can make up one on the spot that's better than your's." Challenge accepted. "Okay, go ahead and come up with one." He looked nervous. "Um. . . . okay, Let me think."

Ryuga cleared his throat, and started saying the poem.  
_  
_

**_Roses are white, as blank as the moon,_**

**_No thorns, no color, nothing new_**

**_Until this world was blessed with you_**

**_Blood red, thorns that stab, a rose that is true_**

**_Not shy, not sad, not perky, not blue or mad,_**

**_just red, to show how bright someone can shine._**

**_Roses look to you, as curious as the stars,_**

**_A killer with a passion, a murder with a story,_**

**_a friend who is willing to kill you,_**

**_so you can't die without color,_**

**_just with red for glory, and pain for thorns_**

"You forgot the rhyming, but nice one, and I wouldn't kill anyone you know." Julie told Ryuga as she plucked another rose out of the ground and took the bud off of the stem. "I can tell that you like the thrill of battle, so a killer or a murder, there is a difference, but you do kill, in more ways than one." Ryuga said to Julie as she plucked a petal from the rose. "White roses and one red one, sounds like that one is an outcast. So why is the poem about me?" Julie asked Ryuga. "How do you know that?" Ryuga asked her. "Because, you said until this world was blessed with you, and you answered me when I asked I am not a killer." "Busted, but I don't really think you are an outcast, just different." Ryuga smiled as Julie let a petal fly in to the wind, as they walked side by side. "You're a good friend I guess, but once I do find my own way home, what are the chances that we will get along ever again." "Well, that's just something to know in the future, but until then, I guess we are friends." Ryuga's heart fluttered at the thought of Julie liking him past the point of 'hey I think you are a jerk' level. "Well if we're friends, than I have to stay here because of that." Ryuga's smile turned into a still expression, until he realized what she was saying. "So no running away unless I want to as well?" Ryuga asked her. "What else idiot?" Julie laughed as she let five more petals fly. "Hey, it's getting late, and I want to go home soon. Do you want a walk back home or do you want to walk alone?" Ryug asked her. "Can I stay over?" Ryuga stopped in his tracks and looked at Julie. "What? I don't want to go back to the house until tomorrow, I don't want to deal with the sorrys right now at this time, so can I?" Julie asked Ryuga again. '_She wants to stay at my place for the night? Great, I'm gonna lose sleep again._' "Do you wanna sleep on the bed because I'm good with sleeping in front of your fireplace, it's a lot comfortable there." Julie asked Ryuga as he returned to his senses. "Um . . . . We can both make room on the bed, I mean because I don't really want you to sleep on the floor again. It's weird to see you just laying there dreaming." "Okay, but I like to sleep curled up, so yeah." Julie told him as she let the last of the rose petals fly in the wind, and she looked at the rose Ryuga gave her again. "You know I learned a trick to saving stuff like that." Ryuga told her. "And what is that?" SHe asked. "Look, just think this, I want to save this item, then you'll see." Julie stood back from Ryuga. "I would like to save this item." Her eyes went white, and she saw her inventory in front of her, in her mind, but Ryuga could not see. Julie placed the rose in a slot, and her eyes returned to it's amethyst purple color. "*shiver* Ugh, that felt wrong. It was like I left my body, now I feel cold." Julie shivered and tripped here and there as she tried to shake off the feeling. Then she fell again. "Here, let me help you up, then we can get going." Ryuga grabbed her hand and helped her stand straight, and dragged her along to his house. Neither of them knew that they were holding hands, expect Ryuga's heart was beating out of his chest.

* * *

_**Some time later . . .**_

* * *

That feeling still stuck with me, like I was dumped into melted snow, that cold, so I just tried to shake it off, it was almost gone by the time I entered Ryuga's house. He, he had made changes to his house, he had made the bed instead of just being above the ground, just a one bed on the floor. He even made the fireplace seem like it's bigger, but it's still the same size. "I fell out of the bed before, so I couldn't stand it anymore." Ryuga led me to his bed and went to go poke at the fire with a stick he had nearby. The feeling went away as I hugged my knees while I looked to the spruce floor, I guess because of the fire. "Thanks." I said to Ryuga. "I thought you fell asleep already." He told me with a smirk. "I can't think straight after that trick, ugh. It creeped me out." "Well get to sleep." I laid back on the bed, that still felt like sleeping on a rock. "How can you sleep on this thing? It's as hard as a rock!" I complained as I tossed and turned. "I don't mind, toughens me up, it won't turn me into a worm like you." Ryuga jeered as he kneeled beside me. "Well this worm can kill you, so don't mess with me." Ryuga went to the other side of me, and squeezed in. "You sure you're okay with this?" Ryuga asked me. "I don't really wanna sleep on the floor to be honest. Look, remember that you can't cross over into my side. So be quiet!" I turned away from Ryuga, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Ryuga however was still awake. Wondering about this mysterious girl he had met. "Weird." Ryuga looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes trying to remember a time before he had to do all of this crafting and mining and building, just training to be the strongest, traveling and making sure no one gets in his way. "What happened to those days?" He asked himself as he remembered the battle he loved with rivals, the breeze he heard in the trees and the new places that gave him new challenges again. When he could see the round sun and the moon, just with squares or cubes or anything, before he had foolishly went up against the god of destruction, and lost, and nearly died. "I miss that place so much, wonder if the same goes for her?" _'She seems like she hates it wherever she lives, but she still wants to go back to earth. She's braver than me, stronger maybe.'_ Ryuga sighed as he looked back at Julie. "Oh, she's already asleep." Ryuga got up and walked over to his desk, and opened up a draw, and pulled out a small mirror, and a dragon head piece, with red eyes and made of gold. He looked into the mirror and placed the head piece on his forehead and snowy hair. "Same person, just a different world. *sigh*" Ryuga saw what he used to look like before he came to this world. White spiky hair with the red streak that never had such straight edges as now, his golden like eyes that never seemed dull in the sun, now just glimmer when the moon shines, and his smirk, even if he smile at the defeat of another and the fear he saw because of him, he still liked it, even up to now. He rarely really did smile without having to do something to help him grow stronger, except until he met Julie. The times he made her smile, which he noticed that she rarely liked to do in front of others, he smiled too. "I'll be back one day, just you wait. Gingka, Kyoya, and Kenta, I hope you guys have gotten stronger, more reason to battle once again." Ryuga said sadly as he took the headpiece off and hide the items again. "I just have to wait for that ticket out of here, and maybe, maybe I'll show them a new . . . ." Ryuga looked over at Julie, and saw that she was his side, murmuring in her sleep again. "Not again." Ryuga went back over to the bed and laid next to her. "Julie? Julie wake up-" Julie had turned over in her sleep, and her hand went over Ryuga, and she hugged him in her sleep. "Um . . . .Julie?" She just responded with light breathing and a tight hug around him. "_Help . . .'"_ Julie whimpered as Ryuga adjusted to the hug. _'What do I do?!'_ Ryuga thought as Julie murmured more. "Um . . . . It's okay . . . . nothing here can hurt you." "_Lies. . . " _Julie murmured as she frowned in her sleep. Ryuga lightly hugged her back. "Whatever is saying that, tell them that I'll stay until I can get home, it's a promise I guess." Ryuga smiled as he thought of that, then he wiped the thought out of his head, but it had cheered Julie up. "Good night then. I really hope you don't have any nightmares." Ryuga stared into Julie's sleeping face, and without knowing, gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
When he realized it, he looked away and let go of Julie, but she still hung onto him, as he blushed at what he had done. "I'm insane." Ryuga whispered as he face palmed himself.

* * *

_Somewhere near the salty oceans, was a blue castle in the middle of waves and waves of water._

_Dawn stood in a room before a golden throne, on her knees. "Father, why have you summoned me here?" Dew asked her father, the squid king. "Have you killed the soldier yet?" He asked her. "No, I've tried everything. The high pitched noises that kill dragons, the poisoned swords, everything! She's more powerful than we estimated Father. She is half dragon as we thought on the first nightmares I gave her, but on the last dream, she showed another trait we missed. She appeared to have a magic blood line in her family." Dew explained to the king. "A mage or witch?" THe king asked her. "None! Apparently from the world she came from, there are more types! Her magic is a lost one, and a powerful one as well. It broke a golden poisoned sword Father, I say that we bring her back one last time for a nightmare, and have the army kill her and then-" "No, if she has befriended the members of team crafted, and Sky himself, than if we can get to them first, we can kill her off as well." THe king told Dew as she listened carefully. "How father?! She can kill a whole unit of our soldiers, and she had destroyed the room where you had wanted to hang the corpses of Sky and his friends! What do think will kill her?" The king looked to his left into a pearl on a pedestal, glowing blue and flashing images.  
"Just a hunch my dear, just a hunch. No dreams until I give the command. Go prepare your potions and your sword my dear, we have to plan something new to kill this mutant, and the kingdom as well." The squid king stared into the crystal ball, seeing him at Sky's doorstep, watching it burn to ashes._

* * *

**Me: Guys, try and guess where Ryuga is from, the series, not the world. If you already know, than thank you for paying attention to the details.**

**Sorry about the wisps thing, I was watching Brave on disney channel a few days ago and I thought "Hey might as well add something a bit different into this!" So I really hope you liked this chapter and as always . . . .**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	5. The Festival and The Dragon's Wings!

**Me: THe eve and day of the festival for butter is here! Yay!**

**Julie: Why is the gold called butter though?**

**Me: Don't ask about that! The Sky Army will say stuff about that and be mean! I should know I am apart of it.**

**Julie: Just get the story start already.**

**Me: XP**

**Julie: :P**

* * *

Hello again dear diary, I'm writing this in a hurry so I can get to the house today. I forgot to get my bag of beads from my room. So let me just sum this up

Lost my cool twice, nearly showed dragon, RYuga knows that I cry fire, and the nightmares stopped last night.

Okay, I got to go, Ryuga is calling me.

_~Julie Draco_

* * *

"Never was much of a writer." Julie put away the diary and ran out the door of Ryuga's house. He was already waiting for me, and for some reason I ran all the way back into the city with Ryuga following me behind.

It felt like seconds when I arrived at the front door of the house. "Wow, we got here quick." Ryuga told me as I waited for him to catch up. "I guess I'm in a happy mood." I told him as I had my hand on the door knob, ready to turn it. "I just need to get something from my room, okay." I told him. "Okay but hurry, it's almost noon." He was right, it takes forever to even run straight here. I opened the door, and the smell of cooking fish hit me. It made me hungry. "Who's there?" It was Jason. "It's me Jason, I just came back for something." Jason ran out of the kitchen and hugged me. "We all were so worried about you! Even Ryuga and Deadlox got along to try and find you, but Ryuga bailed after a while and went to his house. Here guys! Julie's back!" "No Jason don;t call the others!" Too late. They all came rushing down the stairs. Mitch and Jerome had left already, guess they do their own thing. "Julie! Oh my god where have you been!"Sky told me as I tried to avoid his hug. "I've just been out of the city for a bit, but I just need something from my room." I said to him. "Julie! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Ty asked me. I just scowled at him. "Are you still mad at me?" Ty asked. "Yes, very much. It was one of the reasons I didn't want any of the guys knowing I was here." I growled at them as I backed away to the stairs. "Look, I'm going out today, and I'm just going to try and have fun until I see the sun go down. Then I'll come home, and I'll be okay, because I got someone to help me out." I was already walking up stairs, when Ryuga opened the door. "Julie hurry up! We don't have all day!" And Ryuga went back outside. "Julie, why is Ryuga waiting for you outside?" Ty asked me. "He found me yesterday, I was hurt, and he helped me out. Stayed over there with him at his house, and he told me that for today, I can just be myself, a bit." The look on Ty's face, it was like all life left his body. "Um Julie if Ryuga had found you yesterday, than why didn't he bring you back here?" Jason asked me. "Because I didn't want to come back just yet. Now if you excuse me." I ran up the remaining stairs and went to my room, and tried to ignore the loud talking from downstairs.

"So Julie really did want to run away, I guess we still don't know her that well enough to make guesses on where she is." Jason told Sky and he tried to get Ty out of his state. "Why do you think Julie wants to hang out with Ryuga today, he isn't any good. Plus, you know that Ty likes her right?" Sky tapped on Ty's forehead trying to get his attention, it failed. "Yeah, but I wonder if he has the guts to ask Julie to teh festival dance?" "Heck no. He can't even tell her, if we don't know what she might do, then Ty can't really work around that. I think she still hasn't told us everything yet. When she told us where she was going, she said to be herself just a bit. What do you think that means?" Sky asked Jason. "She isn't her self really, right now. Maybe after today, she will be herself, I think. Look let's just get Ty awake, we still have to set up the area for the dancing bit." Jason put Ty in a chair and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, I got everything I need. I guess I should get going." I ran down the stairs and out the door, without anyone stopping me, and saw Ryuga looking impatient. "Took you long enough. So what do you want to do first?" Ryuga asked me as we took off down the street. "I don't know, is there anything you can think of?" I asked him. "Well, we can go break in to the dragon's cage or grief the statues." _'Dragon cage?'_ "What's the dragon cage?" I asked him. "Here they have one dragon waiting to hatch an egg, and another one for fights in the arena for special days, you wanna go see it?" "Yeah sure, but is the dragon okay"  
I asked him. "It has a few cuts here and then, and it's lost an eye." "I have a better plan when we get there. Let's hurry." _'A dragon here, maybe they know about my father!' "_Come on Ryuga! I wanna go see the dragon, I don't care if we have to break in or not!" "Okay, okay, but you have to be quiet-" "I don't care, let's get to the dragon!" I knew the way to the arena, and so I dragged Ryuga along with me, even if I had to drag him there to hurry.

The arena had an iron gate at the entrance, closed shut to prevent anyone from getting in and stealing the stuff. Mostly just to keep the people out from what it hid in the back. The dragon's cage, it had to be about as long as the arena itself to fit a dragon in it, from home. "Julie! Let go of my arm, we're already here!" Ryuga complained as he pulled his arm out of my grasp as we arrived at the arena entrance. "Sorry, but how are we going to get in?" I asked Ryuga. He beckoned me over to the side of the entrance, and pulled out a block of dirt, the physics of this place bother me a little. "I had this for a while now. I sneak in here and there, I need swords and stuff just in case." "So you made your own entrance for the times they closed this place? Neat, well let's get going." I let him crawl through first, and followed after. It was darker than before, but everything was still set up from the last time I was there. The swords, the bows and arrows, and the squid dummies as well. "The cage is in the back by the way." I followed him to the back and, I couldn't believe that I had missed this. There was a huge door in the back, but it isn't as tall as I thought, only tall enough for a small dragon. "We just have to open?" I asked him. "I don't know for sure, first time I've ever been back here. I figured that you might've wanted to do it." "Why did you figure that?" I asked him. "You seemed really interested in dragons, I saw a bookmark on the dragons page of that book you had." _'Oh, he saw that.'_ "You can guess that I am very well knowing of dragons, look, I can get us in." It looked like there had to be a key to open it. I placed my hand at the bottom of the door, and a thin slice of purple light came from my hand, and went under the door. "Okay, try and guess what I am doing." "I don't know." Ryuga answered me. "When the light hits the keyhole for the door, it'll slip in and turn into a key. The power of conjurers is great, but takes a while." A clicked echoed through the arena. I opened up the door, and let him in. "Now, we just need to find the dragon-" It was asleep right in front of the doors. It had cuts all over it's body, it's eye was messed up. "Oh my god." It's wings were chained down and locked, and they were badly damaged. "What? We came here to mess with the dragon right?" "Actually, now that I'm seeing the dragon, I think I'd rather let it escape. Now I just need to wake this lizard up." I shooked it's black head, and when it looked up at me, it's one purple eye looked up at me. "Hello there." _'Who, who are you little girl?' "_ I see that you are in a lot of pain, your eye, and your wings." The dragon was talking to me, but I guess in this world, they don't have the vocal cords. '_Thank you for noticing, the people who fight me and kept me here don't know anything about dragons! How come only a little girl can do this?' _"Just let me do my thing, and you'll know then." "Why are you talking to the dragon?" Ryuga asked me. "Don't ask, but I believe I can help it, and let it go free." I went to it's wings, they were still stained with blood. I took out my dagger and cut the chains and the dragon stretch it's wings until it wrinkled them back up from pain. "You'll be okay. Hey Ryuga, come here for a minute." Ryuga did show, looking nervous. "Okay, give me your hand." "For what?" He asked me. "Trust me." I grabbed his hand, and placed it on the dragon's wing. "What am I supposed to do?" Ryuga was about to take his hand back when I pressed it down onto the wing. "If you rub the wing, the dragon might purr." "Really? How do you know, never said that in the book." I just kept quiet and made him rub the wing, and teh dragon started purring as loud as thunder. "Cool." Ryuga commented as I went to the head of the dragon. "Here, eat this and you'll feel a bit better." I got out a hand full of dragon berries, and held out my hand to the dragon.

Ryuga was still at the dragon's wings, watching Julie feeding the dragon. "How did you get good at this?" Ryuga asked her. "At what?" Julie asked Ryuga. "Taking care of a dragon, in the other world there aren't many right?" Ryuga asked her. "Well most people think that dragons weren't real at all. But, I know of a place where they _might_ be living, but that's another thing I will only know." Julie stood up and looked around the room, and went to the back wall. "I think we can make a door here, nothing is behind the arena right?" "No, the arena is at the wall, so if you let the dragon out, might as well be here." Julie took her dagger out and it turned into a sword in a flash. She sliced the wall, and the wall feel apart. "Come on, time to set you free." Julie shook the dragon's head awake, and lured it outside, with Ryuga still astonished. "Okay, you can go now. I'm sure no one will find you now." The dragon walked outside and flew off in an instant. "That was easier than I thought." Julie said as she saw the dragon fade into the distance. "It seemed like you were intuned with it, what's your secret?" Ryuga asked. "Sorry, this will die with me." Julie told him as she walked back into the arena. "So earlier you had said that we could go mess with the statues. How about we mess the arena first." Julie went up to a dummy and sliced it in half. "Grief or just break the stuff?" He asked her. "I don't really know, maybe this." Julie sliced through another dummy, but grabbed the head of it. "I want to see what obsidian is." Julie pulled out the stuffing of the dummy, and pulled out the black rock. "It's supposed to be the strongest stone here besides bedrock." "Well let's test that then." Julie held it in her hands, and crushed it into pieces. "This stuff is supposed to be strong? When I was seven I could crush this! Haha!" Julie laughed as she broke another piece. "How strong are you?" Ryuga asked. "Well I don't really know myself, I want to say that I am strong enough to take down a warlord, but I know there is a limit. I still haven't seen the limit though." "So did you get your strength from the magic or from family?" Ryuga asked Julie as they followed along the dummies, Julie slicing, Ryuga watching. "My father, the magic onlys helps my mental state, keeps me focused with other things, so knowledge and focus from my mother, and strength and stubbornness from my father." Julie explained. "You don't talk much about your mom, you just complain about your dad." Ryuga told Julie. She stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm proud of my mother, she's been through . . . _some problems._ She always knew that she was magic, but others . . . . thought she was practicing witchcraft. They burned her house down, killing my grandparents, but she ran away and met my father. She actually named me after her." Julie smirked. "Julie?" "No, her name was Juliet, but Julie is short for Juliet, just remove the T. Do you know anything about your name?" Ryuga stayed silent for a while. Julie just left him alone and went on chopping off the dummies and after a while, some poles and stuff that were used to create the dummies. "I'm bored now." Julie admitted. "Wanna sword fight?" Ryuga asked her. "Nah, it'll be too easy." Julie flipped up sword back and forth into both of her hands. "I'm good with swords!" "No, you're a bit sloppy. You just use strength head on, rarely any defense. I can beat you easily." "Okay, try and get me then." Ryuga was about to run off, when Julie tossed her sword at him, and caught him but the shirt and pinned him to the ground, while him dropping an item on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" Julie quickly picked it up and saw that it was clothing, she unfolded it. It was a large white jacket with a chain across the neck. "You wore this once?" Julie asked him.  
"Yeah, at one time. But it was a cape, I don't like to wear the sleeves." "But why the chain?" She asked. "Um . . . . I used to travel a lot, so I have to have a way to keep it on without constantly checking it." Julie tried on the jacket, pulling the chain over her head, and it was more like a blanket to her than a jacket. "We are kind of the same height right?" SHe asked Ryuga. "I'm taller than you, and can you help me out here!" "Oh, sorry!" Julie had forgotten to pull her sword out of Ryuga's shirt. She took the jacket off and put her sword up. "Thanks for helping." Ryuga jeered as Julie kicked at a table. "You're welcome!" Julie shouted at Ryuga as she walked around him. "_Hello? Is anyone in here?"_

'_Oh no. Someone heard us chatting.'_ "Ryuga get down!" I shoved me and RYuga underneath a table, as footsteps echoed through the arena. "Hello? Is anyone here? No one is supposed to be here when it's closed!" Maybe it was a guard that are around here and there. "Ryuga, how are we going to get out of here?" I whispered to Ryuga. "There's the hole we came through, but he might see us. Got anything to cut another one through this wall?" He asked me. "My sword, duh." I scouted closer to the wall, and jabbed my sword into the wall. This was going to take a while, cobblestone isn't easy to cut through. "Shh! Don't make it too loud!" Ryuga whispered to me as the sword clanked with the cobblestone. "Don't blame me! It's the cobble and the sword!" I whisper shouted at him as I jabbed at the stone again. "Ah ha!" The guard had found us, and pulled us out from under the table. "Oh Ryuga, as usually you're doing something mischievous. But who are you?" The guard asked me. "Julie Draco, I am a guest you can say of the team crafted house." I fake smiled at him. "You personally know the Sky, yeah right! But whoever you really are, first time getting caught. Jail time." _'Oh so there is a jail here. I can probably get out in no time.'_ He dragged us out of the arena doors, and gave us to his buddy. "Make sure they get to the prison, I gotta go see what they did." "So this is my first time getting caught in the act. I feel happy." I plastered a large grin on my face as I looked at Ryuga. "Why? We're going to the prison." "Because, it's my first time getting into trouble outside my father's eye sight. And don't worry, I'll get us out." "Hey! Be quiet!" THe guard shouted at us as he made us walk forward. "Um Mister, can I show you a trick?" I asked the guard. "No tricks!" He shouted at me. "Just one, it's a light trick I picked up for the festival." This made the guard stop us in place. "Light trick? We'll if it's for the festival, then go ahead, but hurry!" I stood in front of him, and showed him my hands. "Watch them carefully." I told him as he got close to my palms. "I just need to say one little word, and it will knock you out on the stop!" _'Time for sleep guard!'_ "Sleep!" I whispered shouted, and the purple light came out of my hands, and wrapped around the guards face. But he remained still, and snoring could be heard. "Did you like my trick Ryuga?" I asked him as the light faded away from the guard. "It was okay, but we might want to run." He pointed to down the street, were the guard from earlier was running toward us. "They released the dragon!" He kept on shouted to the now knocked out guard. "Ryuga, where is the one place the guards don't go?" I asked him. "Outside the city. There stay away from a lake nearby too, the water rusts their special armor." "Then let's head there!" "Okay!" Ryuga ran across the street, and the guard at shouted at us for it.

* * *

They were barely at the lake, when the guard had finally caught up with them at the lake. On the way there, they had a plan if the guard did follow them. They both were to jump into the lake, making the guard either stop or trip into the lake, and it was deep from the shore to the center. Only Ryuga was pushed out the way by the guard, and Julie had accidentally fallen. "You're under arrest for releasing the ender dragon of the arena!" The guard shouted at Julie, as he tried to pull her off the ground. "I like it better if I was under water." She kicked the guard in the stomach, and pushed him into the water. "I know that was a cheesy line, but it felt good to say it." She remarked as she laid down on the grass as Ryuga got up. "CHeesy or not, you got the guard into the water. Look at him now!" Julie sat up and watched the guard trying to swim to land, before his armor rusts. "What kind of metal is used for their armor by the way?" She asked RYuga. "A mixture of diamond and iron smelted together I think. They smelt it was lava though, that makes it vulnerable to water." _'So they try and make other things here as well. I gotta teach them how to make some scrambled eggs.'_ Julie thought as the guard had finally come a shore. "My armor! You're going to pay for this when I tell the boss! Sky hates criminals." The guard then ran off, back to the city. "Boo!" Julie shouted as she flopped to her back. "So what now?" Julie asked her. Ryuga just shrugged his shoulders. "Dude, you have no clue of what to do when we are by a lake?" Julie got up and grabbed Ryuga's shirt. "Sometimes I wonder what's up in that head. It's obvious what we can do." Julie evilly smirked at Ryuga as she dragged him closer to the shore. "Can you swim?" She asked. "Yeah, how else did I-" Julie shoved him into the water. "Better get your boots off before they're ruined!" Julie shouted as she took her boots off. Ryuga tossed his boots to the shore as well. Julie unclicked at her metal belt buckle, and took her belt off. "Why are you taking your belt off?" Ryuga asked her. "I have important things in this belt you know!" Julie gently placed her belt on the ground, and when into a dive at the water. "Ahhhh, water. It feels great." Julie commented as she floated by Ryuga. "Looks like you're happy." Ryuga splashed water at her. "You're right about that, I am in a happy mood now. It's a rare occasion I guess." "What do you mean?" Ryuga asked her. "My dad never seemed to be in a happy mood without my mother, I'm never in a happy mood without a friend, or sister." Julie explained to him as she went out farther into the lake. "Does your sister look like you a lot, or a little?" Ryuga asked. "I already told you this, if she looked into a mirror, she would see me too. We are exactly alike, same hair style, some figure, and height. Her voice and personality are the only things different. And she wears gray and black, I wear purple and black." Julie explained in a tired tone as she floated gracefully on the water._  
_

After a while, Ryuga and I got out of the water, and just sat on teh shore waiting to dry off in the sun. We just stayed silent as the sun slowly moved across the sky. Ryuga had finally broken the silence when I flopped to my back in boredom.  
"Are you going to the festival tomorrow?" He asked me. "I don't really know. At night there is going to be a dance and people have to wear formal clothes to it, I just helped decorate it." I told him as I looked up at the rectangular clouds. "Is it because you don't have anyone to go with, or you are just mad at Deadlox still?" "Both, and frankly, I don't like anything fancy. Dresses, heels, makeup is too much for me. If I was forced to, I might burn it to the ground." _'Ah, a nice burning will feel great, but I know I'll regret it.'_ I thought as Ryuga laid next to me. "Hey, Julie. Where exactly did you live before you came here?" Ryuga asked me. "Somewhere in asia, on a mountain. It was a nice city I guess, but there's nothing to do there." I can't tell anyone about the kingdom, if I tell the location, the dragons can be in danger. "When you do go back, can I visit?" Ryuga asked. _'He wants to visit me? I guess he is my friend.'_ "Maybe, if you can survive there, then my father might let you talk to me, if he doesn't kill you first." I snickered. My father hates visitors that aren't of our kind. "So that's a maybe?" "Why do you even wanna visit?" I asked him. "First friend I've made that hasn't tried to kill me." "Um . . . I did. But I guess I let you live on good terms." He remained quiet for the rest of the time, until we both fell asleep.

* * *

_No nightmares though!_

* * *

**_Achoo!_**

I was woken up by my own sneeze, it was already dark, really really dark. "What the? Damn it! Over slept the nap!" I couldn't even see the stars of the night, it was cloudy. _**Achoo!**_"Huh?!" My sneezing had woken up Ryuga too. "Wha?" He looked around and realized what I had just seen. "Over slept the nap, now we are out here in the dark. I can't even tell if it is midnight or- Ah . . ah . . ._**Achoo!**_Great, I got sneezes too!" I complained as Ryuga looked concern about me. "Look, let's get you home. I think you might have a cold now." "No I'm fine!" I put my boots on and stood up in the cold wind. "Julie, let's get you home. Now." Ryuga and I ran back to the streets of the city. They were empty, and quiet. It was past midnight. "Julie, stay quiet and just run." "How can I do that when I got a sneeze attack on me! _**Achoo!**_" My sneeze echoed through the dark. Something moved in the darkness in front of us and crunched. It was heading right toward us, it fell to the ground before our feet. It was an arrow. "Skeleton." Ryuga whispered. "Wha?" I asked him. "Skeletons are monsters here, they shoot arrows at people and try and kill them, they only live at night and die in the day. We better run, now." Ryuga dragged me down the, guess we were taking a longer route.  
But I think the skeleton was following us, because at every turn, an arrow was shot at us, some on fire, some regular. It felt like we were surrounded by them. _'Where are the guards at that are supposed to kill these monsters!' _I thought as we ran through the street.

We finally made our way to the house, there was no light though. The skeletons were still following us, but we burst into the common room. "Close the door!" I whispered to Ryuga as the skeletons got closer. "Okay!" Ryuga shut the door, and it echoed throughout the house. Still didn't wake anyone up. "Well that was a back fire to our day." I whispered to Ryuga. "Yeah, well looks like I'm stuck here." Ryuga complained as he sat down on a chair. "Well, it's the only option left, the monsters are already starting to- Oh no. _Ah- Ah- **Achoo!"**_The sneeze was so powerful, it made my head flip backwards. "Hey! Who's down there?!" "It's just me!" I answered as I mentioned for Ryuga to hide. "Julie?! I thought you already fell asleep. Why are you up and about?" The lights flickered on as I heard footsteps on the stairs. "I got hungry." I lied. "I thought you would've gotten something to eat while out with Ryuga." It was Jason, he's the only one here that talks like that even if he gets mad. "Nope, we forgot to eat." I lied again. "Jason? Who's in the living room?" _'No, please Ty go back to bed.' _ I thought in my mind as I heard him climb down the stairs. "It's Julie." Jason and Ty finally appeared from the wall that separates the stairs from the room. "She just now came back home!" "How do you know that?" Jason asked him. "I know because before lights out I checked up on her and she wasn't there!" "I have an explanation." I told them. "And what would that be?" Ty asked me. "When we left for the day, Ryuga and I went to the arena, I just wanted to see the dragon, and then a guard caught us and tried to arrest me for . . . . _freeingthedragon." "_For what?" He asked me. "For _freeing the dragon._" I whispered. "Huh?" They knew I was trying to hide it, because I was smiling like a mad man. "For freeing the dragon, I nearly was arrested by one of the guards. It was my fault though, so don't get that mad." "Julie. You freed the ender dragon! One of the most dangerous creatures in the world! Dragons are beasts that kill and don't care! Why would you free that monster!" "Because dragons aren't beasts, they aren't monsters. They're graceful creatures with a passion for flight." "No they aren't!" Jason told me as I could see Ryuga paying attention to the conversation. "Yes, their wings are strong, they move with style and grace." _'Look at me defending this, I am my father's daughter.'_ "Julie, where on earth did you get the idea that those creatures aren't killers." "From back home, it's the truth really. You guys used the dragons for entertaining battles with it until you knocked it out. IT's wings were damaged! It's eye doesn't open anymore!" "It's because we can;t heal it without it's ender crystal, and those were destroyed." "A dragon using crystals to heal? Must be a very weak dragon than if it had to used a crystal, dragons can regenerate on their own unless weak in strength." They looked lost. "I know what I'm saying. And to add onto my list of mistakes that you think are, Ryuga." I pulled Ryuga out from behind a bookcase, and Deadlox's expression turned sour. "You brought him home? Why?" Jason asked me. "After we were chased by the guard, we pushed him into the lake by the arena to ruin his armor. We went swimming after that, and we fell asleep. We woke up late, and everyone was already asleep. We were chased by skeletons too." "Well at least you didn't get hurt." Jason said to me as he pat my head. "I'm 16, I'm not a kid, so don't pat my head." I told him. "Jason, can you take RYuga back to his house. I wanna talk to Julie." Ty asked Jason. "Sorry Ty. It's past midnight, lights out. The mobs."

Ty wasn't in the best mood. After Julie and Ryuga left for the day, he heard Sky and Jason saying he didn't have to guts to ask her to the festival, after sun down there was to be a dance. His crush for Julie has grown, with jealous. Everytime he say Julie even talking to Ryuga, his anger grew. He had wanted to ask Julie to go with him when she came back, but she didn't until now. And she had brought Ryuga with her home. "I don't want him here tonight okay. I don't trust him." He was holding in his anger again. A ticking time bomb was going to go off soon. "Sorry Ty, nothing we can do about it." Jason told him. "It's okay Ty, he can stay in my room. I'll keep watch if that's what is needed." Julie wasn't all that happy either. "No, he's going home. Go to your room Julie, please?" Ty asked her. "No! You're acting like you are the boss of me! Why does this only happens when I even mention Ryuga anyways!?" Julie shouted at him. "Look, he's trouble. You nearly got arrested by the guards earlier because of him!" "Guys, calm down please." Jason told the both of them. "Julie, don't let him-" "Let me do what? Huh Ryuga?! You're a bad influence for her! She still needs to know everything about this place besides crafting! We still haven't shown her how to mine or anything!" Ty shouted at Ryuga. "Why would I learn how to mine or anything like that! When I go home I can't use those things I learned here. So might as well not know." Julie talked back as she clenched her fists. "Ow!" She screeched. She turned away and looked at her hands. Blood was pooling in her palms as she saw her nails turn black and they stretched slowly. "No. Fuck!" She whispered to herself. "What's wrong Julie?" Jason asked her. "Nothing, just cut myself with me nails. I'm heading upstairs." Julie tried to walk past Jason and Ty, but Ryuga stopped her. "Julie wait." Ryuga pulled her back in place. "Can I come visit tomorrow?" Ryuga asked her. "Sure, but you sure you can get home?" Julie asked her. "I just have to run." "Okay, you can go now." Ty ordered. "Okay. Bye." Ryuga was out the door, and went running home.  
"I'm going to bed." "You're not going anywhere tomorrow." Ty told her. "You can't order that, you aren't my father." Julie hissed at him as she walked by. "Actually Julie, for freeing the dragon, we have to punish you somehow, you can't go anywhere without and invite out from someone. Sorry." "What, that isn't fair! I helped decorate with the lanterns! Why is this-*whimper*" Julie fell to her knees holding her hands up to her face. Her nails were almost turned into claws, they were cutting into her palm again, and she could feel her teeth meeting to a point. "Are you okay Julie?" Ty asked her as he kneeled before her. "Get away from me!" She warned Ty in a scared voice. "I'm going to bed, don't, don't check up on me okay." She told them both, as she got up and walked away. "But-" "No." She told Ty as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

"I gotta find a way to control my anger. Can't bottle it up anymore." I told myself as I looked into my mirror. My hands were still stained with blood. "THe cuts are healed, but what if this happens again and they saw, what will they do?" I asked myself as I rubbed the red off on my pants. _'They say that the dragons are beasts that kill and don't care, what will they say about me if they knew this part of me?'_ "Don't .. . . Don't think about that right now Julie. It'll mess with you again, just watch. Just get some sleep, and you can mope all day tomorrow." _'Trying to convince myself of avoiding the thought, it's inevitable.' _ _**Achoo!**_"Great, I'm still sneezing!" I flopped onto my bed, and pulled out my diary. I tore out two pages. I snapped my fingers and tapped the tiny flame onto the pages, and they slowly turned into ashes. "I feel better now." I said to myself before closing my eyes, even if I wasn't tired, I felt at rest. For now. "I think I'm gonna sneak out tomorrow. Maybe I'll go to the festival, maybe, maybe I'll just stay trapped in my own mind." I told myself as I frowned. "Yes, trapped in my mind. The only place I can't escape. It's me that gets in trouble, it's me who tries and do things I want to do, it's me that can't escape this life that was molded for me. Because of these . . . these powers and . . . . what's the use in arguing about this." I sat up and made my wings spring out, and my claws form. "What's the use, I could only hide them, but for how long?" I asked myself. _'I can't keep this up. I just can't, but maybe until I can at least get home.'_ I took my forefinger, and sliced it across my right arm, making a small cut in my pale skin, but it healed in an instant. "I'll just sleep on it, just for today." I laid back down, and wrapped my wings around me. "Maybe one day I'll wake up, and my wish will be granted. No more problems, no more anger, no more dragon blood in me, just normal." _'That'll be the day I die then.' _I fell asleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning!**_

* * *

I was in no mood to write in the diary, I had just realized that I hadn't eaten anything in days. So I forced myself to go down and eat breakfast.

Jason is always making breakfast for everyone, but Sky and Ty aren't earlier risers. So it was just Mitch, Jerome, and I waiting for breakfast at the table. My stomach was begging for the food, and it smelled like fish again. I love fish. "Ugh." I groaned as Mitch and Jerome chatted to each other. "What's wrong Jewels?" Mitch asked me. "Don't ever call me that. I'm starving, I've skipped out on meals for days now." I complained as I put my head on the table. "Well don't you have those berries of your's? Now those are hardcore, you made Jason cried afterwards from eating them." Jerome Jeered. "I ate them, it's just they don't satisfy that greatly." My stomach growled again, what was taking Jason so long to make the food! "So you like fish right?" Jerome asked me. "Grilled, roasted, cooked, and in sushi form." _'Oh how I missed the sushi my mother made for me when I was young. With the white rice and everything!'_ "Sushi? What's that?" Mitch asked. "A wonder that I might never taste, since this world hasn't invented rice yet." "Well we do try and make other things, like bandages, and chains." "But the ways things are right now are pretty great. I mean, I wish we could get everyone to start thinking like this." Mitch told me as we heard Jason humming a tune as he placed the plates of food out to us. "Okay, dig in." It was cooked fish, with bread, a golden apple, and a glass of milk. The others ate slowly, but I ate it so fast, I think the others thought I gulped it all down. "Is . . . is there seconds?" I asked. I was still starving. "Sorry, the rest is for Sky and Deadlox." Jason said to me. "Great." "Well maybe if you hadn't skipped your meals, you wouldn't be this hungry." "Blah blah blah, I know. Am I still grounded?" I asked Jason. "Yeah, you can only go outside with one of us though. So if you want to go to the festival. One of use has to watch over you." "So basically I'm being watched anyways." Jason stopped eating and just looked at me. "Why are you always in this mood?" He asked me. "Because, I was born this way I guess." "But we seen you happy before, but it seems like you are more grumpy or something." Jerome told me as he munched on his food. "My father is usually in this mood, so I guess it rubbed off onto me." _'I am my father's daughter sadly.'_ "You don't really talk about your family back on . . . earth was it?" Jason asked. "Yeah, it's called earth. It's just like this place, except it isn't made of blocks, and it's a bit more advanced. The reason why I don't talk about home that much is because I am not happy at home." "But why?" Mitch asked. I just stayed silent. _'Because my father is a fire breathing dragon that doesn't get me and I'm cursed to be his daughter!' _  
"Because . . . . . my father doesn't really listen to me. He forges a future path for me, but I destroy the stepping stones for it, because it isn't what I want." I told them as they finished up their meals. "Woah, really?" Jerome asked me. "Y-yeah. My dad cares, but he doesn't care about my opinion. He does this for my own good, but how is it for my own good when I hate every bit of it." I sighed afterwards. "Why is he like that then?" "He's liked that because I'm the first born of twins, I get the home and the riches and stuff, so he wants to make sure I am successful in life, he wants me to marry someone young and powerful, but I hate love all together." Jason choked on his glass of milk. "You hate it all together, meaning that you never wanna get married?" Jason asked. "Or have a crush, or a first love, or lose my first kiss, nothing. It's overrated anyways. Who would like me anyways, I'm like demon spawn compared to other girls." I told them. "Why do you think that?" He asked me again. "Because, my eyes and hair, they're not normal. Purple eyes, spiky hair." "It's only spiky if you have it in a ponytail." Mitch commented. "Then look." I took my hair out of it's ponytail, and it fell in long locks, each strand's end spiky to the touch, and you can see it in it's downward spikes. "The hair strands are as sharp as needles. It's one reason I keep it up." I gathered up my hair again, until I noticed them staring at me in a daze. "Guys? Come on, if you think I look pretty, better start running than!" I warned them as I fixed my ponytail.  
"But the hair!" "It's like cactus spikes!" Mitch and Jerome told me as Jason stared. "Jason, when is the festival starting?" I asked him to get his attention. "The events starts at noon, the dance starts before sundown, and the firework display is at the end. Why you want to go? I can get Ty to take-" "No, I'm still mad at him. I was thinking if there would be anything else to do. I'm not great with games, and I don't dance either. Isn't the dance formal wear too?" I asked. "Yes." "Yeah, I don't do dresses either." "But you're a girl, girls love dressing up and having fun." Mitch said to me as a joke. "Well I stopped liking dresses and stuff since I was like 14. My father wanted me to wear fancy clothes and heels. I am a rebel when I feel like it." I excused myself from the table and went to the common room, nothing new at all. "*sigh*" I walked upstairs and saw Sky exiting his room. "Hey Sky." I greeted him. "Morning! Hey, are you going to the festival today? It's gonna be fun." Sky asked me. "No, I was grounded by Jason and Ty. Plus, it's not my vibe." I told him. "That's too bad, Ty really wanted to show you the events there." "He did? He knows I'm still mad at him." I told him. "Still? You sure can hold a grudge." "It's a flaw of mine." I walked away and went to my room, where I saw a yellow daisy resting on my dresser with a note. I picked it up, and it read this.

'_Dear Julie,_

_Sorry if I was harsh to you the last few days. I'm just worried about you.  
Ryuga is no good, he messed up my eye in a fight. That's why I can't stand him.  
I hope you can forgive me, here's a flower as a gift from me. Is this you're favorite?  
It's bright and it's delicate, like you I guess._

_From Deadlox.'_

"A daisy? He thinks I'm delicate. Ha! I ain't a princess, I'm the opposite." I plucked the bud from the stem and started pulling out the petals. There were five total. "I won't forgive Ty, I will, I won't forgive Ty, I will, I won't." I smirked as I saw the last petal fall to the ground, turned gray with the words I said. The rest withered to ashes long after. "Do dah, dah dah, dee do." I sang as I pranced around the purple room as the ashes danced around my feets to the notes. "If I had a choice in what to doooooo, I would pick the low road instead of the riches, the glory, the fame." The ashed swirled up to my waist as I swirled around here and there. "It's a shame what my father's has to do, because it's not going to be used for me! Ima make my own path, my own stepping stones." The ashes were dancing around my arms and hands as I sang on and on. "No husbands to tie me down, no one to hold me back. I just need my sword, my fire, and my little tones." The ashes turned back into petals as I smiled. "Travel the world on my own time, not stuck in a marble palace. My dream is to be free, not to be rooted to the ground." The petals turned to scarlet red, as red as fire. "I just need my wings, and my freedom, and I'll be flying around your head, living the way I wanted too." Then, the colors went dull gray. "If only my father saw what I think, then I won't sink." The petals withered as my steps slowed down. "Until then, I guess I'm trapped like this, only a tiny flame, full of shame." The petals turned to ashes again, and slowly fell to my feet. "Covered in shadows, never to be seen by the light. I guess it's my desire, my delight." The ashes fell to the ground. "Just waiting, and waiting, to be given that light. I know it's in my sights, I just gotta fight . . . just a little bit longer." I sighed afterwards, as I smashed the ashes into the floor. "That's a nice song."

Ryuga was on the balcony, listening to Julie singing the song. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped back and fell to the floor. "Woah, sorry." Ryuga came into the room and help Julie up. "I didn't mean to scary you." He apologized. "It's okay, but please don't do that again." She told him. "Well it was a nice song, I didn't know you could sing." "I can't really, but thanks." "What did you mean it's in your sights by the way?" Ryuga asked her. "I can see myself living my life, but I can't quite play it out. Just gotta fight a little longer I guess." She giggled. "You giggled." Ryuga pointed it out as Julie's face turned a pale pink. "Sorry, it's not normal for me." Julie was embarrassed by it, she doesn't like to show that side of her. "It was okay. Isn't it usual for girls?" "But not for me." She sighed as looked at her feet. "Can you let go of my hand?" She asked him. "Oh sorry. So are you going to the festival?" Ryuga asked her. "No, I got no one to go with, and I'm ground. I can only go if I am watched by one of them." Julie complained as she sat on her bed. "How did you get here anyways?" She asked him. "I climbed. It's easy you know." "And yet beating me in a sword fight is hard." Julie mocked him as he frowned. "Ha ha, very funny. So you sure you don't want to go to teh festival?" Ryuga asked her again. "Yeah, it's gonna be boring I bet." "Actually, there is one thing good about it." Ryuga told her. "And what is that?" She asked. "The fireworks, if you want to see them, then just ask and you can go." "I can't without an invite." Julie said to Ryuga as she frowned. "Then I'll invite you. You can get someone to take you and we can meet up." "Wha?" She questioned him. "Let me summarize. Will you go with me to the festival?" Ryuga asked her. "You're asking me out?" Julie stared to glared at Ryuga. "No, I'm inviting you out as friends. I know you don't like that _other _stuff, just as friends." "Sure, but when?" Julie asked. "After sunset, that's when the dancing begins, and it only lasts an hour or so, so the firework display will come soon." "But it's formal only isn't it?" "Just wear something nice, it doesn't have to be a dress or anything." "I ain't dressing up for that."  
"So that's a yes?" Ryuga asked. "Yes, I'll go. I just gotta find someone to take me. Maybe Sky will." "Well, see ya there then." Ryuga smiled as Julie before he disappeared from the balcony. "See ya then." Julie flopped back onto her bed and smiled. "It's nice to have a friend like that." Julie got up and checked the time. _'Just a few more hours until I can see the fireworks, whatever they are.'_ Julie thought as she sighed.

* * *

**Five hours later . . . .**

* * *

I was in the common room messing with my hair, trying to pass the time until it was near sunset. Jerome and Mitch were already out and about. Sky went to town to try and get more golden apples. Only Jason and Ty were left in the house to watch me, but I only saw Jason walking around the house. Ty was no where to be seen.  
"Hey Jason, where's Ty?" I asked Jason as he ran down the stairs. "He's in his room, why?" "Just wondering. What time is it?" I asked him. "It's five thirty, I gotta get to the festival by six." "Thanks." Jason ran back to the kitchen and mumbled to himself. _'Five thirty? Ty still hasn't shown his face.'_ I looked up at the clock in the room, it read '_five thirty one.'_ "This day is taking forever." I complained.

Ty was up in his room, pacing back and worth. _'Today is the day of the festival, last chance to ask her out. You can do it, you gave her that daisy, girls like daisies. Just gotta man up.' "_I wish this were easier. Maybe, maybe I should just surprise her with this. If I don't do this know, than I'm too late." Ty had been trying to talk himself into asking Julie out to the dance part of the festival, but he had a bad feeling that he would chicken out. When he looked up at his clock, his worries grew more. "Okay, just walk up to her, and ask." Ty took a deep breath in, and walked out his room. He heard Julie downstairs and slowly walked down the steps. "Hey Ty." "Hi Julie." He choked out. "Hey Julie, I've been meaning to ask you something-" "Wait, let me go first. Can you take me to the festival tonight?" Ty's heart fluttered. "You want me to take you to the dance part? Sure, I'll be glad to do so. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go." "Well I really didn't want to go, I just want to see the fireworks with Ryuga." Ty's heart skipped a beat. "What?" Ty was in disbelief. "Ryuga asked me to go to the festival with him to see the fireworks. It's what friends do, I just need someone to take me since I'm ground." _'That bastard asked her before I could. He beat me to it.'_ "Sure, I'll take you. Aren't you going to go get dressed or something?" Ty asked in a disappointed tone. "No, I'm not going to be dancing, so I'll just wear this." _'She won't be dancing, maybe I can persuade her to. Only other option.'_ Ty thought as he heard the clock slowly ticking by. "You sure you aren't going to be dancing, I mean it's going to be boring then." "I'll be okay." _'It's no use then.'_ Ty sighed as he went to the kitchen, to see Jason as busy as a bee. "Did you know Ryuga was taking Julie to the festival?" Jason stopped in his tracks. "Ryuga, the mean delinquent that gets into fights, him?" Jason asked. "Yeah, he asked her to the festival before I could. He beat me to her." Ty sounded disappointed again. "Well as if you had a chance." Jason mumbled. "What." "Nothing really, but if you wanted to ask her out as in a date, she would've turned you down anyways even if Ryuga hadn't asked her. She hates that stuff." Ty was lost. "She hates dresses I know." "No, it's not just that. She never wants to have her first kiss. She hates the thought of love, she says it's overrated. I'm surprised to hear that from a sixteen year old girl." "So I never had a chance, that means Ryuga doesn't too." Ty had hope again, until Jason crushed it. "Actually, since Julie seems like Ryuga a bit more than you, heck any of us. They seem like they share that bond. Maybe he can capture her heart." "Are you trying to make me feel better!?" Ty leaned against the wall as I looked down at the floor in shame. " Hey, I said maybe." _'Maybe, he can maybe get the most awesome girl he has every met. Wait, if I can stop them from doing anything, that will ruin his chance. Perfect.'_ Ty thought as Jason went back to work.

* * *

I went upstairs a little later, it was six thirty by now. I guess I could at least change my look a bit. I stared into the mirror, and thought of what to do. "Maybe I'm so used to this look, that I don't know how to change it." _'Maybe I should wear something a bit different. I mean, a camo shirt isn't really formal.'_ "But what would I wear?" It's no use, by the time I decide, the fireworks would've gone off by then. "Julie, we better get going, sunset is at seven, and I have to get to the festival too." Ty was reminding me constantly that we had to leave at seven. I sighed and stepped back from the mirror. "Ty, I can't believe I'm asking this, but what would you change about my look for tonight?" I was already starting to feel the shame flowing through me. "A dress maybe?" "Shut up, I don't wear dresses remember." _"_Then . . . . . I don't know maybe a different shirt?" "No, I got nothing but camo shirts like this." If we kept going, I would've changed my mind about the dress. But Ty gave up on trying. I checked the time again, six fifty. "Can we go now?" I asked him. "Yeah, but remember, you have to stay in my sights." "Whatever." I brushed past Ty and he lead me all the way to the festival, a bad feeling was starting to churn up in me though.

When we got to the festival, the sun was already gone, and the moon was barely rising. It was a bright full moon too. I saw my lanterns glistening colors in the light as we passed by, and the streets were overflowing with the recruits, guards, and the citizens. Little kids were running around and laughing. Music was playing all throughout the festival, in some parts it was jolly, other parts were nice songs for dancing, but it was the time for games. It seemed like everything was at peace. But I didn't see Ryuga anywhere among the people. Ty lead me to where the others were. Eight thrones were set up, but since three members had left on a mission, only five were to sit in the seats, and they made me my own throne. I refused to sit on it. "Hey Sky, did you see Ryuga anywhere?" I asked him. "No, why?" "We were supposed to met up after sunset." I told him. He looked surprised. "But you came here with Ty, didn't you?" He looked to Ty, and he just shook his head. "He'll turn up." "Talking about me?" Sky jumped in his seat as Ryuga appeared from behind his seat. "Surprised you didn't notice me." Ryuga smirked as he walked up to me and Ty. "Hi Julie." "Hey Ryuga." We greeted each other. "Hi Tyler." "Hi." Ty was in that grumpy mood again. "So do you want to go get some cake?" Ryuga asked me. "Yes, I'm still starving still this morning." I was about to run off, when Ty grabbed my wrist. "I gotta follow." "Fine."

It was like having a baby sitter watch over me. While me and Ryuga ate and played the games people set up, Ty was ruining our mood. He made me spill my cake, it was cocoa.

"So what's this called again?" I asked Ryuga as I took a bite out of another cake with different coloring, it was red. "Apple velvet cake, they invented this flavor two years ago. It's pretty good." "It's great! I rarely had sweets back home, these are amazing." The cake was sweet enough to make a smile formed on my face as I finished up the cake. "Here, try this." Ryuga handed me a golden cookie that shimmered in the light. "What's this?" I asked. "It's called a lucky cookie. We infused the luck of butter into the cookies, so they might taste great, or taste like sand." "Then why are they called lucky?" I asked Ty. "Because you'll be lucky if you get a good one." I reached back to the table that was selling the cookies, and grabbed two. "Here, we all will try one. Let's so who has good luck tonight." They both looked nervous to eat the cookie. "Okay, just take one bite only. Ready, go!" We each bit into the cookie, it tasted like watermelon to me. "How's your's?" I asked Ryuga. "Taste like carrots. I guess that's good." Ty gagged on his, and forced it down. "Mines tastes like gravel." He coughed up the cookie bits he ate, and threw away the cookie. "I got a bad one." Ty groaned as me and Ryuga finished our cookies. "Guess you got bad luck." I smirked. "You have no idea. Look it's nearly the end of the night, might as well find a place to watch the fireworks." _'Oh, it is nearly 11.'_ "Yeah, I guess." We all walked to the center of the festival, where the thrones for the guys were, when felt something coming up my throat. "Hold it guys, give me a second." I went to a bin nearby, and hung my head over it. It was a piece of the cookie I had eaten, it tasted like wool, and it made me gag it up. "Ack!" I coughed it up, and I felt like vomiting. "Ugh, I think I need a minute." The Ryuga and Ty helped me to my own person throne, and I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth. "What happened?" Ty asked me. "A piece of cookie came up through my throat, and it didn't taste like watermelon. It tasted like wool, dusty, old ragged wool." "Oh, you got a fifty fifty one. It's one that's good and bad." "I'm just gonna sit here for now."

The taste was still stuck on my tongue, it bothered me. The fireworks still hadn't showed up, so I guess at 12 it will. The music calmed down, and a few couples here and there started slow dancing, makes me want to vomit. "Do da dah, do dah da. . . ." I whispered as I watched the night sky. "You bored?" Ryuga asked me. "Yeah." I looked up at him, and saw a smile form on his face. "Why are you smiling?" I asked him. "I'm just in a happy mood I guess." "Funny, I never thought you could _be _happy." Ty jeered as he leaned against the throne. "Julie, you sure you don't want to dance?" Ty asked me. "Yeah, I don't dance. I keep on telling you guys like this and yet you can't remember it!" I told them both. "But I don't know. I'm still a bit mad at you." "Still!" Ty mumbled as he looked the other way. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Ty walked over to the guys as it left me and Ryuga alone. The song changed, and it sounded nice, something I would listen to. "You like this song?" Ryuga asked. "Yeah, it's nice I guess." "Well if it's nice I guess, do you wanna . . . . " Ryuga trailed off into silence.

_'No, she doesn't want to dance.' _Ryuga thought as he looked to the floor. "You can ask me anything." Julie told him. "I won't be mean this time." "You sure?" He asked. "Yeah, Ty isn't here so ask away." Julie crossed her legs as she waited for him to ask her. "Do you wanna dance? As friends." Ryuga asked her half expecting her to say no. "Well Ty can't say anything about it, so I guess." Julie stood up and walked to the street floor. "Come on, aren't you coming?" Ryuga was stunned. "Okay." He was nervous. He walked with Julie until they found an open spot to dance. "So it's a slow song, that means . . . " Ryuga swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah, eh. It's always time to do things for the first time. So you lead." Julie was uneasy with this, she didn't really know why she agreed to this. "So, I'll lead I guess." Ryuga put his hands hesitantly on her waist, which made Julie even more uneasy. Julie held onto Ryuga's shoulders, and they slowly moved to the music. "I thought you didn't dance." Ryuga said to her. "I can dance, but I don't really . . . dance." Julie told as they continued to dance. "Hey Julie, I've been meaning to ask about this, but since you hate it back home, why do you still want to go back?" He asked her. "Because . . . I . . . . I don't know why I want to go back. My mother and sister need me, but I don't even know if my father would even miss me. We fought a lot." Julie looked around them as they danced, she could've gotten used to this, but why did she really want to go home. "Haven't you ever thought about not fighting with him?" Ryuga asked her as they avoided eye contact. "I tried a lot, sometimes to the point tears are pouring down my faces when I walk away, instead of letting it out through anger." Julie sighed afterward as she looked up at the moon. "Maybe I should stay here, live here until I'm an old lady with white hair. But, that isn't what I want." "Then what?" Ryuga asked her. "Well, I don't have what I want." "What do you need then?" Ryuga asked her again, and they both looked up at each other. _'Huh, I never noticed his eyes. The glisten even with lanterns. It's like lava, but golden. It's pretty.'_ Julie thought as the music stopped around them, but they just stared into each other's eyes. _'Amethyst eyes, if only the others knew about her. She would've been treated like a princess, she's as pretty as one anyways.'_ Ryuga didn't even rethink that.  
Ty was talking to Jason about the festival and stuff for a while now, and when he heard the song stop, he looked back over to Julie's seat, and both of them were gone. "Shit!" Ty ran back to his place, and looked around the crowds of people moving about. He saw them by a fountain, staring into each other's eyes, slowly closing the gap between them. "No." Ty sprinted toward them, and pulled Julie away from Ryuga, causing her to lose her balance.

* * *

Ty had broken the stare, and he pushed me away from Ryuga's hold, causing me to trip on the bricks of the floor.

_**SPLASH!**_

"Ahh!" I had forgotten that there was a fountain by us. I was soaking wet, my hair in clumps from the water. I heard Ty and Ryuga arguing as I wiped the water from my eyes.

_"Don't you know anything about boundaries!" _Ty shouted at Ryuga.

_"I'm not the one who pushed her into the water fountain!" _Ryuga yelled at him. '_Ty pushed me in, he messed up all of my good moods here! You know what, maybe it's about time I ruin his.'_ "Deadlox!" I shouted as I stood up from the water fountain. Ty flinched from the volume of my voice. "What's wro-" "I've had enough!" I walked out of the fountain, dripping water from my clothes. "Why are you acting this way! I was just trying to have a nice time with a friend, can I call you a friend anymore Deadlox? Can I!" I shouted at him again as I felt my anger boil up in my veins.

* * *

Everyone around Julie has stopped and watched this go down. The small puddles that appeared underneath her feet slowly withered away. "Julie, calm-" "No! You're what like 18? Why are you acting like you're a guardian over me! I never asked to be watched over, I asked if you guys help me until I can get back home! Ugh! Is like you make it to a point where it it drives me to trying to cap my anger! Well, now I am going to show you what happens when I get mad!" Julie's hair was showing her face, and her eyes turning into slits. "Julie, you're eyes-" Ty tried to talk to her, but she glared at him. "You're acting like you're jealous or something! I'm just friends with Ryuga. We started out as enemies and now he's like a good friend of mine, he made sure I stayed in a good mood. YOU on the other hand has made me mad for the last couple of days!" Julie walked slowly to Ty as her nails turned ink black, and grew long, and her teeth sharpened to a point. "I'm sorry then!" Ty tried to apologize to her. "Do you mean it though! Can you see how I feel through that hidden eye of your's or not! Tell me, am I still angry at you, or am I pissed at you entirely!" Julie growled at him as she got a few steps closer to him, and her wings sprouted out from behind her, shocking everyone at the festival. "You know what, let me slap some sense into you. On the house!" Julie bitch slapped Ty's face, with her claws sliding across his cheek. It had so much force that he fell backwards, with droplets of blood slowly crawling down his right cheek.

* * *

The rage had forced me to not hold back. When I saw the blood and the cuts on his face, I knew what I had did. I let my anger control me, and it let my secret out. I covered my mouth and felt my cold claws on my skin, I tripped over my wings and fell to the ground as tears started to form in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Ty. I didn't mean to hurt you. I let my anger get the better of me." _'This is what you get, for trying to have friends and secrets at the same time. THis is what happens when you let all hell loose.'_ I thought in my mind as I saw the horror in the guy's eyes, even Ryuga was staring at me. "Now you see who I really am, it's the truth." I cried. "Monster!" Someone shouted out from the crowd surrounding me. "Freak!" Someone else shouted. "I knew it from the arena!" Someone else shouted. "Boo!" "Get out of here!" Everyone joined in, and they started throwing stuff at me, it was cake and other stuff, so I went beside the water fountain to avoid it, but people started throwing other things at me, like pieces of stone. "Stop it!" I begged them, while still staring at Ty and Ryuga. _'This stuff is gonna hit me, is it worth it?'_ A rock slammed into the side of the fountain beside me. _'Okay, too close for comfort.'_ I had to make a shield around me, but as the objects bounced off, I still heard the mean talk they were saying. "She's a monster, send from the squids!" "Kill her!" "She's a dragon, that's why she released the ender dragon!" I didn't know what to do, this is what I feared. "Kill her before she kills us!" "I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" I shouted at them, but they were already too loud. I was crying already, all of this made me feel worse. It built up, like my anger, but it was going to have a different affect all together. Instead of, well becoming a halfling, I could make me get aggressive, I might hurt people. "Stop!" I told them. "Freak!" I was about to have enough, I couldn't feel my fingers, it was already happening.

"**STOP**!" Julie stood up, and sent a shock through the ground, causing everyone to fall as the shield she spread quickly with the shock, knocking everyone to the ground. "Stop." She stared back up at Ty, everyone was there already. Jason, Jerome, Mitch, Sky, and Ryuga was still there as well. Just staring at me in disbelief. "I'm sorry, guys . . . . but I have to go now." She cried them as I faced the forest. "Julie, wait." Sky told me. "No. I can't stay now that you guys know." She whimpered. "Wait, you're leave us?" Jason joined in. "Yes." She started running soon after. "No wait!" Ryuga tried to stop her, but she was too fast. "Guys, I know what you are thinking, look we **have **to go help her." Ryuga told them. They all nodded their heads. "Okay, let's go get her." Ty said as he got up. "I still have to say sorry." Ryuga just glared at Ty, before running off after her.

* * *

Julie was already out of the city by the time they started their little search. She was flying already as fair as she could, but it was tough to do so, tears blinded her eyes. She landed near a tall tree to rest, until she could stop crying. '_I knew this would happen, I knew I couldn't hold it back. But why today and not any other day! My life is a curse, I know it! I hate it!'_ Her thoughts blamed her, blamed her for being a hafling of a human and a dragon, blamed her for making friends that she hurt, blamed her for all of it. Then, a flash of lightning sounded, and lit up the night sky red. _'Please let it rain, just for me, let it rain just a bit.'_ She begged as I she wiped the tears away to see the night sky, but all she could see, was Ryuga. "Get away from me!" She shouted as tears appeared again in her eyes. "Julie, it's okay." "No it's not! They called me a monster, so stay away!" She cried. "Are you really going to believe them?" Ryuga asked her. "I don't know anymore. Just leave me alone!" Ryuga grabbed Julie's chin and made her look back up at him. "Julie, stop crying." He demanded. "Tell me everything, and the _truth_ this time." Ryuga ordered. Julie wiped the tears from her eyes, and sighed. "Fine! So, the reason why I have these wings and these claws! Is because the father that I argue with, is a dragon. He's the sole ruler of the remaining dragons back home! I'm a halfling of a human and dragon, a freak!" She cried. "Anything else?" Ryuga asked. "That headpiece you took from me, it's mine, I used to wear it all the time when I was little, because it was my crown." "Crown? You mean you were an queen?" "No! Princess, or used ot be until I gave it up! Now leave me alone! And let me go!" Julie broke Ryuga's grip on her, and got up. "Julie, how come you didn't say anything about this!" He asked her. "Because! I want to be normal some how, I love my wings and my magic, but everything else I want to get rid of! This isn't the me I want to be, but it's the me I'm stuck with!" She shouted as she stomped away from Ryuga, still crying. "You could've at least told me or the guys. You can trust them, and you can trust me with this." "Remember what they said about dragons, they're beasts. That's what grew my fear for this. To show them, now leave me alone. And don't follow me!" "Julie! Wait I'm talking to you!" Ryuga turned Julie around, and held onto her shoulders so she couldn't move. "Julie, wait please." "Leave me alone!" Julie cried as her wings folded up. "Julie, would it make you feel better if I told you a secret of mine." Ryuga asked. "It won't make me feel better." "Well, will it make you at least listen to me?" He asked Julie. "Maybe. But hurry." She sniffled as she wiped the tears off of her face again, the fiery tears. "The reason why I want to go with you if they find a way back to earth is because I am from there. I used to travel the world too, until a day came when I landed here. I know where you're coming from Julie, so at least you're not alone."

* * *

He's from earth, and he didn't tell me. Why did he think it would make me feel better! "You were from earth, this whole time! I felt alone, oblivious to all of the things I had to learn here, instead you hid this, and left me to think this. You didn't help me at all." I had to run, before I let the emotion control me. "Julie, listen to me." "Ryuga, if you don't let me go, I might hurt you without knowing it. It's built up too much, and I don't want to hurt you." I cried as I looked down. "Julie, I never told anyone. I hid it, like how you hid the fact that you're half dragon." "I have dragon blood flowing through me, a dragon's heart, and dragon's wings. I'm basically devil spawn!" I had loved my wings, I could fly to no limits, it made me feel free, but I didn't wish to be a dragon's daughter. "No, you're not. To me, I think you're cool. Quiet, but when you do start a conversation, it's nice to hear you talk. You are regular to me, and special I guess. On earth, I probably wouldn't waste time with friends and stuff, but here, I learned a few things." "But I haven't, let me go now, before I lose it." I told him. "No. I'm not letting you go." "Please, it's no use! I can't ever be happy. Here I get into fights, at home I get into fights! When I go home, the problems will stay, as stiff as stone, here, it's loose bricks that fall on me!" "Julie, you aren't making sense to me." "Do me a favor, drown me in a river or something!" _'No, I'm already thinking like it! Don't go into the mood Julie, don't!'_

_**POP!  
BOOM!**_

I looked up at the sky, and saw colors burst into the air. They were in different shapes and colors. "Are those fireworks?" I asked him. "Yeah, saw them all the time back home. Every country would have some sort of holiday for fireworks. NEver seen them before?" He asked me. "Never." I looked at the sky behind him, and ever more fireworks popped. "Julie." "Yeah?" I asked him. I looked back at him, and he smiled.

Ryuga brushed Julie's bangs out her eyes. _'I'm insane for doing this.'_ "Julie, am I crazy?" Ryuga asked her. "No." Julie told him. "Will I be crazy if I did this?" Ryuga leaned over Julie, and closed the gap between them. He gently pressed his lips against her's. _'I'm insane for kissing a dragon girl.'_

* * *

Ryuga had kissed me, and I was about to kiss back, when I remembered the little vow I made. _'My first kiss. My first kiss? No! I forbidden this from my life! No love, no boyfriends, no heartbreak or anything!' _"Ryuga no." I pushed him away, but his grip on my shoulders was stronger than I thought. "No! No! Get away from me!" I pushed Ryuga away and finally he broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" Ryuga asked me, as he didn't know something was. "The kiss! That was my first kiss! I wasn't suppose to have it! I vowed to it!" He looked confused. "You vowed to not having your first kiss. Julie it was going to happen anyways." "No, my dad wanted me to get married in an arranged marriage. So I told him I hated love and stuff. I vowed not to have lovers and stuff! No! I even mess up my own goals! This wasn't suppose to happen!" I covered my face in shame as the fireworks popped more and more, now golden shades of yellow. "Julie, it's okay. It's my fault, I didn't know that. Can you forgive me?" He asked me. "It's my fault, I defied my own philosophy. I'm like constantly fighting with myself because of all of this that's happening!" "Julie." Ryuga pulled me into a hug and looked at me. "Julie, I kissed you for a reason you know." "And what would that be?" I asked him. "Because, I wanted to spend _my _first kiss with you. Your not like other girls, your special." "I'm just a freak." "Then I have a crush on a freak then. I like you Julie, I don't know when it started, but I'm admitting it." _'Fuck you.'_ I thought as I wiped the tears from my eyes again. He picked my head back up, and smiled at me again. "Julie, do you like me?" _'I never thought of that, I like him a bit better than the others. But maybe I do like him.'_ "I'm not sure." "Let's test it then." Ryuga kissed me again, and I jumped back again, but this time, my heart fluttered. _'I thought I would never get this feeling, but I can't really fight this.'_ I kissed back, just to see what happened, then I don't know.  
It was like I was on drugs or something, it was a bit of a rush when I started kissing back, but I actually realized something. My father wants me to marry someone powerful, and it was going to be someone of royal blood. Ryuga wasn't of royalty, he wasn't rich, he wasn't the man my father would arrange for marriage. I was defying my father again, and a way I never thought off. Thanks Ryuga. As I heard the last of the fireworks boom, Ryuga pulled away from the kiss. "How bad was that?" He asked. "It wasn't that bad, I'm still traumatized by this, but . . . . I'll be okay. I'm gonna take this step by step, so, time." I was still a bit shaky from all of this. "So, do you wanna get back to the festival or no?" "I wanna go home now. I feel exhausted." "Do you want me to walk you home?" I stretched my wings out and flapped them. "Nah, I'll fly." I told him. "Be careful." I smirked as I saw Ryuga walk toward his house. "I'm gonna go insane for an hour, than go asleep." I told myself as I flapped my wings, carrying me off the ground, but I walked the rest of the way when I got to the first signs of houses and buildings. I was tired.

* * *

Sky and Jason saw everything. They saw Ryuga and Julie kiss, they saw her cry fire, and they saw her fly away. They were in disbelief, with one question in their mind. How the hell are we gonna tell Ty this?

* * *

**Me: Here is another chapter just for you guys! I got a bit side tracked when I heard that Microsoft bought Mojang, but everything is good for now. If Microsoft messes something up with minecraft, let's start the purge and get them am I right!?**

**Julie: Sorry about her, she's gone crazy over the summer.**

**Me: Don't judge me! It's okay to go crazy once in a while, I wasn't always sane anyways, born and raised!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. Squids

**Me: :{**

**Julie: She's been coughing, so I will do the intro.  
This one is a going to be a good chapter I can tell you that. That's all she told me before she started coughing.**

_**Enjoy . . . . :D **_

* * *

Last night, was possibly my worst but best day of my life.

Ugh, how do I even write this down without cringing. I went to the festival with Ryuga, and Ty had to watched me, still grounded though. We tried so much food! From cakes to cookies, to different recipes people made up. Me and Ryuga talked and talked, and I was mostly in a good mood, until Ty eventually separated us, guess we were getting a little too close.

That's the good part of the night, one part though.  
The worse part was, after Ryuga asked me to dance, I guess we were getting close to each other, and Ty pushed me away from RYuga, but he made me fall into the fountain. I lost my cool, and without realizing it I slowly turned into my dragon side, well my halfling form, with my wings, teeth, and claws showed, and after the crowd around me saw that I was part dragon, they started throwing stuff at me, it kill my heart a bit, but when I made them stop, I had realized what all I did. I had slapped Ty with my claws making cuts in his skin, and so I ran, well flew part of way to the forest. I was really really sad, my eyes are swollen because of it. Then, Ryuga found me, after I saw a strike of lightning. He seemed a bit different when he questioned me, almost as if he were mad at me a bit. Who could blame him, I hide from all of them that I was part dragon, for my safety and theirs. For me, no one will ask me about it, and I can have my wings to myself, so no one would ask to see them or anything. For them, it was probably safer for them not to have made me mad, because now the whole city hates me, because of the dragon blood that flows through me. Then he told me his secret. He's from earth, my world, he didn't even tell me this before. I was left all alone in this world with that thought of it's just me stuck here. I was going to go into my mood swing, for anger I turn aggressive, for sadness, if I am sad enough, I turn dangerous. I get like suicidal or something, I can't remember anything when it happens, but when it does, a lot a stuff is destroyed.  
Then, Ryuga did the unspeakable, and I defied my own promise, to never fall in love or anything!

He kissed me, twice. And the second one I liked. When I thought about how if would be defying my father, the idea of it had hope, when I kissed back, fireworks like popped! I guess I never really knew what love was, until he showed me what it could be, because I have no experience with any of it. It was magical I guess.

When I got home, Ty was there already, with an empty bottle in his hands. I guess he healed his cuts. He looked totally destroyed. He said sorry to me, and I guess when he saw my wings in the light, he knew I wasn't joking about being part dragon.

So my night was good, and horrible, but I'm sure I can patch up a future from the mess I made, I do that everyday anyways.

_~Julie Draco_

* * *

I shut the book up, and left it on my bed. My wings and claws had gone back to my normal limbs overnight. So I didn't have to through the painful ritual of forcing them back in. I went downstairs to go eat breakfast, and everyone was quiet. When I sat down with everyone else, it was awkward for a long time until we started eating. It was fish again, guess Jason liked cooking that. "Did you guys like the festival?" Jason asked us as we ate. "Yeah, it was good. The food and stuff." I finally broke the silence. "Julie, sorry about pushing you into the fountain." It was the fiftieth time Ty had said sorry to me. "Leave that alone okay. What happened last night, we all remembered, just leave me alone about it." "Well can I ask a question?" It's was Sky's turn to talk. "What magic was that you used?" Everyone paid attention to me after he asked that. "In my world, there are more types of magic, witchcraft, wizardry, voodoo, and a very powerful one that was lost in time. I got it from my mother, and my sister has it too. It's called conjurer magic, you use your mind to use the magic, it works with spells, charms, and other magical beings like tiny wisps I find." "Is it stronger than regular magic?" Jason asked. "Possibly stronger than Seto, the magic is powerful enough to take done an army if you know what you're doing." "What about with the dragon part of you?" Jerome asked me. "It helps hides my wings and everything, but it makes them visible when I am angered." Another flaw. I finished my meal silently and sighed. "Julie, if you aren't feeling that good today, we are going to search the outside of the walls today, you can come if you want." "Go without me, I'm still tired." No nightmares, but I feel restless. "Okay, but you're going to be the only one in the house then." "Fine by me!" I got up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the chest and walked back toward them. "Jason, Ty, remember when you said that dragon's are beasts." I summoned a claw to appear on my forefinger, and threw the apple up into the air. I sliced it into pieces, and six pieces landed in my hand. "I told you they were graceful." I smirked at them as they all looked amazed. "With a sword and now a claw." Ty sighed as he smiled at me. "Shut up." I whispered as I walked away.

* * *

The guys had left already, and the arena is open today, so Ryuga would be there. All alone in this big house. Time to explore.  
I had walked all around the house, I didn't want to disturb the other's rooms, who knows what mess is in there, but I checked through the windows of the doors, Jason had stars for his wall paper, Deadlox had green, Jerome had dark green, and Mitch had blue. All I could see was the wall paper though, that was a bummer. I then went to the three other rooms, the other three were gone on a mission. But it was dark in the rooms. I went downstairs and went toward the bookshelves. Nothing good to read, so I went to the hallway where the picture was at of all of the guys. "I wonder how long it took to paint this." The brushstrokes where barely noticeable, and the colors were like looking at them in person. "Hey, there's something written over here." I went to the end of the hall and saw a small framed note. "_In order for the army to have escape in case of an attack. The tunnels will provide an exit into the forest and head straight to the village of last resort. We then will camp there until further notice. If needed so, press all the faces in order from Sky, Jason, Ty, Jerome, Mitch, Sundee, Seto, and Husky."_ "Escape Tunnels? These guys are prepared for the worst." I looked back up at the painting, it looked flat, no buttons to activate anything. I couldn't get how it would activate this. "Maybe I should leave this alone." I told myself as I walked back to the hallway's entrance. Then, I heard a knock on the front door. "Sky didn't say anyone was visiting." I walked to the door, and opened it. No one was there, but there was a rose with a note. "Cute." I picked up the rose, and started reading the note.

_"To Julie,_

_You said you liked roses, so I got you one. I know it's nothing big, but it came with care.  
I might visit later, I know the guys aren't here, but I have to go do my things first.  
Thanks to you, I got something else to look forward too._

_From,  
Ryuga"_

"A love letter. First time I ever got one of these." I looked at the rose again, it was a shade of red I had never seen, it was like the red in Ryuga's hair. "Well, that's another rose for me." I walked back inside.

It was so boring, nothing to read, nothing to do, so I fell asleep.

* * *

Another dream, and I knew that I was back in that blue castle. I wasn't stuck in place though, I was sitting in a chair this time. "Hello?" My voice didn't echo as much as it did in the dreams usually. "Hello." Someone answered back. Light filled the room, and I saw the king squid. "I'm sure you know who I am." He looked away from me and looked toward Dew, who was smiling evilly beside him. "We brought you here for a warning." He told me. "By the stroke of seven, we will visit you. Watch the gate." "Wha?" I asked them. "You said she was the strongest, ha!" The king laughed with Dew as I glared daggers at them. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I stood up and went toward them, when Dew raised her hand, and I froze in place. "Do not come closer Julie. My father must speak first, then you shall go." Her face had turned serious as she stood straight stiff beside the king squid. "We are coming, so watch the gates." "HmmPH!" I tried to talk back, but my mouth was frozen as well. "Say goodbye to Deadlox, to Sky, to everyone! Especially that little boyfriend of your's Ryuga." Dew giggled. "Hm?" _'How did she know about Ryuga? Fuck, can she read minds too!'_ "Julie, might as well live life as it is now. Tomorrow it will burn to ashes." She un froze me, and I fell into a void of darkness.

* * *

"Ah!" Julie jolted upwards when she woke up. She heard a knocking at the door. "I'm coming!" She shouted as she jumped up from the chair she had been napping on and ran to the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Ryuga." Ryuga let himself in and walked up to Julie. "Nice to see you again." He stole a kiss from Julie and made her jump back. "Oh, sorry. You're still new to this." Ryuga blushed slightly as he saw the surprised look on Julie's face. "It's okay, just let me ease into it. It still catches me off guard, I've always hated it, now I love it, it messes with me, but . . ." "But you want to get used to it?" He tried to finish her sentence. "Yeah, sort of." Julie awkwardly smiled as she looked to the ground. '_Dammit, I gotta get this stupid smile off of my face, but it gives me a warm feeling inside.'_ Ryuga took Julie's hand and pulled her along to two chairs side by side each other. "I wanna learn more about your life. The truth." "Okay." Julie was smirking by then. "About the dragon side of my family or just my life?" She asked. "If you want, let's start with the beginning." Ryuga smiled at her as she sat down next to him, ready to listen. "Ryuga, I wanna know **your **story first." "I'm not always proud of it." Ryuga's smile turned to a smirk. "H-Have you ever heard of a beyblade?" Ryuga asked her. "No. I've been stuck in my village since birth, nothing new ever comes through, and we rarely go out." Julie answered Ryuga. "Oh, well I'll tell you later than. But, can I hear your's?" Ryuga asked her. She leaned back and sighed deeply. "Okay. So, since you saw my crown, the headpiece I had. You kinda figured out that I am of royal descend. My mother used to be a queen of her own kingdom, but since her citizen hated her magic, they destroyed their own city to get to her. She escaped and met my father." "My father wasn't normal either, as you know. He's a dragon." She looked bored as ever to talk about her parents. "My father, is king of the remaining dragons on earth, there is a reason why no one sees them. We live on a mountain in asia that hasn't been found yet by humans. My father had built a castle just for my mother to live in, and it was big enough for him and other dragons to walk through and keep her company. Then a few months later, my sister and I were born. Twins exactly the same and blah blah blah. I already told you that part." Julie sat up, and left moved her bangs out of her eyes. "After about ten years, my father took attention to my future. Firs born of the twins. And I guess he forgot about asking me for acceptance about it. He thought about how I was going to wed, I can't marry a dragon. So he sent out two dragons to go look for a boy to be in an arranged marriage with me, and the only thing he told me was that I was going to meet someone new." Ryuga listened carefully as she talked on about the topic. "When the dragon finally came back with a boy, he was a rich, not a very strong, but powerful prince. He introduced me to him, and after I said 'we're going to be great friends' My father told me that we weren't to be friends. He said I was going to marry him. That was the first time I had ever gotten angry at my father. I used to do everything my mother and father told me. I wore dresses that I weren't ever able to run in, and shoes that hurt. I even had my hair down to be like my mother's." Julie smiled again.

"But, those were the days that kept me happy, when me and my father had the fight. From that day, I started wearing this. Camo and black." "With the spiky ponytail?" Ryuga asked. "Yeah, my headpiece still fits. My father doesn't like this hairstyle, so I wore it just cause, and my hair is way too long too. My sister actually copied me." "When I turned 16, about five months ago, my father brought another boy for me to meet. His name was Luke Monstro. He knows the dark arts of magic, he isn't a good prince either. But he was powerful and my father thought he will be best for me. He's still at my home, waiting for me to turn 17. That's when I get married." "Why at a young age though?" RYuga asked her. "Because, by the time I am 18, I am allowed to be crowned queen, and that's when I become a young adult. It sucks living my life." "Didn't you tell your mom about what you think?" Ryuga asked her again. "Yeah, but my mother has no control over my father, but she loves him dearly." "My mother is my hero I guess, she does try and help me deal with my father, but she actually just tries and talk my father out of it, day in and day out." "Are you like her?" Ryuga asked Julie as she rubbed her eyes from the nap. "Actually, me and my sister look like her. She has long dark hair, grayish eyes, with a strange purple like shade, and she's tall and a bit pale as well, but she's different as well. It's like when she gave birth to me and my sister, we were her, just split apart *yawn*" Julie rubbed the sleep from her eyes again and sat up. "Sorry, woke up from a nap earlier, another weird nightmare." Julie yawned again and stood up. "Sorry, I gotta stand up long enough to wake me up."

* * *

The nap I took must've left me restless again. I'm still drowsy from yesterday's chaos for me. "So that's about all I gotta say, so if I go back, I'm probably running away or something before I get married to that jerk." I said to Ryuga as I stretched my hands up in the air. "Well, I bet you'd look pretty dressing up as a princess." Ryuga smirked again as he got up and stood next to her. "Well, no one will ever see that princess ever again, Julie Draco replaced her." "Good thing I like this princess." Ryuga pulled Julie into a hug. "Hey, I'm not a princess by heart though. I got a dragon's heart, free, wild, and . . . . what's the word?" I tapped my chin to try and remember, it was something that meant hazardous. "Good, and sly." "No. I'm not sly, I'm just quick. I think dangerous would be the word." "I don't that. And the other's don't either." "But I hide the part, because it usually only shows it when I get angry or depressed or something. I tend to zone out during those times." "Well, I'll make sure you'll stay happy. Never had a girlfriend, so I'll try hard to keep ya." "Never had a boyfriend, gonna try and keep you from going insane." We both laughed at each other's words. Then Ryuga smiled at me. "What's up?" I asked him. "I can't really believe this though, I love a girl that's a dragon." "Half Dragon." I corrected him, I can't help it, it's a habit. "Well, dragon or not, I still care." "Ah that's sweet." I gave him a peck on his cheek. "But can you let me go, I can't breathe." Ryuga released me from his hold and I flopped into the chair I was sitting in. "What time is it?" I asked him. "It's like four I think." My nap was long, slept in since noon. "I better go check up on the guys, they've been gone since this morning." "Where are they?" He asked. "The gates-" _'The nightmare, the gates and the attack. Fuck! Why do I forgot these things!' _ "Ryuga, did I ever tell you about my nightmares?" I asked him as I was about to walk out the front door. "No, I just seen you have nightmares." "Do you know anything about a girl named Dawn?" I asked him. "Yeah, a little bit from what I heard is that there was a girl named Dawn who was going to marry Sky, she died before they wed." "She's in my nightmares, I'll tell you once we get to the gates of the wall." "We? What do you mean-" "Just follow me!" I grabbed Ryuga by his front of his shirt and dragged him with me to the gates.

* * *

I seen the gates while Mitch and Jerome gave me the tour, but it was so far away, and with Ryuga trying to keep up, it took us an hour and a half to get there, it was nearly sunset already. Ryuga was wheezing from the running, and when we got to the gates, I saw them. They were smiling and laughing, I guess it's teh best to tell them now about the dreams. "SKY!" I shouted at him.

Sky jerked his head around as they reentered the city, to see Julie and Ryuga running toward them. He waved at them with a smile and beckoned them over. Julie dragged Ryuga along and nearly ran into them. "Guys, um not to sound crazy and all, but we might want to reenforce the gate and the walls and everything!" Julie looked jitter as she stepped and paced herself here and there. "Julie, did you eat something, because-" "I had a nightmare, I can't believe I didn't tell you guys about the nightmares! But almost every night I've been here, I've had one with Dawn in them." Sky's smile disappeared and the other's expression turned serious. "She's been trying to change my mind and kill me because of what side I'm on. The nightmare I had today, I took a nap, the king of the other army, was in it." Julie paused and caught her breath. "He said something about watching the gates, they might attack, and you wanna know something else, every time Dawn tried to kill me, I got hurt in real life. I nearly drowned, Ryuga found me in a pond, hit with a poisoned sword." She slid down her sleeve and showed her still bandaged shoulder. "Got a bleeding shoulder." Julie paused again to fix her shirt and to take a breather as the rest tried to comprehend what she was saying. "Julie, listen. We've been out here all day, we didn't see a single mob or squid soldier, not even near the river!" Sky told her as he pat her head. "No, I'm right, look just watch the outside of this gate okay." "Fine, Jerome, call in some guards for a report." Jerome dropped the axe he was carrying and went to the side of the gate. He hit a button on it and it started buzzing. "Hey it's Jerome, can I get like maybe five guards posted at the gate, they need to be armed just in case." "Julie you gotta be sure about this." Mitch told her. "Because if you are just going off on a hunch, these guards are trained to protect and serve, not to wait and watch." Julie rolled her eyes and looked back at Sky, then, she caught a glimpse of the sun. Nearly all of the sky was turning dark. Then, it started sprinkling. Tiny drops of rain only formed into little puddle on the ground. "Rain? It isn't the season for it is it?" Ty asked. "No, Rain Season passed five months ago, this is the season for growth not rain." Julie silently watched the puddles that formed quickly, in the street in front of them, and it formed small, but noticeable letter-like formation. "Guys, look." As the sunset quickly, and the letters glowed in the sun's last light. "The puddles, look what it says!" Julie pointed to the puddles, and she said them out loud. "_R-U-N . . . . J-U-L-I-E." _All of them saw it with their eyes, and Julie's eyes darted from the street to the gates.

Five arrows shot out of the forest, and struck the guards, they dropped to the ground. "Skeletons!" The guards on top of the wall shouted down to us as the crunching and cracking of bones were heard. "I fucking told you guys!" Julie shouted as she pulled out her dagger. "Guys round up some soldiers- Julie!" Sky tried to block Julie from the gate, but she rushed by him and her dagger turning into her sword. "Julie!" She ignored them as she darted to the outside, where it was nothing but thick forest. "Shit! I can't see where they are!" "_Hisssssss" _A chorus of hissing was quietly humming in the background as footsteps pounded against the dirt. "Julie!" All of the guys dragged Julie back quickly as the sounds grew louder and louder. "Let me go! We gotta protect the gate-" "The guards can handle it!" Sky told Julie as they returned behind the gates into the city. "AH!" A guard fell from the wall with an arrow lodged in his lung, he died instantly. More and more guards fell from the wall as the noises of the mobs and monsters coming their way became louder and louder. "Oh fuck! Guys, get to house and issue the escape plan! I'll stay here and watch the gate!" Sky ordered them as he took out his golden sword. "Sky go with them, I got this." Julie order him. "No! It isn't sa-" "Listen, I've been living through my own hell I created, I can survive a battle or two. I know what I am doing!" Sky just nodded and ran with the others to the house. They shouted to the nearby houses about the escape plan, and people started gathering things and heading to the mines. "Ryuga, go and get your stuff and head out." Julie said to Ryuga as they stood there, as the guards' number lowered faster and faster. "No, I'm staying with you!" Julie jerked her head back to the gate, and saw a lever to close it. "Do you have everything you need?" She asked him. "I got something I can't part with." "Good, because if you're staying, then you leave when I give you the cue." Julie ran to the gate and flipped the lever to close it. It was a wooden door that closed it, it wouldn't last. People's shouts of worry and fear were heard from behind them as the sky grew darker and darker. Then, the sounds from outside the wall stopped, then two figures walked up to the gates. It was the king and Dew. "Get away from here!" Julie shouted at them as she readied her sword. "Didn't you get our message little girl, we told you to run, so why aren't you gone already. We just want Sky's head on a plate." Dew smirked as her father motioned for his soldiers to attack. They all rushed to the gate, the wooden door was going to burst at the seams as the squids banged and slammed and shoved at the door. "No!" Julie put her sword up and held up both of her hands, and a wall of purple bright light covered and blocked the gate, reinforcing it. "Ryuga, go now!" THe shouts of the city had died down, they all were at the mines, they were going to make it out safe. "I'm going to stay here until you leave with me!" The soldiers backed up and they let the creepers blow up at the wall, causing Julie to make it even larger to cover more of the wall. "I can't go! Can't you see what I'm doing!" The soldiers started charging at the wall again, causing it to bend and slowly, slowly weaken Julie's focus. "Julie this isn't going to work! They're going to break through!" "I got a trick up my sleeve!" Julie snapped both of her fingers, and motioned her forefinger across the perimeter of the gate on the city side. Flames sprung up with life and hunger, flickering toward the wall. "Fire runs through my blood too you know! I can't breathe it, but I can make it!" Julie walked closer to the wall, and it strengthened. "Third Ranks! Attack and Destroy!" The king shouted, and then, skeleton jockeys rode in on spiders, they jumped off, and let the spiders spit at the wall, and then at the flying arrows. They dented the wall Julie had made. "Spider spit? How can that work against my magic!" Julie walked even closer to the flames and the wall bounced in the dents.

"First Flank! Attack again!" The king shouted, then the squid soldiers came back and stabbed and charged the wall with their swords. Julie winced as the wall cracked in the middle. "Julie, we gotta go now!" Ryuga told her again. "No! I gotta stay and keep them at bay!" "You don't have a choice now! If they break through, they'll kill us!" Julie walked even closer to the wall, but the cracks didn't mend. "I'm sorry Julie! BUt I don't wanna feel responsible for your mistake!" Ryuga picked Julie up bridal style and started running off toward the mines. "NO! YOU IDIOT! IF I'M TOO FAR AWAY IT'LL-"

**_SNAP!_**

The wall Julie had made burst into shards of glass pieces, and the army charged in. "Ryuga let me go!" Julie pushed herself out of his hold and hit the ground, she jumped back up went behind Ryuga. She grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Ryuga don't freak out! We gotta go before they catch up!" "Wait what?!" Julie stood stiff straight and black and purple leathery wings sprang out on her shoulder blades. "Hold on!" "Julie! Wait I don't like flying!" "TOO BAD!" Julie shouted as the army got closer and closer to them. Julie flapped her wings _once, twice, _and a final time, before bursting upward into the air. Julie held on tight to Ryuga's shoulders, and Ryuga was holding onto her arms for dear life. "AHH!" He shouted as he looked down. "If you squim around, I'm gonna loose my grip!" Julie flew at top speed toward the mines, were the last few people had climbed down into the tunnels. "The guys are still here!" Julie shouted as she flew toward the ground. "Guys!" Julie shouted from the air to down below as she landed slowly, letting Ryuga go. "How come you guys are still here!"Julie asked as the last of the citizens ran into the mines. "The recruits and people go first for their safety, we come last to protect." "HOw are we going to close this?" Jerome asked Sky. "Cave in the entrance, before the army comes filling it in." Julie shoved the guys into the tunnel including Ryuga. Julie walked into the entrance and stabbed her sword into the dirt and stone of the wall. She pulled the blade across the entrance's arch, and she took the sword out and the dirt and stone fell to the ground. The cave in. "Okay go!" Julie ran down the tunnel with the others. The tunnel stretched for miles, and so when they finally reached the outside, they were far away from the walls of the city and the city itself. Far from the chaotic rampage the squid army had brought.

* * *

**A hour later . . . . .**

* * *

We had everyone walk even farther, until we reached the end of the treeline, then everyone set up camp. People had tents with them and everything, I guess Sky had thought of this years before. Sky gave me a tent and he had offered me more things for the travel, but I had told him no. Mostly everyone was setting up their tents in the clear area, past the forestline, but when I set up my tent, the others followed.

AFter a while, we set up a fire, sticks and stones, but with Jerome trying to light the fire, he wasn't good at it. "Jerome hurry up! It's gonna get cold soon!" Mitch complained as he watched the Bacca trying to light the fire. "Here let me do it." I grabbed the flint and steel from Jerome and tossed them aside. "Here's another thing I forgot to mention." I told the guys as I snapped my fingers and a tiny flame flickered on my finger. "I may not breathe fire like a normal dragon, but it's still burning in my heart." I let the flame crawl onto the sticks and leapt upward into large flames. "You get cooler and cooler by the minute." Ty joked as he lend me a hand to help me up. "I'm good, I just need a place to sit." I walked away and sat in front of my tent. Ryuga had set up his tent already, so he sat by me, making Ty scowl toward him. "You okay Julie?" He asked me. "Not really, the city is gone now, because I didn't tell you guys about the dreams I've been having." "Don't pin the blame on you, we blame the squids." Sky advised me as he walked by. "He's right you know." "But, I could've done more good if I warned you guys earlier." I sighed mentally and got up. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I just need to clear my mind from the event." I told the others as I set off into the forest. "Julie wait." "I'll go get her." I heard conversation behind me, but I was preoccupied within my thoughts.  
_'It's my fault for causing this, I can't pass up things like this as random!' _I could see moon light in the distance, I walked toward it to see it let to a cliff, viewing all of the landscape. _'Maybe I should just join the army here. Freedom or not, I'm apart of this now. Destiny is cruel in every way.' _ I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them for the most part as I leaned against a tree. _'I can just be a soldier, or I can be the rebel one. I can help and save them, but what will happen afterward?' _I slid my hands into my pockets and looked toward the moon. _'Is this the same moon I looked at back home? No, but the Dragon constellation is still here, surrounding the moon._' "But if it's here, then why aren't the others up in the sky? Why did this one follow me here without the others. The sky is one, so the clouds and sun come and go together, the stars and the moon come together in the same patterns. Why did you follow me?" _'Draco, that's the constellation's name. It's a snake like dragon, like my father's brother Draco.'_ "Draco, uncle of mine, if you had finally turned the other cheek for my father and our family, then why don't you give me something to cope with? Have you finally seen my problems but want me to suffer?" _'I'm talking to the fucking sky for answers! God why did I have to be paired with these issues!' _"Julie?" I turned around and saw Ryuga behind me. "Oh, hey Ryuga. Sorry if you hear me talking, I tend to talk to myself." I turned back to the moon's light and frowned. "Is everything okay?" Ryuga asked me. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I really wasn't. "Julie, look at me." I faced him again. "I know your thinking is bothering you. It's happened to me before a million times." "Well, my mental state is still sane, but I can't help but think about other things like destiny hates me and everything like that!" I leaned against the tree with my back to it. "I'm never going to achieve what I dream of anyways. I gotta help in this war now, that means using my gifts, and I just wanted to be normal like you and anyone else alive." "Julie, no one is normal. But you, you're special." "And why is that?" I asked him. "Because, I gave you my first kiss. The one girl in all of the galaxy that doesn't like it, you have it with you now and forever." Ryuga smiled at me. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but . . . *sigh* I can't really figure out my thoughts or my life. My mind works against my physical being! Thoughts clash with anger and confusion! Actions stop because I over think and remember regret! My life is messed up since that day I went against my father. It's like doing that cursed me and-"

* * *

Ryuga pressed his lips against Julie's to stop her from talking. "Mmh?" Julie was surprised again by Ryuga's kiss. But she went along and kissed back. Ryuga was pressing Julie against the tree and smiled.

Ty was waiting at the campsite. Ryuga had ran after Julie, but his patience was wire thin now. "What is taking them so long?!" Ty complained as he paced around his tent. "Ty, slow down. She needs time and stuff." Sky advised Ty as he slowly roasted a porkchop. "Yeah . . . even if Ryuga and Julie have a bond like . . . our's, she's difficult to understand. She's half dragon as well, so her senses and feelings are different, instincts clash with feeling, and senses clash with actions. Typical fact if there was a hybrid, since we studied the squid soldiers. They can walk and hold things like us, but they are still attached to their roots, meaning-" "Meaning that even if you're still part animal and human, you're going to have problems no matter what." Sky and Jason returned back to their work and tasks at hand as Ty was left wondering. "Is that why she might hate love? I wanted to ask her to the festival the other day, but then when I heard what you told me Jason that she didn't like the thought?" "Yeah, yeah. She doesn't like it, but I've seen something between her and an other that would change the fact." "Wait with who?!" Ty asked Jason. "Hey Ty can you go check up on Julie. It's nearly time for lights out." Sky ordered to Ty as he covered Jason's helmet. "Okay." Ty got up and started walking the way Julie and Ryuga had gone off to. "Jason, we have to tell him sooner or later, Jerome and Mitch don't know about this, and when we get to the village, they might notice!" Sky whispered to Jason. "If Julie is upset, and Ryuga tries to comfort her, with Ty coming their way, he will know soon enough about the two. But I kinda of figured Ryuga and Julie would make a better couple. They are both deviant from others. Not even our criminals or like them." Jason told Sky and Ty walked out of sight.

Ty walked all the way into the forest. When Ty started to see their silhouettes, his heart leaped with joy, Julie didn't look upset. When he got closer though, his hopes died. He saw Ryuga holding her, and Julie wrapped around him. He walked even more closer, and saw their faces. The squareness of their heads wasn't enough to black the features of the kiss. Ty's hope turned into betrayal, and then, he walked up to them, quietly, and snuck up on them both.

* * *

I had no clue if we were alone or not, and to be honest, I really didn't care. Ryuga cheered me up, even though the old me would've slapped him for this. Everything was amazing about the kiss now! I guess I've gotten use to it, but only with Ryuga. When Ryuga finally let me go to breathe, I saw his expression. He was smiling, not a grin or smirk, a smile I would do. "Sorry if I interrupted what you said earlier, can't let you think like that." Ryuga kissed my forehead afterward, I was blushing. "Thank you Ryuga." I smiled at him, and kissed him again. Then, Ryuga pulled away quickly. "Ryuga?" I opened my eyes up and saw Ryuga being shoved by Ty. "Ty?" I asked. "Julie, what were you doing with him?" He asked me. "Ty, why are you like this? I like him, so that's that."

* * *

_so that's that. . . ." _The words echoed in Ty's mind. "You like him? How much?" He asked. "Dude, get a clue! We were kissing! How hard is it to not figure that out!" Ryuga complained as he got up and brushed the dust of of his black shirt. "No." Ty denied it. "Actually Ty, Ryuga is right." Julie walked over to Ryuga and held his hand. "We are together." Julie smiled. "It was bound to happen one way or another." Ryuga smirked as Ty's hope disappeared. "Get back to the camp now!" "I guess it's about time to." Ryuga and Julie started walking down together, until Ty pushed them apart. "No walking together or anything!" Ty rushed them both back to camp.

"Guess who I found making out in the forest!" Ty shoved Julie and Ryuga into sight as everyone caught his attention. "Hey we weren't doing that!" Ryuga told Ty as Julie prepared herself for some explaining. "Oh, so he did find out." Sky told Jason as he walked over to Ty. "Ty, me and Jason knew about this. We found out on that little quest to find Julie after that mishap at the festival." Ty didn't follow them on that after his cut started hurting. His biggest regret. "Is that when you saw-" "He made her happy. Look you can't mess with this Ty, if you do she's gonna get mad at you." Sky advised Ty. "No! I wanted to be with her!" Ty shouted as he pushed Sky a sided and went up to Julie. "Julie I like you too. I just wished I told you before you met this idiot!" Ty confessed to Julie. "Ty, even if you did tell me before, I wouldn't say yes. You're a friend, not boyfriend. And I don't see any really common interests." Julie pat Ty's head. "Sorry Ty, but Ryuga got my first kiss. So I can't really do anything to get that back." Julie walked away from Ty and sat in front of her tent. "It's funny though, my father doesn't want me to be with others that he doesn't pick. So I'm happy." Julie smiled as she picked at the grass below her. "Plus Ty, aren't you like 18? I'm 16, you're two years older, and Ryuga's like what?" Julie asked. "17." Ryuga answered back to Julie. "Ty, I'm sorry. It would've never accepted your affection that _way, _but friends?" Julie held out her hand for him to shake. "I need some rest." Ty walked away and went into his tent. "Yeah, everyone should get some sleep." Julie crawled into her tent and sighed loudly. "When are we getting to that village?!" She asked. "Tomorrow when we get up earlier, we will be there by noon!" Sky shouted to her as she laid on the blanket that came with the tent. "Tomorrow Julie, start acting like the warrior you need to be for them, they need your help." Julie talked to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "Here, you can show your strength now, don't hold back until the very end." She told herself as she turned to her side. "If you die, get that rotten squid king's head on your sword before then." Julie smiled as she curled up. "This isn't comfortable." Her wings sprang open and she wrapped herself in them, and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryuga had his own tent, but far from Julie's. He was happy for the first time in a while. He had Julie to thank for it. "If we get back, I'll find her and take her on a trip to find the others. I'll make sure that she sees the world, steal her away from her castle, her father, let her fly free with me." Ryuga made the promise to himself as he thought of the way Julie told him about her gift, he smiled. "I wish Ty didn't break us apart when he found us, she's so sweet. Look at you Ryuga, talking about a girl, and you used to think that it would get in the way." Ryuga smiled as he thought of the day he met her. "She is so strong, her sword skills are awesome, and when she challenged me, I had a rush. Oh happy days, Julie is a gift to everyone." "My Dragon Empress, finally." _'I'm in such a good mood. I can't wait til tomorrow.'_ Ryuga rolled to his side and smiled once again. "Tomorrow I find something for us to do, something she'd like." Ryuga heard whimpering from nearby, and saw a shadow crossed his tent. Ryuga crawled out of his tent, and peaked outside. He saw Julie sleep walking toward the kingdom. "Julie?" Ryuga whispered to her. "_*groan*_ _Can't . ._ ." Her wings were out, and she was still staggering toward the outside of the camp they set up. Ryuga got out and walked toward her. He walked in front of her and waited. When she bumped into him, she tried to pushed Ryuga away. "Julie, wake up." Ryuga shook Julie, but she just groaned and whimpered as she tried stepping away from Ryuga. "It's like you're being controlled. I guess it's another nightmare." Julie growled as she tried to move away from Ryuga. "Wake up!" Ryuga whispered into her ear, but she stayed asleep. "Fine." Ryuga kissed Julie and she woke up an instant. "Wah?" She asked between the kiss. When she realized what was happening, she tapped Ryuga's shoulder to let him know. "Was I having a nightmare?" Julie asked Ryuga as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, you were sleep walking and whimpering. Was Dawn in it?" He asked her. "Yeah, but she had me in a frozen state, and was dragging me along a road. I hate it when she gets into my dreams." "How does that happen?" "She stole something me Seto, the only magic person they know of, but I think it's a forbidden spell or something. Sleep controlling is dangerous for both user and victim." Julie rubbed her eyes again and stretched. "I never seen your wings up close before." Ryuga grabbed one edge of her wing and felt it's texture. "Leave them alone, if you mess with them it might hurt-" Ryuga ignored her warning and pulled her into an embrace and pet her wings. "But your wings are soft, it's hard not to." "Ha ha. Let me go before-" "Nope." Ryuga smirked evilly as Julie tried to stop him. "Please?" SHe asked. "Why, doesn't this feel good to you?" Ryuga asked her. "It does, but it's my wings and- *_purr*" _Julie shut her mouth up after she heard the purr come out. "D-Did you just purr? Like a cat?" Ryuga asked questionably. "I guess so, I never knew I could do that. It's a surprise to me too." Ryuga started petting her wings again and hugged her tightly. "Hey stop. Are you trying to make me purr again? I'll hold it in!" Julie whispered. "Fine, I'll stop." Ryuga let her go and she put her wings up. "Well, I better go asleep.""What if you have another nightmare?" Ryuga asked. "Then you can come and wake me up." Julie staggered toward her tent, but nearly lost her balance. "Can you even walk to your's?" Ryuga asked her. "I can." She tripped and fell. "I can't." She admitted. "Here." Ryuga picked her up, and Julie blushed. "Shy?" Ryuga asked. "I'm never carried that much." "Well, if you keep on tripping, then you'll get used to it." Ryuga let her down in front of her tent. "Thanks Ryuga." Julie hugged him for the thank you, and went back to her tent. "No problem." Ryuga smiled again. "You can go now." Julie told him. He slowly walked back to his tent, with a small little thought in his head. _'She can only make me smile._'

* * *

**Me: Hello! Sorry I did not speak earlier! I had a bad cough for a week and I could not speak! So I hope you like the chapter.**

**Julie: It wasn't bad.**

**Me: Hey! I work hard for this!**

**Ryuga: And yet you're still talking to us then working on another one.**

**Me: Be quiet!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	7. The Village of Last Hopes

**Me: Hello again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello again dear diary. I can't believe yesterday the city was attacked by the squids, I could've stopped them, if Ryuga hadn't lost my focus on the gate, it could've work. Then again I could've been killed if they broke through. My wings saved me and Ryuga, but I wonder if anyone was hurt. We're walking to the village right now, but since by the time I get there, work will have to be done. I decided that if I'm involved already, might as well play my role. If I die trying, I'll get that squid king's head on my sword. Maybe even get Dawn to turn back.

Ty and the other's found out about me and Ryuga. Guess it was bound to happen. But Ty actually liked me as well, I never thought that. He looked really hurt, but I don't see anything that would bond us in _that _way. Guess Ryuga stole the chance. He's sly. I actually would prefer Ryuga than Ty, Ryuga knows where I am coming from and he seems to like dragon. Whenever I call myself a freak he says I'm not, whenever I'm feeling down, he'll be there to make me smile or laugh. If that's what love it, I guess I know why my father wants me to find someone.

I can't write for to long, I gotta go.

_~Julie Draco_

* * *

I shoved the book back into my cargo belt and ran ahead in front of the march of people. The others were leading the citizens in the direction of the village, the recruits knew the path well. It was near noon, but there weren't any signs of the village. Ty looked terrible, he looked like he was heartbroken. I tried to ignore him for a little, give him time. I walked with Ryuga most of the time, he seemed to be even more smiley with me. When Sky called out only one mile left, I walked up to Sky. "How big is the village?" I asked him. "It isn't that big, but by now they should've built some more huts for the villagers and recruits we sent there. For now we're gonna have to use tents again." SKy explained as we walked on. "Is there gonna be enough food for everyone?" I asked. "We'll hunt and find apples and livestock quickly. When we get to the village Julie, try and find Seto, I believe you will find him quickly. They gave him the library to use." _'Seto, finally I get to meet him. Maybe he's figured a way to get us back home.' _I walked on ahead of everyone, and saw over the horizon, the village. It looked smaller than I thought, but it looked rundown and ancient. The other huts in the back of it, looked like they were brand new. No broken stone, no ruined planks. There weren't any tents, but only one tiny one that looked like it ripped. "Sky what's teh story behind the village?" I asked him. "It's the one village that isn't near a water source, so when we found it, barely anyone lived there. We made it into another safe haven for humans, but the squids don't really know about this." He told me. It wasn't much. Now it looked like it was just another place to keep on life support.

* * *

Julie had ran all the way to the village before anyone could tell her otherwise, she caught the scent of Seto's magic, it was strong, but bitter. When she ran into several people before she could get to the source of it. She dashed in, and saw only a closed book on a fancy table among a few bookshelves. "Ooh! A spellbook! I haven't seen one in ages!" Julie walked up to it, but it opened by itself. The words were hard to read, and the letters started moving and the pages flipped back and forth. "Umm . . . ." The letters flipped over and reversed, she didn't know how to read the words. "What is this swedish or something?!" Julie heard some humming from the back of the bookcase. "Gotta make the potions, trying to make some motion. _Hmmmm Hmm._" Someone sang as he walked from behind the bookshelf. He saw Julie. "Oh, hello. Did you come here for a potion or for a lesson?" The boy asked Julie. "Are you Setosorcerer?" Julie asked. "The one and only." He beamed toward Julie with a smile. "I am with Sky and the others, my name is Julie Draco." Seto faced turned to joy. "Oh! You're that girl Sky and Deadlox found in the river! How are you doing?" He asked her. "Not great, but okay. I hope Sky took the time to explain my situation to you." "Yeah, you need a portal to get home. Well, I know of magic to get you here, but not back." Seto's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, well you might need a portal for two if you ever do find the way to get us home." Seto's expression turned back to joy. "Someone else from you world is here as well! Marvious! Maybe you two can both help me out with figuring it out, I wanna write down my findings." Julie smiled slightly. "Later okay, but what kind of magic is this?" Julie asked as she looked back at the strange book. "Enchantment. Everyone in the land uses it, but I actually made a little progress with furthering the knowledge. It's for tools and weapons and armor, but I learned a secret link we can use for other things." Seto walked over the book and he read the words out loud, and a small blue orb-like cube appeared into his hand and he placed it on Julie's forehead. "Woah! You got magic flowing through you left and right! It's stronger than mine though. Weird." The orb flattened against her forehead, and Seto's eyes went white. "Oh, magic isn't the only thing that flows through you. I'm sensing something flowing with it from your heart. Are you a have being of something?" He asked Julie. "Yes, but it's a touchy subject for-" "The dragon species you come from isn't like ours. Lucky girl to have these gifts, you just have to know that they are a gift, not a curse." Julie backed away from Seto and frowned. "It's a curse for me." Julie sighed afterwards and looked at the book. "My magic is different. Watch that book." Julie raised her hand up to the book, and it was surrounded by a glowing purple. "I'll force it open." The book opened on demand, and Seto's eyes widen with amazement. "Notch all mighty! Haha!" He shouted as he looked back to Julie. "You'll be a great user one day! Better than me!" Seto sounded very happy, Julie had to burst his bubble. "I don't want to be an expert user, I just wish to live my life the way I want to, not in anyone's built path for me." "Wise." "Wha?" Julie asked Seto. "Wise. You are wise with words, even if you think you aren't trying to say what you want to, it gets through to the person you're talking to. You are wise."

_'Wise? If I am like that, then how come I can't get my father to listen about my future. I guess he is hard-headed.' _ I was still in thought when Seto started talking to me again. "You'll make a nice soldier too." "I am forced to play that role now. If I am to die here, I want that squid's head on my sword, with his crown." I did promise that last night. "A warrior and a magic user, a great combination, but the mind isn't cleared yet to achieve it." He tapped my forehead and the strange letters floated from the bookcases and went around Seto's hand. "Yes, still an confused one. Even after all these decades." "H-How-" _'Shit! He knows!' _"Yes, I know you are 16 in regular years, but wherever you lived before, you've been living there for 160 years, time there is slow enough to make it seem like a year. But yet, now for you, your age will be regular now." "It is true, my father told us this, it's like we're immortal, but yet can be killed. I am 16 though, I don't count the extras." I took his hand off of my head and went toward the exit. "I'll find you later after I do some research, but be careful. You've messed with two hearts, ones gonna be bitter." Seto joked as he let me leave. It was still around noon, that was good. I saw that the march of people we brought was in the back area of the village, so I went that way, when I heard my name being called. _"Julie! Julie!'" _I turned to the well of the village, and saw Sky, with two others I never seen before. "Come meet the others!" I walked toward Sky, and all three of them smiled. "Well hello there stranger." A blue creature wearing a gray suit said to me with a smile. "Hi there." A guy with a blue shirt, a black blazer, and black pants waved to me as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Julie, these are two of the people you didn't meet at the house. This is husky, he's a mudkip." "Hi." Husky said to me. "And this is Sundee, or Ian." "Hello!" Sundee greeted me. "Hi. Sky did you say anything about me?" I asked Sky. "Is it true you're half dragon?" Ian asked me. "Yeah, but I'm not going to prove it, too many people are around." I told him. "Nah, that's okay." "Sky, have you seen Ryuga?" I asked him. "Oh your boyfriend, yeah he was talking with Ty, and get this, they didn't fight! I think they're at the apple tree. It's on that hill over there." Sky pointed to a far off hill, north of the village. "Thanks, I'll be-" "Hold it there, you have to do some training." Sky told me. "Training? I'm dead on with a sword, and I can slice an apple with my claws! What more training do I have to do!" I asked Sky. "Have you gotten much training with actual mobs? And we wanna see if you work well with both your powers and a sword." _'Hmm . . . I am good with both, magic and dragon, but I never really tested it both with my sword. The blade is already strengthen with it's owner's heart. I guess.' _"So where do I start?" I asked him. "Follow us." Ian started walking away from the well and away from the hill. I followed the three of them as I stared back at the hill, barely able to see the figures of Ryuga and Ty. It looked like they were staring back at me.

* * *

Julie had followed Sky, Ian, and Husky to the end of the village and it's fields of growing food, and came to an area of dirt that the grass had barely dared to touch. "We had a fire here five days ago, it burnt the ground to not fertile dirt. We turned it into a small training ground, and we thought why not." Ian explained to Julie as her boots scrapped the dirt underneath. "It's . . .rough for walking on, hardly anyone uses this right?" She asked as she reached the center of the dirt area. "Well the people that know of it, we didn't have that many recruits with us, barely two hand fulls. Oh hey Seto." Seto came running from behind with a quill and book in hand, looking excited. "Did I miss anything!?" He asked. "Nope." Julie answered him as she took out her sword. It's long silver blade shining in the sunlight. "What is that sword made of?" Seto asked her as the others stood back and watched. "Celestial silver, not iron or anything. It's specially made." She told Seto as she stabbed it into the burnt ground. "Okay, Husky, can you get her her targets." Sky told Husky as he approached the forest line. He dragged out a tall black creature with purple eyes. "We took it's enderpearl out of it's jaw, it can't teleport away." Husky explained to Julie. "What is that?" She asked. "We call it an enderman,they live here in the overworld and The End with the enderdragon. They teleport and hate water." Ian explained as he untied the enderman. "So it can't teleport now?" She asked. "Yep." "Give the enderpearl back then. I want a challenge not an easy one." They all were surprised with her request. "But it might get away-" "If I attack it first, it'll be locked on right?" She asked, cutting off Seto. "Yes but-" Julie took her sword out of the ground and walked up to the enderman, and kicked him. He looked straight up at Julie and tried to lunge at her, but tripped and fell. "Here, I got the pearl here, let me just give it back." Seto told her as he approached the fallen enderman. He took out a blue like item and shoved it into the enderman's head, making purple particles appear around the enderman. "Okay, untie it, and watch what I can do."

* * *

Seto slowly untied the enderman's limbs, and it went teleporting everywhere, and then in front of Julie. Julie swung her sword at the enderman, but it teleported from behind her. She turned around to hit it, but it grabbed her by the throat, and picked her up. It started screaming at her, but she stabbed the enderman, causing it to let her go, and she let her wings spring out from behind her. "Amazing! The wings look even better than the ones of the enderdragon!" Seto cried as he quickly started writing words down quickly as Julie tried and tried again to kill the enderman. The enderman was teleporting around her so much that she was basically spinning around trying to kill it. "Maybe we should've left the enderpearl here instead of listening to her." Sky commented. "Relax, I know Julie. She'll kill it soon." "Who-" Ryuga walked in front of them as stared at Julie's movements. "Who is he?" Husky asked Sky. "Oh, his name is Ryuga, he has a thing with Julie." Sky explained to them as Ryugs stare remained on Julie. "Watch her expression." Ryuga told Seto. "Why?" He asked him. "Look, she isn't angered, she's just calm." Ryuga pointed to her as she manage to cut the enderman again. Her expression was blank, she didn't show any emotion as she swung back and forth with her blade gracefully. "Now watch. Hey Julie!" Julie's head jerked toward Ryuga as she stabbed the enderman dead in it's eyes. "Hey Ryuga!" Julie flew up with her sword as the enderman fell to the ground in pain. Julie fell back to the ground and stabbed the endermans other eye. It died instantly. "She still landed a hit on the thing even if she wasn't looking." Ryuga explained to Seto as he walked back to the others. "She's a warrior. The perfect soldier." Sky told them. Julie stood stiff straight, with her head down and sword still planted into the eye of the enderman. "You okay Julie?" Seto asked. "I'm not okay." Julie looked up at them with an evil smirk plastered onto her face. "I'm great! I haven't fought like that in years!" Julie showed excitement in her voice, she began hovering above the ground only a little. "Can I get another one out here? This time with two!" She requested as she fluttered with excitement. "Okay! Husky go get some more prisoners!"

* * *

For the rest of the day, all six of them stayed out in that field, Julie battling each monster they brought out for her with or without her powers, magic or dragon blood. Seto took notes and drew pictures, Sky, Husky, and Ian sat back and watched the show, and Ryuga stared at Julie with wonder. When the sun started to set and the sky turned a bright orange and crimson, Julie fell to the ground in a heap of a sweaty mess. "That's enough for today guys! I'm beat." Julie told them as she turned her sword back into it's dagger form. "Julie, can you even get up?" Sky asked her. "Well let's see." Julie sat up and stood up, and she nearly toppled over if Ryuga wasn't there to catch her. "Looks like I can't. *sigh*" "Well get someone to carry you or something, we gotta hit the hay early. Most of us will be in the tents today on the south side of the village. We ran out of huts, and people had already set up enough tents." Sky explained to the both of them as the others left toward the other side of the village. "How do we know which tent is ours if we didn't set ours up?" Julie asked. "We made them different colors. Ryuga your's is red, Julie your's should be purple." Julie nodded as she tried to stand on her own again, and yet failing. "Okay, I'm gonna fly there! When the legs fail the wings won't!" Julie was fed up with it, and flapped her wings to make her hover above the ground. "Don't you get tired of flying all the time?" Ryuga asked her as they walked toward the tents. "Not really. It's weird. You think you'd get tired with flying around a lot, but if you know a way to conserve energy, it's easy. That and I love to fly."

* * *

_'It's no joke, flying is like tasting freedom.' _"Why do you like flying when you say you're a freak?" Ryuga asked me. "I like to think of it this way. If I didn't have to turn into that halfling of a dragon and human when I get angry, and if I could just keep my wings, I can be happy. I don't have to be this devil spawn of dragon kind and human kind. I can just fly away, that's why I love my wings. They take me away from the ground that traps me." I explained to Ryuga. "I'm surprised you're not a poet, you have a way with words." Ryuga was smirking as we walked on. "Ryuga, what do you see in me? I'm just curious." I asked him. "Well because, you're one of a kind, literally." "I need a better answer than that." I told him. "Oh, then, how can I explain this . . . . . you aren't like the others, the girls I knew in the past aren't as determined as you. When they fight, they suffer over their loss. You, you try and fight again and again, even passed your limits. I could tell from when I first met you. You're strong willed, better than me." "What you thought I might be as weak as a toothpick?" I asked him. "No, truth be told, I was thinking that a emo teen." I stopped in my tracks. "What's emo?" I asked him. "Oh, I forgot. You haven't been to the modern cities." "I haven't. That's another thing I want to do. I want to see the world, or at least something new like a village or something. My wings can get me there, but I can't leap far enough without my father or someone finding me." I told Ryuga. Ryuga looked toward me and he looked concerned. "Julie, your wings." I looked to my wings, and saw that they were drooping. I gasped as I stopped hovering with my wings. "No, fuck!" I stomped the ground as I folded my wings up. "What's wrong?" Ryuga asked me. "When my wings get like that, that means I'm weak. I need to get to my tent to do something to help this, if not, my wings are going to start hurting." _'If my wings hurt, it's gonna burn like lava, and it's gonna affect me, with a bad flu virus!' _"Can you still fly fast enough to the camp?" Ryuga asked me. "If I keep flying, it's only going to worsen it. It's like a sickness for me. If I fly more, the more my wings will hurt, the more it will hurt me." I was about to turn into a sprint when Ryuga caught my hand. "Can I help?" Ryuga asked me. "Yes, but we gotta go now!" We ran only half way, when I looked at my wings, they were starting to sting. We ran even faster, it was far away, but when we got there, another problem came to mind. Our tents were colored, but we didn't know where they were.

"Julie over here!" Ryuga had tugged me toward a tent, and I knew it was mine, it was by Ty's headphones tent. I went inside and I opened up three pockets in my belt. "Mint, dragon flower leaves, dragon berries, and some- I forgot the water! And something to mix it in!" _I had forgotten to find something to mix these in, and the water for the potion! UGH!' _I was panicking about what to do, and my wings were stinging even more. Until Ryuga crawled in and gave me a glass bottle of water, and a small square bowl. "I said I'd help, now hurry." I tossed in the dragon berries and dragon flower leaves, both red and blue, and used a small stone I had with me, and mussed it into a blue and purple-ish glop. I tossed in the mint leaves and started grinding it with the glop. I poured it into the water bottle. "When this stuff hits water, watch was it does." I showed Ryuga the bottle of water, as it changed colors from red to blue to green, until, it started bubbling and turned to a fizzy green mixture. "This is called Drake Health. My mother invented it for me and my sister if this happened, it tastes awful, but it helps heal dragons and reptiles." I gulped it all down and tasted the awful bitter taste, mint and dragon berries hate each other. After I was done, Ryuga pointed to my wings. "They're shining." "That means it's getting better, the mint stops the stinging, the dragon flower leaves help with the wings and teh dragon berries, well it helps strengthen it. My mother taught me that." I put the stuff aside and laid down. "But the downside is that I have to rest after ward, or else my wings won't get better." _'I wish I didn't have to do this, I wanted to spend a little more time outside.' _I looked up at Ryuga, and she was still there, smiling. "What's up with the smile?" I asked. He just blushed a little, and he closed the tent up, and laid next to me. "Ryuga?" I asked. "Julie, can I stay here for tonight?" Ryuga asked of me. "But what if someone doesn't find you in your tent and-" "Who's going to come look for me?" _'Huh, I never thought that, it would be nice to have company overnight.' _"Okay, you got me. I'm yours then." I told him as I looked at my wings. Still shining, until they stop is when I can put them up. "Hey Ryuga, I heard you had a talk with Ty, is that true?" I asked him, gaining his attention again. "Yes, we did have a talk, but it was about something that's between me and him." "Me?" He looked at me in shock, so he went on. "Yeah, we were talking about what would happen if we fought over you any longer. Ty was pretty heartbroken, but if we fought over you, it mind affect you. I don't want you hurt, and I don't want you in the war, but I can't stop you from doing what you think is needed. Ty thought that too." "Thanks for worrying but I'll be okay, I can handle myself you know." "And yet you needed help to heal your wings just now." "Hey, this is the only time this will happen, it happens once in a while okay." I told him. "Ryuga, trust me, I can take care of myself." I told him. "Can you trust me?" He asked me. "Of course I trust you, that's why you're the first person I showed this to!" I put my hand up and a small purple square appeared. "But, you trust me in anything right?" He asked me. "Of course, and you know why." _'Why do I have to explain this to him again. I know he remembers.' _

* * *

Ryuga did remember, but he even was asking for a different reason. He just stayed silent, ans stared at Julie. Until she fell asleep. "She's so beautiful, and she says she's a freak." Ryuga pulled her into an embrace as he heard someone outside call lights out. "I'll keep you safe when you're not looking, that's a promise." Ryuga kissed her lips and she stirred in Ryuga arms. "Ryuga?" She asked with her eyes closed. "Yes?" "Next time you want to kiss me, make sure that if you do, that I'm awake." Julie opened her eyes with a smirk on her face. "I heard what you said. You know I'm always careful." Ryuga just smiled at her. "Sneaky. Sorry then-" "Hey I didn't say I didn't like it." Julie's smirk turned to a grin as she snuggled up to Ryuga. "Just let me sleep, I'm tired still. So you have to fall asleep too." Julie told Ryuga as she closed her eyes. "Anything for you." Ryuga told Julie before he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**The Next Day . . . **_

* * *

When I woke up, Ryuga was already out and about. Guess he wanted me to sleep, but he left me a note._  
_

_To Julie_

_When you wake up, go to the library. You and the others have to figure out the plan for the war. I went for a walk, see you soon_

_-Ryuga_

"Great, maybe they have some bread I can eat there, I'm starving." I got out of my tent and went off to the library.

* * *

Julie had walked to the library by noon, and she saw everyone waiting for her impatiently. "FInally you're here! Now we can get started." Jason complained as he lead all of them to behind the bookcases, to a table with a large map laid on it. "Julie, it has a occurred that we might have to strike at the squid's castle before they get to us." Jason told her as everyone gathered around the map. "This is us." Jason pointed to the green dot on the map, which showed the village and the forest and plains that surrounded it. "This is where the castle is." Jason pointed to the blue part of the map, deadly close to the village. "Why is it so close to the settlement?" Julie asked. "The squids don't know about the village, but they know our tracks. We're going to take the army and attack head on. Can you be at the front lines Julie?" Sky asked me. "Yes, so they still have an army there?" Julie asked Sky. "We think so, the ones that attacked the city were just a small part, the king should be back at his castle by now, they know we are attacking, they just don't know how." "Because of me? No problem, just give me room to swing my sword. But how are were going to kill the king?" Sky looked confused. "_You _want to kill the squid king on your own? You have to wait for us though." "But I want to kill him though, and get Dew as well." "Dew?" Sky asked. "Dawn, she's the squid king's daughter. She's one that brought me and Ryuga here to join their side and caused me to have those killer nightmares. I want payback." Julie told Sky as the others went along with mapping out the route. Trying their best not to get into the conversation. "You aren't going to kill her are you?" Sky asked Julie. "If it comes down to it, then yes. She isn't good. She tried to kill me." Julie answered him. "I know she's still in their, she's just under a spell or something, she's-" "She's not Dawn, she's Dew. She lied to you when you guys were together, she faked her death, she isn't good." Julie explained to Sky as Julie leaned against the table. "You know what, let's not talk about this right now, we got other stuff to do." "Like what?" She asked. "Seto found a way for you and Ryuga to get home. He tested it with several animals he brought here from your home." Jason explained. "You found a way! What is it? Is there more than one way?" Julie asked Seto as an unhappy expression crept onto everyone's faces. "I tried everything I know, special potions, hexes, spells, charms, but I noticed something after the animals died from the hexes. The bodies didn't stay for burial, they disappeared into blue light, and then purple, and they were gone. So I only could find one way for them to go back, so I tried it again with a fatal injury that can't hurt people, just animals, they died, and went back. But I didn't want to test it on any person from your realm." "So . . . what?" She asked. Seto sighed afterward and told Julie again. "They died, but they went back, they went back to your world, so I think only by death can you get back to your world, but there is no real chance if you do wake up alive when you get there. So, death is the only way home." Julie was taken back by what Seto said. _'Death is the only way home, die in the war, go home, die old age here, go home, stay here, can't see family again. These aren't the best outcomes, damn. Destiny hates my guts.'_ " Well, if I die, then I can go home, I know it's possible for me. If I die somewhere outside my home, I get teleported back home with amnesia, I'll only have faded pieces of what happened. For Ryuga on the other hand, I guess I can give him a bead." Julie mumbled to herself as the others listened carefully. "Bead? What's a bead?" Jason asked. "Oh, yeah I have these stray beads I find all over the place, they have little wisps in them they can disguise items as something different. But a few can help people in other ways." "Oh yeah I saw one of those things in your room one day. Don't ask." Deadlox told her as Julie pulled out her bag of beads. "I just need an item from him that he carries on him. It will seal him into the object when he dies and when he gets back home, he'll be released from it, and be healed."

"Stray beads do wonders, but they are limited. I only could find one that could do that." I explained to them as I picked out a black colored bead. "The wisps have their own personalities too. Dark colored ones aren't that good to get along with, light colored ones are friendly, and white ones, are trouble. If you show them fire however, they will do whatever you ask of them. Just be kind." I put my beads back up into my belt's pockets and looked back up at them. " I can write a whole book about just what you said. Tell me more!" Seto begged as he grabbed a notebook and quill. "Oh, don't you guys have to plan an attack on the castle?" I asked sheepishly. "We'll be fine." Jerome told us. "Okay, let's go outside for this, I like the trees to be around me when I talk about this stuff." Seto nodded his head in agreement and dragged me along outside. "You really wanna write this don't you?" I asked him. "Well yeah, an even like this only happens in a lifetime! If I can record some of your magic and abilities, then when after the war is done and stuff, I'll record that as best I can and-" "You don't need to tell me everything you want to do. Just ask questions and ask me anything." I told him as he dragged me through the streets to the tree line. "Okay here are the trees, so let's start." We both sat on the ground. "So this is my plan on what to do, I'll use my info I got from you fighting the enderman and monsters, but I want a little more on your world. Tell me everything!" _'Jeez, he really wants to learn a lot of this stuff.' _"The world I come from, is in two parts for me. The world I live in, is the world my father has made. I lived on a mountain, in a kingdom and the last refuge for dragons. The other part is Ryuga's world, apparently, I've been missing out on it. There are cities filled with light and busy people, and other villages that have different festivals and everything. He traveled that part of the world, he knows his way around it, but that's what I wished to see." That part of the world I wish to see, the part of the world my father never wants me to see. "So the dragons, are there different kinds?" Seto asked. "Well of course, here you have your enderdragon. Back home we have ones of different elements and ones of different forms. Ones are like snakes, others are lizard like, my father is one of those dragons, he's a fire dragon as well, that explains why I can be very aggressive when angered. My father is the king of the dragons you could say, he was dubbed that when he became the next one keep them safe since times of old." I answered him. "How old is your father than?" He asked me out of curiosity. "Possibly older than the first wizard ever mentioned in the history books back home." I told him. "Okay back on topic, magic. How is it in your world?" "Oh, well there is good magic and dark magic, dark magic is mostly witchcraft, voodoo and I think you can count using any magic for evil as dark. Good magic is like wizardry and other branches of magic, but there is a magic in between both sides." "THat's your's right?" "Yes, the magic is called Conjurer Magic, it's older than any type of magic, it's users didn't even have to practice it to use it, a weak user could use it to kill off a small army if thought out a plan. It's actually a very helpful magic. It can act as a shield or a weapon, but there is a reason why it is also a weapon too. Bad people like emperors and tyrants tried to steal the power for himself. Either for war, or for power, and the only way to get the power is to kill it's user without a weapon, force a user to give it to them, or be born with it." "So is that why there aren't that many anymore?" Seto asked. "There aren't anymore. They all died of old age and the ones that had it, kept it in secret, but there was always a way of finding out if they were a user. The eyes." Seto looked confused. "The eyes?" He questioned me. "Yeah, the eyes would be an unnatural color, it would match the color of the conjurer's usage power. Mine is amethyst purple, eyes and light. My sister's eyes are greyish black, her power is colored grey and black." I explained to Seto. _'So many users back then, before my father's arrival in the world, so many that could've changed the world for the better. If only those of evil hearts left them alone, my family won't be the last.' _"You had a sister? Tell me about her, I want to know every thing. After all, I'm going to be writing a book about you." "Well, if I were looking into a mirror, I would see her. She's the grey version of me. Same hairstyle, same outfit, same body size and shoe size. The only thing different in between us, is that she's more of the matured one. Her voice is deeper, and she knows a bit more magic than me, and she can talk to shadows." Seto looked confused again. Before he could ask I went on. "Her name is Shadow, long for Shade, my mother's maiden name. She connects with the spirit world and the spirits around her. She's also very caring. She's always there whenever I get into a fight with my father, and is there for the after tears." _'She's a great sister, but she's the one who is best to be the new ruler. Let her get married to a prince, leave me in the dust.' _"Sounds like you like your sister very much." Seto said to me as I looked behind him, where the wind was swaying in a different way.

_**'Julie . . . .come and get me. . . .'** _

"Did you hear that?" Julie asked Seto as he looked around. "Hear what?" Seto asked.

_**'Julie . . . . over here . . . '**_

"I'll be back. I have to check something." Julie stood up and walked over to the treeline, and saw a shadow standing before her, and it moved into the forest. "Huh?" Julie followed it only to be lead to a small spruce tree, and the shadow grinned at her. "What a dumb little girl, following me into the forest." _'Wait, I know that voice, it haunts my dreams.'_ "Dew?" Julie asked. "Correct! And your prize for answering right, is dragon dust." "Dragon dust? Wait, do you mean-" "The one sickness that can kill a dragon, but not a human. I stole some from your world, and since you're half human and half dragon, it'll stay with you like a curse. Hahaha!" Julie was about to run back to Seto, when Dew grabbed her arm, and took out a blue glowing substance and smeared it on Julie's face. "Ahh- Achoo!" Julie fell to the ground and tried to rub the dust off of her. "I like your world better than mine, it has more ways to kill off enemies, especially some simple dust made from glowstone and iron dust." Dew smiled as she watched Julie trying desperately to get rid of the dust before it set in. "It's poisonous, it's banned from the world because it kills reptiles. *cough cough* But it causes humans to just get sleepy from-*cough*" Julie fell to the ground coughing badly as Dew sprinkled the last few drops onto Julie's head. "Well, I must bid you a farewell, but I must say this. If you survive this, you'll just stay in a deep sleep, sick, gloomy, and dark, the perfect prison. Bye." Then, Dew was gone, as quick as the dust affecting Julie. "*cough* **Seto! Seto! ***cough* I need help!" Julie tried to call out for help without inhaling the dust, but she just tried her best to walk back to him. Her voice growing raspy with every cough that came with her calling out. "Se-*cough**gap* Seto!" Julie had finally walked back to the light and outside the treeline, where Seto looked to her, and she collapsed on the ground. "Get the-*cough* Get the others!" Julie told Seto as she grew weaker and more feeble as the dust set in her lungs. "Okay! I''l go get Ryuga and the others!" Seto ran off, leaving Julie in pain. _'Seto better hurry, if he doesn't get me some sort of help, this is going to turn into a virus than a sickness. Agh! My throat, and my head is pounding! Kill me already.' _The pain was like needles in her throat, her head ached worse than of a earthquake's rattle. Her limbs went weak, and it grew harder to breathe. THe dragon dust is made from cursed iron and swamp mud, and to make it deadly, add a dragon scale of a sick dragon. It kills dragons and keeps them away from certain areas, but humans can't be affect by it, but if inhaled can cause server coughing. _'Dragon dust, banished since times of old since people used it on people, but few keep it to ward off spirits. Wherever she got it from, it was from an alchemist with pure hatred.' _Julie thought as she saw darkness surrounding her sight. She slowly fell asleep from the throbbing of her headache, and could only hear one things before getting lost in sleep, it was the rapid footsteps of her friends running to her aid, without the knowledge of her sickness.

* * *

**_That Night . . ._**

* * *

Sky, Husky, Ian, and Jerome were sitting at the table with the map and were discussing a new plan of attack, Mitch and Jason ran back and forth, trying to help with both Sky and Seto. Seto, Ty, and Ryuga stood near Julie, who was laying in a bed with a wet cloth over her forehead, looking paler than the moon. Ryuga had sat next to Julie, by her side as she took raspy breaths as she slept. "Ryuga, how's Julie doing?" Seto asked as he walked back to them, with a bucket of cold water and a potion of healing in his hands. "She's hasn't improved at all, her fever's worse now." Ryuga answered Seto as he stared at Julie's face, with beads of sweat gathering on the cloth, and her skin a pale shade. "God, it's only been two hours since that happened, and it's getting worse. We don't even know how to treat whatever _**it **_is!" Seto complained as he took the cloth off of her head and dipped it into the cool water. "The potions didn't work, the spells didn't help, and god apples don't do a thing. This is the first time in my life when I encounter something this difficult to deal with. Do you know anything about this?" Seto asked Ryuga as the cloth on Julie head was replaced. "No, this has to do with dragons, I don't know anything about that stuff! I just know that she's in pain." Julie groaned in her sleep, catching Ryuga attention immediately. "Seto, can you leave us alone for a little." "Oh, well I actually want to do a quick check up on-" "I wasn't asking, this is serious for me." Seto took the hint, and left the room and went over to Sky and the others. Ryuga made sure he was alone with Julie, it was silent enough to her a blade of grass to fall. "I don't normally do this, but we don't have anything else we can try." Ryuga spoked softly, as if it were to be any louder, it would attract attention. Ryuga put his hands together, and closed his eyes. "Please, bring my girlfriend back to good health. I can't stand her being all alone in that dark sleep. She's in pain and we can't help her, we can't cure her until Seto can find a way, but it's no use. God all mighty, please bring Julie back, wake her up, make her feel better, help us cure her. She's the last hope for these people, and she's the only one that I love, I'll be loyal to her, beyond death and forever. God, I know I don't do this often, but please. Amen." Ryuga held back tears in his eyes as he opened them up, and saw Julie, still pale and almost lifeless. "Julie, wake up please. We need to know what this is, I can't stand by and watch you suffer with this sickness." Ryuga brushed her bangs out of her face. "Get well soon." Ryuga took out a dragon headpiece, with red eyes, and took Julie's headpiece out. "A dragon emperor can't live without his empress." Ryuga gave Julie both of the crowns and placed them in her hands, left and right. Ryuga kissed her on the lips, and sat back in his chair. "Ryuga? Do you need anything?" Jason asked him. Ryuga sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Jason, can you get me something to drink." Ryuga asked. "Sure, I''l be right-" "Make it something strong. It helps me a bit." Jason was surprised by his request. "But we set a drinking age for things like that, you are under age still, at age 20. You sure?" Jason asked. "Yeah, ain't the first time I drank something illegal for me." Jason just walked away and Ryuga looked up to the ceiling. "A drink or two should take my mind off of things." Julie groaned again in her sleep. "_Ryuga . . . ?" _Julie whispered as she tried to move her head. "Hm?" Ryuga looked back at her, and saw that she was stirring awake. "Julie?!" Ryuga watched as Julie weakly tried to sit up. "*cough* Ryuga, where am I?" Julie asked him. "You're in the library, Seto gave you his bed so you can have some place to rest. What happened?" Ryuga sat there waiting for an answer to come, until Julie laid back down. "Dragon dust is what made me sick. It came from our world, Dew took it from someone and made me sick." Julie told Ryuga while trying to hold back a nasty cough. "Dragon dust?" "It was made in the old times when famine occurred and dragons had to hunt livestock of villages. People made that to ward of dragons, if the dragons were to breathe the dust in or get it on their faces, it can kill them or cause them to be sick. They can't fight it off, but humans can, it doesn't affect *cough* them. I can survive this, but I need the cure." Julie had felt the wet cloth on her forehead and took it off of her. "How do we treat this then?" Ryuga asked her. "The cure can be at random really. *cough* Sometimes it can be just a mixture of berries, other times it's just hope. It was banished a long time ago, since it killed crops, but I- wait." Julie sneezed away from Ryuga. "Ugh, dust makes me sneeze." Julie covered her face as Jason arrived in the room. "Julie! You're awake!" Jason ran toward them as he handed Ryuga his drink. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jason asked. "Dragon dust, it makes dragons sick, I'm half human so I have a chance to survive. I just need time I guess." Julie told him as she tried to sit back up.

I feel weaker than before. I felt like I was nothing but bones and skin. "Julie, just lay down. You need your rest, and since your got sick, we ran into a problem." "What's the problem?" I asked. "You can't fight while you're sick, just to fight off the sickness. You have to stay behind and rest, we'll fight and storm the castle." _'That's why Dew made me sick, she knew with me helping we would win.' _"Dew made me sick, she knew this some how! I have to get well soon or- **ACK!** *cough*" The cough I was holding back was hurting me, it felt even worse when I let it out. "Julie, just rest. Ryuga, I think it's time to give-" "*cough* _**ugh . . . I don't feel so**_** well.**" I groaned as I covered her mouth to prevent myself from blowing chunks on the bed. "Get me a bucket or something quick!" Julie told them as she gagged. "Here." Jason handed me an empty bucket from the corner. I sat up and leaned over the bucket. "You might not wanna look." Ryuga and Jason both looked away, Ryuga taking a large gulp of his drink, and then the ugly taste of the vomit came rushing out, I felt better, but worse at the same time. "Okay, I feel a bit better. The dust has another effect on me, there is nausea, weakness, serve coughing, sneezing, headaches, and it makes it hard to breathe." I told them as I wiped my mouth clean. "Better get rid of that bucket." I advised them as I laid back down. I must've been really sick, from stomach, throat, and head. Jason had left the room with the bucket and left me alone with Ryuga again. "I've never been this sick, the dust is a tragedy for all it touches." Ryuga just drank some more. " You're going to get better, maybe if you wash off the dust-" "Doesn't work." _'Washing off the dust doesn't help, the dust isn't normal.' _"The dragon dust is designed to kill or harm dragons too you know, that means it has to stick to the victim long enough for the affects to set in. It's water proof." "Here, you wanna drink?" Ryuga asked me as I stared at the dark bronze drink. "Sure, I need whatever I can take."

Julie took the drink and a small sip of it, then she took a gulp of it. "Thanks, what is it anyways?" Julie asked. "I don't know, but it's suppose to be something strong. It tastes sweeter than I expected, if only I got the real stuff from back home." Julie just gave back the drink and sighed. "Ryuga, Seto told me a way home. *cough*" Ryuga looked surprised. "A way home? Is it a good way home?" He asked her. "In death we depart from our world, in death we go back home from _**this **_world. If we are killed here, we don't pass on, we go back home, but there is no real chance if we are going to still be alive when we get home. But I made a plan for that- *cough* *cough*" Julie took out her bag of beads, and pulled out a white bead. "I need something you have so I can ensure your safe way home." Ryuga pulled out his dragon head piece for which had fallen to the floor. "A dragon headpiece? You had a crown of a royal this whole time?" She asked him as she held back another cough. "I used to be called the dragon emperor, an emperor needs to have his crown. Now it's just a memory." Julie pressed the bead against the headpiece, and it glowed white, and returned to normal. "When you put it on, you'll be sealed in it for five hours asleep, you'll be okay in it." Julie handed back the headpiece and fell back on the bed. "Ryuga, don't fight without me, I wanna fight along side you." Julie whispered as she held back her coughing. "I'm not leaving your side, but get some sleep." "Fine ***cough***IF I go to sleep don't let anyone bother me." Before RYuga could say anything back, she fell asleep. He sat back and closed his eyes. _'Thanks for listening, at least she's awake.'_ Ryuga smiled at his thought, even if he was still worried about her.

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done and ready to be read! I hope you guys like it and feel free to review something good. I've been busy again, but here you go!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	8. At War's End

**Me: I wanted this chapter long, so . . . . . just a heads up.**

* * *

Two days had passed since Julie had been struck down with the sickness of dragon dust in her, and she wasn't getting better. Ryuga had grown more worried, but he hid it from the others. Sky and the others had formed a new plan without Julie in it, if she were not to stand with them in health, they would fight without her, and try to win against the hordes of mobs and squids. Julie had been coughing, sneezing, and she felt weak. She felt like she only weighed bones and skin. She never ate anything, just drank potions to try and get rid of it. She feared that she was losing.

Ryuga was still at her side when she was sleeping again from being sick, when Sky had called him over. "Sky what is it?" Ryuga asking him in annoyance. "It's about Julie's condition Ryuga, it's not getting better you know." Sky told him. "I already know about it, I've been next to her all this time!" Ryuga whisper shouted at Sky, trying not to cause commotion. "We have to leave tomorrow for the castle, all of the army, and we might have to leave her here with Seto." Ryuga didn't want to leave her here. _'If they leave her here, they have no chance of surviving.' _Ryuga thought as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't get much sleep. "Sky you can't leave her here or else-" "Or else we barely have a chance in surviving, but she's too sick to move her, she's falling asleep constantly, do you think she can even raise her sword with that strength?" Sky asked him. "No, she can't." "But we got to thinking, and we thought you would take her place." "Take her place? I can't compare to her, she's half dragon, I'm just human. How can I make a difference big enough to give us the advantage?!" Ryuga asked as he clenched his fists tightly, trying not to go into a small rage. "Ryuga, we have no choice. If you can Julie to get better by tomorrow then we can win." "I'm done with this. I'm going for a walk and when I come back, don't say anything about this." Ryuga stormed out of the library before Sky could catch him. Sky looked to the room Julie was given, where Julie slept with coughs and now wheezing. "He must be frustrated with her state, she can't even stand up without gasping for air or falling. *sigh*" Sky went to the enchantment table where Seto had been flipping through the floating book on it's stand. "Anything yet?" Sky asked Seto. "No, I can't make up a spell or a potion to cure her. It's too difficult to make one to cure half dragon, half human entities. Sky she's getting worse, she started wheezing the day after she got sick, and she's getting fever." Seto closed his book and Sky groaned in annoyance. "Why is she doing this! I know Dawn can't do something this terrible to someone!" "Like Julie said, that isn't the Dawn we knew, we knew a fake Dew." Seto opened the book back up again as Sky left him alone.

* * *

I was getting worse with the dragon dust still in me and on my skin. I wasn't scared of the sickness, I was scared of how it was affecting me, because the affects were scarring the others. Ryuga is still hoping for my recovery, I know he is praying for me, I heard him the first time, but he is scared as well, scared enough to start feeling rage from it. Ty, Jason, and Seto are trying to work on something new to cure me, but I know it isn't working, words can't take this away, and a potion can't either. Sky, Jerome, Husky, Ian, and Mitch have been making a plan that doesn't involve me, but they **all **know that they might die without my help, it makes me sad to see them all trying to save and cure me, and it's heartbreaking to see them failing at it.

I've grown so weak with this sickness, I can barely even stand up with help. I've been taking more naps in the past two days. Waking up every hour from coughing or not being able to breathe, but it feels like I'm asleep all the time. When I wake up I don't know if it's night or day, it's a terrible thing for me. It's driving me insane! I know how Ryuga feels when he sees me so sick now. But I can do some helping for finding a cure for myself, in my dreams, I can try and remember some things I read in the books of the library that said something about this. I'm not sick in my dreams, but I can't really do much either.

* * *

I had fallen asleep again from exhaustion of trying to get out and about, and I was going into a dream again.

I was back in the library, the one my family has in our home. Rows upon rows of knowledge from old times and tales of old live in the books there. Here is where I grew up in with my sister, we read almost everyday to learn something about our magic, our world, the dragons, and my mother's world of old and of new. But this isn't the same library where I read stories of princess relying on knights in armor, I always thought it wasn't necessary to be saved by someone else when you can do it yourself. This library in my dream held _**my **_knowledge of what I knew throughout my life.

I went searching again for the area with my knowledge of medicine, what I knew about potions and spells to help, what my father told me about dragon's weaknesses, and what my mother told me about healing herbs she used to help out her people. "Let's see, I can try and see if I can see anything else about dragon dust, or I can . . . . . How many times have I tried this? Every time I nap, I get sicker by the hour, the sicker I get, the farther we are from curing me." I was losing hope I guess. "This time, I'm just going to take a break and just remember. But remember what?" I started to walk aimlessly through the aisles of the shelves of the old covers of books I had read years before, until I got to the row of promises. Whole books of black and white leather covers were in this one shelf section. Starting from the very first promise I made. I was five then, with my sister when my mother said that I was to be queen one day, I had promised that I would follow my mother in her footsteps. "How silly I was back then, too bad for this promise. Shadow is more fit for the role." I walked a little past it, passing the others, and reaching one I made with my sister. "She'd be help me deal with anything, as long as I accept her help." I wandered even more, until I reached the section, where all I knew about my family was at. "Let's see, Juliet Draco, Draco, Shadow." I pulled the book out and saw the cover, it was a picture of Shadow. It felt like I was looking into a mirror, so I opened up the book. On the very first page was a picture of how she was when I last saw her. But something was fishy, she was up to something again. A shadow was in her place of the picture. "She went to the shadow world again, didn't she." The book slipped out of my hands and to the floor. When I reached to pick it up, the book disappeared at my grasp. When I stood back up, the library was gone, just a white landscape, with a shadow in front of me. This isn't the first time. "_Hello there." _"Hey Shadow." A white smile appeared on the shadow's head, and it shaped into a person, it reflected me. "_Do you know how long you've been here?_" Shadow asked me. "Here it's been passed . . . . I don't even know anymore." _"Back home, you're okay. I can see you and everything, but I knew something was wrong." _"Is Luke gone yet?" I asked her hopefully, wishing it were true. "_No, he is still there, and he's been trying to get to you again. What a pervert."_ "I know right. He's evil, I bet his father used to be in a cult and made him a demon." I joked as I looked around the new landscape. "_Julie, I know you're sick in **this **world, what is it that did this?" _" Dragon dust, and it's getting worse Shadow. I can't find anything to at least help this! My friends can't make anything for it in the other world, and . . . Ryuga can't do anything to help me." "_Don't worry, I have a plan to get you better. Just wait here" _Shadow disappeared into blackness, and slithered away off to somewhere.

* * *

Ryuga was walking through the campgrounds of the recruits and the army and walked on to the small grove of trees near it. He made sure no one else was there and sat down and leaned against a tree. "*sigh* I don't understand why we can't make Julie better, we can't cure her with anything!" Ryuga throw a rock at a near by tree out of anger. He then stayed quiet and looked to the shadows of the trees, when he saw movement upon the shadows of the trees. It moved toward him, near the shadows, but not a part. It slithered in front of him, and then, it raised up like a water fountain with black water, and Ryuga stood up and walked away from it. The water-like blackness rose up to great height, but only a few inches short of Ryuga height. It formed into s shadowy Julie. "Ryuga right?" The shadow asked. "That's my name, what are you?" "Julie's sister, now if you wish to help Julie get better, grab my hand." The shadow held her hand out for Ryuga, and he reached for it. At first touch, the hand was freezing cold, then nothing. The shadow smiled and started to sink back into the ground, with Ryuga.

* * *

Julie was still in her dream, waiting patiently for Shadow to come back, when out of the blue, she saw Ryuga standing before her, right beside a shadowy figure. "_Found him." _"Julie?" Ryuga asked as he walk toward Julie. "It's me, welcome to my dream." Julie smiled at Ryuga as he embraced her. "Why aren't you sick here? Where is here?" "_This is Julie's dream, I'm her sister Shadow. I came here to help you guys out. No potion from this world can help you, but I have something." _Ryuga let Julie go and stared at Shadow. "What is it then?" He asked Shadow. "Here. Catch." Shadow tossed Ryuga a bottle of grey liquid. Ryuga caught the bottle just in time before it hit the ground, and just stared at it. "What is this suppose to be?" He asked. "Julie remember that one juice mom used to make for us when we were kids?" Shadow asked Julie. "The weird juice that tasted like old wasabi? Is that what it is!" Julie snatched the bottle out of Ryuga's hands, and she frowned. "It's the berries that were in the juice, besides the other weird stuff mom put in it." Julie handed it back to Ryuga quickly and crossed her arms. "Shadow, I can't eat those, mom put the other stuff with it so I won't become aggressive from the berries." "I know, but I did research about them, the juice can help colds, it can help you." Julie shook her head as Ryuga's mood improved much. "_But, there is one condition. Ryuga you have to give Julie this before you leave for the attack, don't ask how I know. When she drinks this, it's going to take a long time to get rid of the dragon dust, but she will be up and running after."_ "Okay, can you wake us up now because I don't want to sleep this long." Julie asked Shadow. "Yeah but in a minute, this is the only time you're going to see me Julie, so I have something to say that the shadows told me." Ryuga looked confused when Shadow said that. "You talk to shadows? And they talk back?" Ryuga asked. "I can talk to fire, it's living, but it's not a being, she can talk to shadows, the dead and non-living beings of the shadow world." Julie explained to Ryuga as Shadow walked toward them. "You know what Julie, I don't see why you like this guy. He doesn't seem that strong." Shadow poked at Ryuga's forehead as he stood there in annoyance. "He's sweet, and has a good heart now." Julie told her as she pulled Ryuga away and side hugged him. "Ryuga you better know what you're getting into, my sister isn't as calm as me." Shadow smirked as Julie's expression had 'be quiet' written on it. "I know." Ryuga said to the both of them. "I've seen her get angry, and I've seen her fight. I like the fire in her." "Literally?" Shadow asked. Ryuga just remained silent. "She's got magic flowing in her veins, a dragon's heart, and fire's life." Julie let go of Ryuga, and fell to her knees.

"I'm getting sicker, and now it's getting to me mentally." I could feel it getting worse now, it hurts. "Ryuga, when she wakes up, you wake up, so as soon as you do, go to her and give her the bottle." Shadow told Ryuga as I tried to hold back a tiny cough, it was going to scratch my throat to cough it.

* * *

"Gah!" Julie sat up in her bed, and then she felt the wave of sickness return. "You awake Julie?" Seto asked. "What do you think?!" Julie told him as she laid back down with a returning headache at hand. "Where's Ryuga, I'll drink the stuff in a heartbeat to get better." Julie mumbled as she started to drift back to sleep. "Stay awake Julie, if not, you're gonna get sicker over time." She whispered to herself as Seto walked passed with empty bottles.

Ryuga arrived in time, he had ran all the way back to the library, with the grey bottle in hand. He rushed toward Julie's area and saw that she was awake. Ryuga sat in the chair he had set by her bed. "Hi Ryuga." Julie greeted him with a smile as she turned on her side. "Hey, so I have the cure, but she said not until we leave. Can I give you it now?" Ryuga asked Julie. "Not until *cough* not until you guys have to leave, that's what Shadow said, and she's usually right. It's her sixth sense, and with shadows to help her, she can't*cough* *cough* -can't get anything wrong." Julie smiled at Ryuga. "Why not now?" Ryuga asked her. "Because, when I drank that juice Shadow wa talking about, it had ingredients that made it mild. THe berries and herbs used for it make me go into a bad mood, which means anger is in the mix, I guess she wants me to feel better and have the strength to-" Julie coughed again and held her throat. Seto came and gave her a bottle of water, and another potion he made to try and help. "Seto you know potion of healing doesn't help." Julie told him. "It's better than nothing, it can at least try and keep you alive." Seto was in a bad mood, several paper cuts and spilled ink on one of his important books. "Thanks Seto, *wheeze* When are you guys suppose to leave for the last attack?" Julie asked. "Tomorrow we leave, but you're staying here alone. I have to go and help." Seto told her. "Tomorrow!-***cough***" Julie wasn't quite happy with this. "Julie calm down, in the morning when I leave you take the juice and you can come with us later. Just wait a bit longer." Ryuga had told her, as she say a small smile form on his face. "But Ryuga, what if something happened to you before I get there?" Julie asked Ryuga. "Nothing will happen, not until you come to us." Julie felt weak again, and nearly fell back onto the pillow, if Ryuga hadn't pulled her into an embrace. "Ryuga, what do we do until tomorrow?" Julie asked him. "I don't know, but I don't care if I get sick." Ryuga pressed his lips against Julie's, surprising her greatly. She pushed away when she had to cough, and she saw the devilish grin plastered on his face. "Don't you dare do that again without me-" Julie fell back with another headache attack. "The headaches are getting worse, that means by tomorrow I can end up dead." Julie silently groaned as she held her head to try and cope with the pain. "I still wish this could've happened to me instead." Ryuga said to her as she tried to sit up again. "Ryuga, dragon dust only affects dragons, not humans, but . . . ow my head . . . ." Julie trailed off as she finally sat up. "Just hang in there." Ryuga held her hand as she winced at the pain of the headache. "You have new hope don't you?" Ryuga turned to the doorway of the small room, Sky was standing there with a smirk on his face.

Sky had been standing there for quite some time, he finally spoke up when Julie had finally noticed him. "You have new hope don't you?" He had asked Ryuga as he saw the grey bottle that was to cure Julie on the ground next to him. "I've always had hope!" Ryuga snapped at him. "Woah, I never said that. Look if Julie can get to us by the time we get there, she may still be a help if that stuff can cure her." Sky told Ryuga as he walked into the room. "You and Ryuga seem inseparable, it doesn't please me to take him away from you tomorrow." Sky admitted as he pat Julie's head. "Don't pat my head." Julie told Sky as she winced again at the headache. "Just spend some time together today, I don't know if we even will come back the day after, we might lose some people dear to us." Sky's tone of happiness disappeared as he pulled up a chair beside Julie and Ryuga. " . . . Sky, that's not going to happen. As long as I am going with, no one . . . will die, if so, I'll trade them for myself." Julie told Sky as an expression of surprise hit both Ryuga and Sky's faces. "Julie you can't do that-" "If squids capture others, I will save them, and they can't kill me, I'm kind of . . . . _immortal._" Julie whispered at the end as they both listened carefully. "Wait, did you say immortal?!" Sky asked. "Yes, with dragon's blood flowing through me I can live longer than normal human beings, and with the magic keeping me young enough, it's more like I am eternal. I **can **be killed, but I can't die. You can shoot thirty arrows into my body, but I will seem dead for minutes, but I will still live. There is only one way to kill me. Only I know it, not my mother, or my father, not even my sister." Julie laid back down and groaned from the headaches again. "How?" Ryuga asked. "If I am killed through the heart, I can die. But the object has to go through my heart, like a sword or an arrow." Ryuga looked sadden as Julie talked on. "I'm not a god, I'm not a mortal, I'm a freak of nature. Hard to kill, and can't die off." "Julie, don't think like that." Julie turned her head toward Ryuga, and smiled. "Might as well get the rings!" Sky blurted out to get a good laugh out of the couple. "I'm tired." Julie told both of them as she drifted back into another restless nap.

* * *

_**Somewhere off on the water . . .**_

* * *

Soldiers were lining up in rows upon rows holding arrows dipped in poison, swords covered in poison and enchanted to kill, and a girl was gathering up potions and an important spell in need of service in case of complications with her and her father's plans. Her blue and sea foam green hair in her face and devilish grin plastered on her face. "No more dragon girl to deal with after today, just Sky and his pathetic excuse of an army to deal with." She couldn't help but giggle at the thrill it was to bring of her and her father. Heir to be the ruler of her father's army and to rule all of Minecraft. Dew was excited for tomorrow. "Dew! Your presence is requested in your father's throne room!" A squid soldier had told her as she walked with pride.  
She did as she was told and reported to her father's throne room, which held all the treasure's her father's ancestors had stolen from Sky's base and family. His grand father's crown, his grandmother's seeing glass, everything of the family of Sky. "Father you asked for me?" She gladly asked him as she smiled proudly. "Yes, I want you to set a trap up in the entrance hall. I have a feeling some may enter the castle's halls. By someone, I mean the warrior you brought from the other world." Dew's proud smile dimmed a bit when her father had mentioned Julie. "Father there is no need to take precaution. By tomorrow they wouldn't have found a cure for the dragon dust, so she's gonna die with one last cough and headache. She's just going to be a dead reptile now." Dew smirked, but worry was in her eyes. "If so, then trap the entrance hall anyways, I don't trust your intuition Dew." "Okay! I will father, but I think it really isn't necessary. I have something in mind." Dew left the room with and uncertain feeling in her mind. _'If that freak is still alive she can't come to battle if she's sick, but if they did find a cure, she might be running here in an instant. I'll be waiting.'_ Dew grin evilly as she walked down the dark halls of the castle with the mobs walking past her, cracking bones, hissing, and hungry.

* * *

I had such a bad headache from last night, I couldn't even talk to the others anymore, a nap usually clears up the headaches, but even in my dreams it's starting to affect me.

It was early in the morning when I woke up from another accruing headache that plagued me. It was dark outside from the windows of the library, everyone was asleep by then. "_No, I can't wake up at this time!_ ***cough***" My bad coughs are coming back again, this one felt like needles poking at my throat. "_Even Ryuga's asleep._" I whispered as I saw Ryuga leaning in his chair, dead asleep. I sat up and coughed again. I barely moved from this one spot in the passed like three days. I would love to be able to fly again, but the sickness dulls my scales, hurts my wings. "You awake?" I turned my head to Ryuga, and saw that he had woken up, he was rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, another headache." I told him. Ryuga leaned over and planted a small kiss on my forehead. _'Trying to make it better, nice timing.'_ I thought as he sat back in his chair. "I think I can get back to sleep, but why are you still sleeping in that chair?" I asked him. "You have the only bed, so I can't just take it from you." I scooted to the right, near the edge of the bed, and smiled at Ryuga. "I can share you *cough* know." My throat hurt again with the cough. "No, Julie you need rest and you can't-" "I've been stuck in this bed for almost two days! I don't *cough* need anymore rest. But you need the sleep." I told him. "Well no one is around, so I guess if it makes you happy." Ryuga took off his boots and crawled into the bed. I had forgotten how tall he was, and when he laid down, he pulled me down with him, my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat. We both just stayed silent. "By the morning, we can cure you, you know." Ryuga whispered into my ear. "I know." He moved my hair out of my face, and he kissed my head. "After tomorrow, we'll go back to the city if you want." Ryuga told me. "I want to live outside the city, just outside-*cough* the walls. I can probably get Jason or Ty or the whole team to help me build my house." It felt like I was spelling out a dream for myself. "Or I can help you build **our **house. Or do you want to live by yourself?" Ryuga asked me. "I'll live with you, I can be happy for once. All my life I dreamt of that, being happy and free to do what I want, live the way I want to, I guess I can do what I want to my heart's content." _'Feels like a dream, doesn't Julie. Never thought this would be so easy for you to find this place.' _I smiled as I drifted to sleep.**  
**

* * *

When I woke up, it was dead silent, except for Seto moving around and organizing his books. Ryuga wasn't here, no one was. "Seto?" Seto walked into the room. "Where is Ryuga? Did they leave already!?" I asked him. "Yeah, they left at sunrise. The went to the shore to fight. Ryuga put up a fight to stay a bit longer." "Ryuga left without me, did he tell you anything?" I asked of him. "He told me to give you this." Seto handed me, the bottle of gray juice. "Seto, give me a map to the place." I ordered him. "Sorry Julie, but that's a big-" I stood up, staggered to the wall with head rush, and walked over to Seto. I grabbed his hood, and pulled him close. "That was not a question, it's an order. Give me the map **NOW!**" I shouted at him the best I could, and he flinched. "Okay! You don't have to shout, here, but you aren't going anywhere-" "This can cure me! So bottoms up and cheers!" I shoved the bottle into Seto's face, opened it with my thumb, and gulped down the gray berry juice. Nothing was left, and after a few seconds or silence, _**SNAP!**_"AAHH! IT HURTS!" I shouted as I fell to the ground, feeling my nerves being cleansed and the burning sensation with it. "Julie! ARe you-" "Seto . . . . stand back!" I felt my throat heal, the headaches stop almost immediately, and the weakness disappearing. I was cured in less than a minute, there was enough to cure me that fast, but my nerves were still burning. My wings sprang out in a painful pop, I watched as my nails extended and turned dark, and I could feel my eyes burning, they were turning into slit eyes. My teeth had come to a point, and it all hurt. It was being forced out, instead of me letting it out. After I was finished transforming, I stood back up, and felt the rage coming. "Seto, I'm going to the battle. I'll see you there." My voice was turning deeper, near demonic, but that's what happens if I grow aggressive, dragons roar for their battle cry.

I walked outside, the sunlight hitting my face, no headaches to bother me. "Time to go." I looked at the map, they were heading to the shore, so I needed to head there. I ran outside the village, with numerous people staring in horror at me, as I arrived in the forest leading to the shore. I flapped my wings once, twice, I kept the pattern going, as my feet started floating above the ground. "I'm coming Ryuga." I gave one strong flap of my wings, and I went soaring into the air and sky. I fly south at top speed, the skies here were perfect for flying. "If I keep going like this, I might get there after they do, if I do make it in time."

* * *

Ryuga was trudging along the others, diamond sword in hand, headpiece in the other. He glared at the path ahead of him as the others lead the army of recruits down the path. "Ryuga, hurry up!" Sky shouted to him in impatience as Ryuga stormed to the front of the crowd. "_Idiot."_ He mumbled under his breath, as Sky heard it. "Look I'm sorry!" Sky shouted to Ryuga as the others just ignored them and walked on. "If you would've let me wake Julie up she could be here to help us!" Ryuga snapped at Sky as he kept his glare to the path. "She's sick! We can't bring her to battle or else she'll die on the way! What do you want me to do!" Sky asked him. "Don't get killed bastard." Ryuga told him as he ran up ahead.

* * *

_**Earlier That Day**_

* * *

Ryuga was asleep when the others had entered the library at the break of dawn. Weapons on their backs and a serious look on their faces. "_I'll get Ryuga." _Sky whispered to the others as he entered the small room, to see Ryuga and Julie in the same bed. "_Ryuga! Ryuga!" _Sky walked over to Ryuga and shook him awake. "What?!" Ryuga asked in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes. "_Time to go."_ Ryuga gently pushed Julie to the side, she was out cold from teh headaches, and he sat up with a confused look. "Time to go? The sun isn't even up! Plus we have to wait for Julie to wake up." Ryuga told Sky as he laid back down. "We don't have time. Seto's gonna stay behind to watch her, get up and grab a sword." Ryuga sat up again. "Can't you just wake like five more minutes for me to wake her up!? I have something that can help-" "If we don't go now, we will never get there! Get up and get ready!" Sky picked up Ryuga's boots and tossed them at him in annoyance. Ryuga just glared at him as Sky left the small room.  
Ryuga walked into the light of the library and saw everyone waiting for him, they all had maps, and weapons, except for Seto. "Finally you're ready! Come on we have to go." Sky told Ryuga once again. "Well let me wake Julie up though." Ryuga told him. "What good will that do! We have to leave now!" "I have to cure for the dragon dust, if-" Sky grabbed Ryuga's shirt and dragged him out the library. "Hey!" Ryuga was let go and he nearly fell to the ground as many people were up and about with armor. "Sky, calm down." Jason advised his friend Sky as Ryuga glared at him. "Sorry, it's just the day has come. We don't have a chance against the mobs! Ryuga get up and grab some armor, we hit the road after that!" Sky stormed off afterward. "What's his problem!" Ryuga shouted as he tried to go back inside. "Stress I guess, we might die if we go to battle, which isn't the first time, but this is the first time we might be killing Dawn." Jason explained to him as he stopped Ryuga in his tracks. "The girl he liked? Julie told us that she's no good, Dew's working for them, she caused Julie to get sick!" "I know, but Julie wanted to kill her, now Sky probably has to do it. Imagine if you had to kill Julie." Ryuga remained silent. _'I don't have the guts to do that, but Sky should just get a recruit to do it.' _Ryuga turned around, and went to go get armor, but left out the helmet.

* * *

Ryuga put on his headpiece, and he could feel the memories flow back to him, regretful memories, good memories, he ignored them all. He looked up ahead, and saw a wide open field, and an out of place castle on the water of a bay. It was made of lapis, cobblestone, and glowstone, but no glass, and in front of the castle, were the hordes of mobs that had joined them. Creepers, skeletons and zombies with bows and arrows, iron swords, and helmets. Enderman teleported here and there, and the rows of soldier behind them. They were all waiting, waiting for them to get into position.

The whole army reached the field, both sides staring at each other, with hatred and with bloodlust. " Are we ready Sky Army!" Sky stepped out in front of the army, raising his butter sword in the air. "Yes Sir!" THe army replied as they raised their swords, including Ryuga and the others. They raised bows and potions and tnt with flint and steel. "Let's win this fight once and for all! CHARGE!" Sky started running and along came the rest.

"Fire!" A squid shouted from the other side, as the mobs divided to reveal tnt cannons, already lit. The tnt launched into the air, and landed right in front of the sky army, and then . . . _**BOOM!**_**  
**Sky and the others still remained on their feet, while the rest were hit with the tnt explosion. Then they ran toward them.

Swords clashed, arrows flew through the air, tnt blasting on both sides, battle cries and screams were heard as blood painted the ground. Ryuga fought with all his might, he was scared as hell, but one thought was in his mind. Survive, and you can go see Julie again.

Sky and the others were killing the enemies with one hit. Jerome and Mitch with axes and a bow, Husky with tnt, Ssundee with two swords, Ty with a bow as well, Jason with potions of weakness and damage with poison. Sky was slicing his way through the squids and mobs in front of him, until he saw a squid with a butter crown and a red cape. The king squid was fighting with his army, and was heading toward him. Sky stopped in his tracks, when he saw Dawn walk in front of him. "Hello Adam. Long time no see." Her evil smile was plastered on her face as she took out a sword. "Dawn . . . . so you are still alive." "Dawn died long ago Adam, she was just a mask for me, I'm Dew, hasn't Julie told you that idiot." Sky's heart began to hurt as the fight went on. "This isn't you, please, let's not fight." Sky begged, as he dropped his sword. "Well . . ." Dew put her hand on Sky's shoulder, and a small smile appeared on his face. "I can't betray my father Sky, he's the only family I have. Sorry, but no hard feelings." Sky raised his sword as Dew kicked out his feet, knocking him to the ground. "You were always such a nice person Adam, but I think I'd like you better without a head." Dew giggled as she pointed her sword at his neck.

Ryuga looked to Sky, and saw Dew with a sword. He ran toward him, and pushed Dew to the ground. "Hey!" Dew looked up to see Ryuga, looking angry at her. "You're the one who got Julie sick with the dragon dust! You tried to kill her countless times! Now . . . time for pay back!" Ryuga was about to stabbed her, when she raised her hand, and both Sky and Ryuga froze in place. "Nice try." Dew kicked out Ryuga's legs, causing him to be on the ground as well as Sky. Dew took his sword and her's, and dragged them both together. "Too bad Julie doesn't get to see you die, I wanted to see the horror on her face. Well I must bid you farewell. Forever!" Dew was about to stab Sky, when she stopped herself, her expression from joy to confusion, and she looked up to the sky. Something was flying in the air, it was too high above to tell what it was, but after it started falling, Dew ran out of there, dragging her father with her.  
Both Sky and Ryuga were able to move, but they saw what Dew had saw. They backed up, while the fighting was still active.

The object was falling like a comet, but it wasn't a comet, she would do more chaos then a rock would do alone. Julie's rage was still going as she had arrived above the battle. She had stopped flying, and wrapped her wings around her for a faster fall. She had a blank expression on her face as she heard the battle below her. "Now." She told herself as her wings spread out quickly. Whoever was below, was thrown back with the wind that came along with her. She landed with a cloud of dust surrounded her. People stared in shock, Sky, Jerome, Jason, Ty, Husky, Ssundee, and Mitch stared in disbelief, Ryuga stared at her with joy. "It's her!" The squids near her charged at her, before they could get close, they were thrown back by a force surrounding her, tinted purple. Julie's face still blank, and eyes closed as well. She reached for her dagger, and the dagger turned to a sword, she held out her left hand, and a cube of tinted purple surrounded her. "Guys, take cover." Julie spoke finally, warning the others. The people around her ducked, and the squids and mobs were still standing. The cube shattered into shards, and her eyes opened. Flames surrounded her eyes, and she pushed her left hand out farther, the shards lit with fire. "Ryuga, watch this." She raised her sword quickly, and the shards went flying, stabbing the mobs and squids that hit them, and they lit on fire. Dead in an instant. "Until the juice runs out, I won't be at my full potential. You guys better start fighting!" Julie's eyes turned to normal slits and she stood there, waiting. "Well you heard her! Let's fight!" Sky shouted as he stood up and ran with his sword. The others followed him and the fight started up again. Ryuga followed behind Julie, with a happy smile.

Julie was walking through the army, swinging her sword back and forth at the things coming at her. One hand held her blood soaked sword, still slicing away, her other hand, using conjuring for battle, she made more shards to throw at others. She was turning and twirling around, wings and all, she was a born to be warrior.

* * *

I finally got to use my sword, my powers, both fire and magic, to my own use, at my full potential, but only because of the juice, Shadow must've spiked it with something to get me like this, sneaky. I killed so many in one swipe, I might get addicted to this, I might just become a full time soldier to do this, but not now, now I had one thing in mind, getting to the castle. Dew brought me there in my nightmares, and now I'm going back. I must be insane, but I'm glad to do so.  
Ryuga is right behind me, guess he wanted to follow me. I sometimes stopped to see him fight, since I rarely seen that, but he wasn't so bad with a sword and a few soldiers.  
When I realised where I was, I was on the shore near castle, I could feel the ocean water hit my shoes as I flapped my wings. "Julie!" I turned around to see a soldier ready to strike me down, when I saw a diamond sword go through it's heart. It fell before me, and I saw Ryuga smiling at me. "Thanks Ryuga." "I wanted to come with you." I was already above the ground by a few feet. "Fine, but first." I stopped flying, and fell back to the ground, I wrapped my arms around Ryuga, trying not to cut his armor with my claws, and leaned in. He deserved a kiss, he actually did save me from getting cut by the squid. I pulled away, still wrapped around him, and grabbed his shoulders. "Okay, time to go." I flew above the ground, as I saw Ryuga close his eyes. _'I guess he doesn't like heights that much.'_ He looked more scared of falling out of my grasp and into the ocean than that though. "You okay?" I asked him as I flew toward the castle, flying carefully with Ryuga. "Can you warn me better next time!?" He shouted to me. "Hahaha! Oh come on, don't be a baby, that wasn't a bad warning! Just open your eyes and you could see what I see in the skies." It was amusing to watch him slowly open his eyes, he still had fear in his eyes like his expression. "Better be glad I'm still strong."

We were already there, the doors barely open, by just a few feet. "Ryuga you still have your sword?" I asked him. "Yeah." "Good, because I think whatever Shadow put in the juice, it's starting to wear out." I could feel my strength turn to normal already, thanks to my necklace. "Ryuga, get ready." I went inside, it was pitch dark, something was up. I at least remember there being light in the halls, barely any in the rooms, but in the main hall there should've been some. "Whoever is here, show yourself now!" I shouted out into the darkness, as I could barely see my own sword anymore. I snapped my fingers for light, and a tiny flame appeared and I threw it on the ground. It grew bigger, and it wasn't so dark, until it was put out by someone else. "No fire in my castle." Light appeared over at the end of the hall, not enough to use but enough to see. There was the king, with his stolen crown, and Dew with her creepy smile. "Good, you finally made it! I have something special planned for you! Bring them out!" Dew called to a squid near her, and it brought out Sky, Ty, and Jason.  
"How did they get caught?!" "My father's soldiers captured them and brought them here. But I waited for you two to still, I didn't want to have fun without you." Dew told them as she took out a a small dagger.

* * *

Dew was acting weird, she was smiling with a smile that didn't seem to be evil, but the way she talked, sounded like she was crazy. "We're not here to have fun, we're here to kill your father you know." Her smile turned evil. "I know, that's why I'm going to do this!" She snapped her fingers, it echoed in the entrance hall, as several potions splashed around around me, I pushed Ryuga out of the way, and then they hit me. The potion bottles smashed against my wings and skull, and I felt the liquid splashed onto my skin and hair. A wave of weakness went through me, and I collapsed onto my knees, my heart started beating out of my chest, I heard it in my head, it was horrible. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I was afraid of the potions getting into my mouth. My eyes were closed shut, but I could hear Dew laughing. Then it stopped.  
"My head . . . . . . you're going to pay for this!" I stood up as I saw dim light flooded the entrance hall. "Woah." Ryuga whispered as I looked down at my feet. Fire had surrounded my boots, and it kept burning without my say. I walked forward, and the fire followed in my tracks. "I said no fire in this castle!" Dew threw her dagger at me, which hit my arm, it went to my bone. I stayed silent, as blood poured out the cut as I pulled the dagger out. "You poisoned the dagger, you plan to kill me, you die first." I threw the dagger back at her, barely missing Ty's headphones, and jabbing into her knee. I made more shards of light to throw at her, but when I threw them at her, all of them, but then something weird happened. Her eyes turned white, and they froze in mid-air. "Forgot about something!" The shards turned around, and one by one they flew at me. I kneeled down and grabbed a handful of fire, I can actually touch it and move it at will. "Ryuga, free the guys and get them out of here. I'll take care of her!" Ryuga nodded his head and went around, as I put my sword up. "Dew, I got a challenge for you! If I can beat you in a battle, I get to kill you! You beat me you can kill me. Deal?" I demanded. "Fine." "I go first!"

I threw the fire at her, and she dodged it with ease. Dew ran up to me with her sword, and I easily scratched her face with my claws. "Too easy!" I told her as blood popped onto her face. "Insolent girl!" I smiled as she grew angry. She charged at me again with her sword.

* * *

Ryuga was rushing over to the others, sword in hand, when he saw the squid king just sitting on his throne nearby. Ryuga snuck around, and without warning, hit him hard in the head with the handle of the sword. "Okay, no more problems." He looked over to Julie, and saw Dew trying to fight back. He walked over to the others, and first untied Ty, and he fell to the ground. "Ty wake up!" In an instant, Ty shot straight up onto his feet. "Sky?! Where are you?!" He looked around, and when he turned to see Ryuga untying the others. "Ryuga what's going?! Why aren't we outside?!" Ty asked frantically as Sky fell, and woke up. "Huh?" Sky first saw Julie and Dew fighting. Dew was landing more hits now, Julie staggered as she dodged and defended herself. "Oh shit! What happened?!" Sky got up as Ryuga freed Jason. "Guys get out of here, take that guy with you too!" Ryuga pointed to the walls and ceiling as Jason woke up silently. "Wait, what's going on though!?" Sky asked.

_**THUD**_

Ryuga's head turned to Julie, to she Julie on the wall. "Maybe I should make a plaque for your wings. The perfect prize!" Dew stood on the ground, scratches on her clothes and body, and blood on her sword. Julie slowly fell to the ground, and landed with a small thud, she stayed motionless. "Julie!" Ryuga rushed to her aid, but Dew got in his way and pushed him back. "It's no use lover boy!" She said to him as she kicked Ryuga about. Julie opened her eyes to see darkness fogging her vision as she tried to think straight. _'What had happened just now?'_ She thought as Sky and the others came to help Ryuga, with Dew swiping her sword at them in rage and enjoyment.

* * *

_'What had happened to me? I can't remember the fight with Dew just now. Everything seems blurry right now.' _"H-" _'I-I can't speak, I can barely fill my lungs with air. What was the last thing I can remember?' _I asked myself as darkness clouded my mind.

I was dodging attacks, from Dew I think. After a while thought, when I had told Ryuga to help the others, something happened.

_The potions!_

That's right, I forgot about the potions. The effects were hurting me enough to lose my balance, and then, the cut. Yes, now I remember how this happened!  
The potions were affecting me, giving me the weakness from the dragon dust, but it only caused me to be slower, just a bit weaker some how. Dew had caught me off guard several times, each time with a swing of her sword, I tried to get her, but I can only barely scratch her skin and clothes. My claws were turning normal finger nails, my wings witling, but still showing. My teeth were normal by now, damn those potions. Dew stabbed me, in my right lung, I tasted blood in my throat. It's couldn't kill me, if it was in the heart then yes, but then she hat my chest with her sword, a huge cut in my skin, blood seeping through. It had tossed me to the wall, I must've gotten the wind knocked out of me. Then I fell, and heard Ryuga. Now I remember, but what do I do now? I'm losing too much blood to get up and fight her, and I can't focus enough to summon up something to trap her or shield me with my conjurer powers, and my fire would only sputter to ash, and not grow if I'm weak. "H-He-" Still couldn't talk. The words just turned to gasps of raspy breaths, and bloody coughing came soon after. _'How can I help them, the army doesn't even know they are in here, the enemies maybe, but I came to help, but I can't. I have to do something.'_ I tried to push myself up, but it only caused commotion and failure, my hands slipped in my own pool of blood.

"Oh, she still lives. Perfect." I heard Dew chuckle as she walked over to me, her shoes pounding the floor as I tried to get up again. "Don't even try!" She grabbed my ponytail and pulled me up and slammed me against the wall, and she stabbed my chest again, more blood pouring out, but yet I haven't died. "I can't believe you haven't passed on, I can be an excellent mercenary one day, but since I am planning to overthrow my father, I guess you can be a starter for me." _'Planning to kill the king, why not wait until then?' _She let me fall to the floor. "He-" She kicked me in my rib cage, I heard ribs snap inside me. "Ryu- . . . . Ryu- . . Ryuga!" I cried as the pain shot through my body, Dew just smiled as darkness clouded my vision to the point I felt blind.

"Get away from her!" I closed my eyes by then, it hurt to close them, felt like I lost hope when my body still wanted to try and fight. My mind acts different then the rest I guess. I heard blood spatter, and then a thud. "Julie?" I didn't want to open my eyes, but was being lifted up and I felt the wall behind my back. "Julie?" It was Ryuga's voice, so I forced my eyes open, to see blood on his face. "Ryu-" I coughed up blood again, and I didn't even try after that. I looked over to Dew, Sky was standing over her, with a bloody sword in his hands and tears coming from behind his shades. "I'm sorry Dawn, I had too." Sky whispered over and over as he dropped the sword, and walked over to the others who were standing by. "Julie, can you talk?" Ryuga asked me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried with all my might to talk. "Ryuga . . . . i-it hurts a l-lot you know ***cough***" Blood was dripping from my mouth now, but it slowly seeped back through my skin, I was healing, but painfully slow. "We need potions-" "No . . . . I can heal . . . . . on my own! M-My blood can . . _heal_ and kill . . . ***cough*** that's how it makes . . . . . immortal . . . . " I trailed off after that, talking proved too much of a challenge for me. "Why . . . . the . . . . b-blood?" I asked Ryuga. "I actually killed Dew, but Sky had the first swing after I saw you close your eyes. I thought you were gone." Ryuga sounded happy now, almost relieved. His voice didn't seem that deep like the first time I met him. "Sorry Sky." I looked to Sky as I coughed again, no blood this time. "It's okay, Dawn was gone a long time ago, I'll find the one, one day." Sky smiled at me, and so were the others. I can't help but smile as well. "Help me up . . . . please?" I asked Ryuga as he took my hand.

I staggered a little as I stood up. "We might want to go now, I had Ty go and check the battle, we're gonna have a lot of prisoners now." Sky told us as a nervous frown appeared on him. "Why?" I asked him. "Guess what we did with the king." He told me. '_You killed him in front of his own army.' _I just smiled at him as I thought that.

The others were already at the doors, Ryuga was helping me walk to the entrance. My lungs still hurt from Dew's sword. "How did you kill the king?" I asked them as I staggered along. "Wait, we didn't see him . . . . oh shit." Sky looked back to the throne to see no one there. "Okay let's get out of here now!" Ty told us as I tried to hurry up, when the doors shut, causing the others to step back. "You killed my heir, you captured my army, I'm not letting you go back now." I turned my head to see a silhouette standing before Dew's lifeless body. "If my world dies with me, you too shall!" Creepers walked out of the darkness, hissing. "I'll give you ten seconds. Go." The king angrily said as we rushed to the door.

* * *

**10 **

Sky and Ty tried to pry the doors open by hand, Jason used Dew's sword to open it as well.

**9 **

Ryuga let me go, and helped them.

**8 **

Julie quickly limped over and helped them, the squid king took out a bow and arrow, aiming it at them, stilling pausing for affect.

**7**

They quickly opened the door a few feet and Sky, Jason, and Ty escaped first.

**6**

The king shot the arrow, Julie seeing it's target, and pushed Ryuga out of the way for his escape, and took the arrow to the chest, going through her to hit the ground behind her. A tiny shard fell out of the open wound, a shard of crystal that was used for making Julie's necklace. Julie fell to her knees. It had gone through her heart.

**5**

Ryuga was horrified, and came to her aid, and to frighten him more, Julie had been shot through the heart, and was bleeding.  
He tried to say something, but silence was all he could make.

**4**

"Ryuga, go and save yourself. It's too late for me." Julie told Ryuga as tears appeared in her eyes. Ryuga got up and closed the door, hearing Ty yelling to him through the door and pounding to open it. "I'm not going anywhere okay." He said to Julie as he sat next to her, crying as well, but sounding strong.

**3**

"Please Ryuga, save yourself. I can't let you die to him." Julie cried as the shard behind her started to glow bright purple. "No! It's not worth it. I can't live without you, not after this." Ryuga kissed Julie one more time before Julie collapsed into Ryuga's arms. She was losing feeling in her feet and legs.

**2**

Ryuga adjusted his head piece, and pat Julie's head. "Ryuga, please don't do this." Julie begged again. "Julie, this is my choice, so you can't change my mind." Ryuga told her as the creeper's hissing grew quicker.

**1 . . . **

The creepers exploded one by one, destroying the walls of the castle, causing parts of it to collapse.

* * *

From outside, the others watched in disbelief as the castle before them caved in, knowing that it would crush whoever was left inside. "We lost two good friends . . . . . Ty when we get home, remind me to make them a memorial." Sky told Deadlox as he walked away.

* * *

Darkness was all I could see, when I heard a crunch. A piece of the ceiling had landed on us, killing us both in an instant. But why can I hear this happening, I should've passed on already to a different realm. Then, the darkness disappeared all of a sudden, scaring me.

* * *

"***gasp***" Julie sat up in her purple bed, staring at her mantle and bookcases, panting from a nightmare. "Huh? Ow!" She held her head as a huge headache dawned upon her. _'I felt like I was hit in the head! Why can't I remember my nightmare? I can't remember anything from last night.'_ Julie thought as she got out of bed and slipped on her boots. She walked to her mirror to she her spiky ponytail still perfect, her sharp look drowsy from the dream, and her pale skin still as white as sand. "Hello?" A girl looking like a grey version of Julie walked in over to Julie. "How was your sleep sis?" She asked her. "I felt like I was hit by a brick, I can't remember my nightmare though. I feel like I have amnesia or something, a strange deja vu I think." Julie complained as she turned to her twin. "Well it was just a dream wasn't it? Anyways, Father and Luke want to see you in the throne room, it's almost your 17th birthday Julie." "Don't remind me. I'll be there in a second." Her sister left the room, and Julie turned back to her mirror. "It doesn't feel like it was a dream, felt real, but I can't remember it! Why can't I remember it!"

"Was is all just a dream?" Julie asked herself as she left the room into the corridor.

* * *

**Me: Here is the conclusion to A war, a miracle, and a dragon of a different kind. I hope you enjoy it and if you want to read more of my OC Julie Draco, I'm planning on making another story right after this with her in it and Ryuga as well in real life and not in minecraft if you wish to read more. I'm calling it A Dragon's Heart.**

**Julie: Your going to put me in another story already, can I get a break for a minute?**

**Me: Nope! So I hope you loved the fanfic story and . . . . . **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


End file.
